Kagome: La Diosa Reencarnada
by Sailor Sun Forever
Summary: El Jeque Inuyasha, rapta a una cantante para hacerla suya. Ella se desespera con ese homre cabezota que no la deja escapar. pero, ¿por que se consume en pasion cada vez que esta es sus brazos? lemon, romance y aventura.
1. Chapter 1

**KAGOME: LA DIOSA REENCARNADA**

** ADAPTACION DE: SAILOR SUN

* * *

**

CAPITULO 1 DE 11

**Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen...**

**no me demanden...no tengo dinero. T-T

* * *

**

El Jeque, con el látigo en la mano, la intimidaba desde su estatura. Se hinco a sus pies, sintiendo que el sudor mojaba sus labios entreabiertos. El ardiente Sol del desierto caía a plomo sobre ellos y, al tiempo que la música desgarraba el aire, la chica se alejo del Árabe, arrastrándose sobre sus rodillas, mientras el latigo fustigaba la arena cerca de sus muslos extendidos.  
Las sedas del Harem que usaba tenían el tono azul del pavor real. El cabello mas Negro que el ébano, caía en rizos al rededor de su rostro arrebatador, sus senos turgentes se separaban por un abismo de piel luminosa y su vientre quedaba el desnudo. Estaba cubierta de oro... desde las pulseras de sus tobillos, las cadenas de la cintura, los brazaletes con campanitas, hasta un collar deslumbrante en el cuello.  
El látigo del Jeque desgarro la seda de su muslo y ella sofoco una exclamación, contemplandolo. El se rió y se le acerco; su fuerte mano le atrapo la muñeca y tiro de ella para ponerla en pie y darle un beso, castigándola, en la boca.  
De repente, el sonido de una cabalgadura rompió el silencio.

-¿Que Demonios?...

Se volvió. Todos se volvieron y observaron atónitos el Océano amarillento del desierto, para verlas nubes de arena que levantaban los caballos que se acercaban a ellos con rapidez.  
Guiados por el hombre de vestiduras Blancas, los jinetes avanzaban veloces y Kagome distinguió que el líder adornaba su tocado con Oro, Por lo que dedujo era un Jaque.

-Yo me encargo de esto- Grito Kouga detrás de cámaras.

Pero Kagome apenas lo oyó. Su corazón latía com. las estrépito que los cascos de los caballos y sus ojos se clavaban en el Jaque, el Verdadero Jeque, el hombre que cabalgaba hacia ella taladrándola con ojos de Halcón y con una boca que podía encender la pasión de cualquier mujer.

Llego hasta ellos. El caballo blanco caracoleo antes de detenerse, bajo la mano férrea de su amo, levantando un torbellino de arena que lo rodeo como el halo de un Dios de Desierto.

-Soy el Jeque Inuyasha Sin Suliman El Khazir de los Auda Khazir-su voz vibraba con sombría Autoridad- Y esta Tierra es MIA. ¿Quien les dio permiso de Invadirla?- hablaba en un Ingles perfecto, con un levísimo acento árabe que acentuaba el tono profundo de su voz.

-Señor...-Kouga, diplomático por necesidad, se adelanto, con un Salaam respetuoso-... me llamo Kouga Burton. Soy el Jefe de este Grupo. Por Favor, acepte mis disculpas por habernos metido en su propiedad. No tenia idea de que necesitaba un permiso. Creí que...

-Adivino lo que creíste, Ingles-la boca dura del Jeque se convirtió en una Sonrisa Cruel-Pero te equivocas. Esta es la tierra de los Auda Khazir. Y yo soy el Amo.

Si, Kagome pensó, sin aliento; ese rostro tenia el sello del poder. Bronceado fuerte, se sentaba sobre su montura con el aplomo de los aristocratas. Sus ojos semejantes a los del Halcón, dorados y agudos, se dirigieron de pronto, hacia Kagome y con esa mirada hizo que el cuerpo de la mujer palpitara acalorado.

-Entonces ¿Me permite presentarle mis disculpas?- insistió Kouga, con una sonrisa sarcástica-¿Y quizás pedirle permiso para que continuemos la filiación?

El Jeque recorrió con insolencia las curvas de Kagome sin siquiera dignarse a mirar a Kouga.

-¿Que están Filmando?-pregunto, estudiando los senos redondos de Kagome y su vientre desnudo.

-Un video pop-respondió Kouga, mientras el corazón de Kagome se celebraba- Trabajamos en la industria de la música

-¿Esa chica es una cantante?-miro a Kouga con desden

-Si-asintió Kouga-una cantante muy Famosa, se llama Kagome y ella...

-¿Aome?...-el Jeque pregunto ahogándose, contemplándola

-Kagome-repitió Kouga, luchando por ganarse al orgulloso Señor del desierto-una Famosa estrella del Occidente. Vendió millones de discos y...

-los discos me importan un comino-asentó el Jeque y aguijoneo su caballo para que caminara hasta Kagome, absorbiéndola con sus pupilas doradas.  
Alarmada Kagome retrocedió sin darse cuenta.

-No le demuestres que tienes miedo-murmuro Kouga

Con el pulso desbocado, se quedo quieta y alzo los ojos hasta el rostro del Jeque Inuyasha Sin El Khazir. Las doradas pupilas la midieron con fuerza desconcertante.

-Axial que-murmuro-¿en verdad eres Aome?

-¿Ha...Ha oído hablar de Mi?-indago, ronca.

-He oído, desde luego "Bint"-contesto, con dulzura y con tanta suavidad que por un momento ella se pregunto si realmente pronuncio las palabras.

Su boca se curvo de pronto en una sonrisa y ella sintió que un estremecimiento le recorría el cuerpo, como si una premonición le hubiera tocado su alma cuando el hablo.

Después, el Jeque se volvió, sus fuertes manos tocaron las riendas y el caballo hizo un círculo perfecto el caballo camino con arrogancia real hacia las cámaras, hacia el equipo fílmico, hacia Kouga Burton.

-Esta Bien-dijo, alzando la cabeza, les autorizo que continúen filmando en la tierra de los Auda Khazir.

Un suspiro de alivio salio del equipo de extranjeros.

-Muchas Gra...-empezó Kouga emocionado.

-Por un precio, Ingles- lo interrumpió el Jaque, con lenta burla, inclinándose hacia delante para descansar su brazo sobre la cabeza de la silla.

-¡Desde luego!-Kouga parpadeo son apuro y pego su mascara de diplomático a una sonrisa de medio lado-indíqueme...

-La oiré cantar-los ojos del halcón se posaron en Kagome.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y, bajo la mirada perturbadora y arrogante la joven sintió, para su humillación, que sus pezones se erguían bajo la seda azul del corpiño que usaba. Los ojos sombríos subieron hasta su cara, se encontraron con la mirada de la chica y le detuvieron el corazón por un segundo.

-¿cantar?-Kouga no pareció entender a lo que el otro se refería.- Después se recupero de la sorpresa-¿quiere oírla cantar? Pues, seguro...desde luego...quiero decir...

-¡Mañana por la noche!-el Jeque se enderezo sobre su montura-La oiré cantar en mi Palacio, "La Casa de los Siete Soles", en las afueras de Agadir, la puerta del Sahara Occidental.

-La Casa de los Siete Soles...-repitió Kouga, atontado, y un chico de nombre Miroku, atrás de las cámaras, tomo un pedazo de papel y lo apunto.

-Mañana es mi Cumpleaños-se mofo el Jeque, con una sonrisa leve, dura-Tu, comerás conmigo Kouga mientras tu Ave Canora nos deleita con su voz.

Kagome, trago saliva con la garganta seca y lo estudio a través de las pestañas húmedas de sudor, mientras el sol iluminaba su cabello azabache y quemaba la pendiente entre sus senos, sus brazos y su vientre desnudo.

A Kouga no le quedo mas remedio que inclinarse con un Salaam y murmurar:

-nos honra, Señor.

El Jeque apenas sonrió he hizo girar su caballo.

-Tráela mañana, a las siete de la noche.

De pronto se alejo, aguijoneando los flancos del animal y sus hombres lo imitaron, rodeándolo para protegerlo, desplegando una muestra de lealtad del desierto, acompañados del galopar de los caballos.

Kagome sentía que todo lo que la cercaba era demasiado occidental, demasiado domesticado y convencional. Las cámaras la llenaban de aburrimiento pues ese era el último de una larga, larguisima serie de videos para sus discos. Hasta la emoción de saber que cantaba una composición brillante, que ganaría el primer lugar de ventas, ya no la afectaba.

Pero, en el paisaje oscuro de su mente, una fantasía secreta casi olvidada despertó, y comprendió que hubiera seguido al Jeque Inuyasha Sin El Khazir si se tratara de un sueño y no de la realidad.

De pronto le encanto la idea de cantar en un palacio al día siguiente...

Al día siguiente, trabajaron en el estudio, Kouga tenía una villa en Tánger y allí se hospedaban mientras filmaban los videos. En la cima de una colina que dominaba la ciudad, la villa tenía a sus pies el espectáculo fascinante de un lago de techos rojos y muros encalados que descendían hasta el corazón de Tánger, repleto de Bazares y callejones sucios, llenos de joyas, alfombras y especias. Los lamentos de una mezquita cercana rompían el aire con intervalos constantes de "ala" que resonaba en el calor de la ciudad.

-La tomaremos desde el principio-ordeno Kouga a Kagome por los audífonos.

- ¿no podemos saltarnos esa línea?-pregunto ella por el micrófono, observándolo a trabes de la pared de vidrio del estudio.

-si, si prefieres no trabajar demasiado- replico Kouga seco, desde la cabina de control.

-¡OH, de acuerdo! Entonces, desde el principio- y canto los versos del coro de nuevo, sostenida por su orgullo, como siempre que Kouga la criticaba. Siempre fue así entre los dos, su relación platónica se parecía a un parentesco familiar que compaginaba a la perfección con los negocios.

-¡Perfecto!-aplaudió Kouga cuando la joven término- Vocalizacion Maravillosa ¡te felicito, Kagome!.

Kagome lo estudio, preguntándose por que ya no sentía placer cuando lo complacía. Colgó los audífonos en el micrófono, cruzo la habitación y abrió las puertas de vidrio del cuarto de control.

-Agreguemos los coros mañana, para la muestra- propuso Kouga.

-¿No me necesitas para Eso, verdad?- pregunto la cantante, de forma retórica.

Kouga replico apretando una tecla y haciendo que la Voz de Kagome explotara por los altoparlantes chillando "Jeque"¡Jeque¡Je-Je-Je-que!

-Sacaremos el mejor disco hasta este momento-anuncio Kagura, una rubia oxigenada que la acompañaba en sus canciones- Escuchen esto-leyó anterior de la revista Quo-: El disco Quince de Kagome demuestra que nunca se debe menospreciar la estupidez de las masas.

-¡Malditos!-exclamo Kouga

-Nunca leo las criticas-Kagome se encaramo en un banquillo, al lado de Kouga para enojo de Kagura, y empezó a jugar con el Sintonizador- Es demasiado doloroso.

-Tienen envidia- Kouga apago la corriente y planto un beso en la cabeza de la chica-Así sucede. El éxito provoca críticas y el fracaso admiración. Si solo vendieras 10 discos al mes, te llamarían artista y te convertirían en el ídolo de la cultura.

-Quizás también podrías suicidarte en el escenario-sugirió Kagura maliciosamente-de ese modo publicarían artículos sentimentales sobre tu trágica muerte.

-Por lo tanto, solo te queda ser Famosa o ser F A M O S A.-se rió Kouga.

Kagome sintió la Urgencia de escapar. La agobiaba con frecuencia los con mentarlos de Kagura. Su vida se había convertido en una trampa, en una tediosa prisión y no tenia modos de escabullirse del estudio, los conciertos, las giras, las entrevistas por televisión y radio; las sesiones de fotografía...

De pronto, el deseo de escapar la avasallo. Sus ojos color chocolate recorrieron las paredes del estudio. Paredes obscuras, muros sin ventanas... encerrándola. Sin luz, sin aire, sin paisaje. Para borrar el tiempo, allí, en esa habitación sofocante que podía ser de mañana, de tarde o de noche; invierno, verano o primavera; Londres, Nueva York o Paris.

-Saldré un rato- decidió Kagome de pronto. Poniéndose de pie.

Todos se volvieron a verla, Houyo el programador del computador con los instrumentos de percusión, casi deja caer su cerveza.

-¿Vas a Salir?-Kouga frunció el ceño--¿Que quieres decir con eso de salir?

-Necesito tomar aire fresco-respondió con rapidez-Y quiero salir.

-Pero, partimos en una hora- consulto su reloj- Tenemos que estar en el palacio del Jeque, en Agadir, a las siete. Y tardaremos unas cuatro horas, por lo menos, en llegar.

-Regresare pronto-le prometió, dócil, caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera!-de un salto, Kouga le cerró el paso. Su educaron musical se puso en evidencia cuando su voz adquirió un tono clásico del teatro isabelino-: No iras, repito, NO iras a la ciudad. Se que te encanta ese lugar, Kagome pero no permitiré, que pasees por los Bazares y te pierdas.

-Pero, Kouga¡no he salido del estudio desde que llegamos!-la frustración hizo que sus labios temblaran.

-Si, si saliste... estuviste en el desierto ayer-le palmeo la cabeza-. Anda, pórtate bien y diviértete en la piscina. Kagura te acompañara ¿verdad, Kagura?

-Soy una excelente dama de compañía-Bromeo Kagura, poniéndose de pie y mirando fijamente a Kagome.

Kagome lucho por obedecer, asintiendo al decir:

-Tienes razón...es lo mejor... nadare un rato en la piscina-pero el resentimiento la quemaba... ¿Kouga era tan ciego, que no se daba cuanta de lo mucho que ella había cambiado?

-¡Que linda niña!-Kouga sonrió y regreso a su escritorio- Yo me quedare a.C. y revisare la grabación. Tengo una idea sensacional para la sección media...

Hicieron el viaje a Agadir en un Auto negro, a través del desierto, en un camino que parecía incongruente. Cortaba las arenas doradas con una línea negra, separando extrañas formaciones de roca para dejarlas a ambos lados de la carretera, sin descartar los modernos letreros, en árabe y en Ingle.

De vez en cuando pasaban por un pueblo, de casas de piedra encalada, donde los niños les lanzaban palios y los viejos con largos Caftanes fumaban pipa.

Kagome iba en la parte posterior de coche con Kagura y Kouga. Llegaron a Agadir al caer la noche y, de pronto, descubrieron el palacio, magnifico en su esplendor, en medio del desierto interminable.

-¡Que lugar tan Increíble!- Kagome se quedo sin aliento por el impacto que recibió- ¡Que romántico!

-Esta es un aprueba palpable de nuestras diferencias culturales- comento Kouga, contemplando los altos muros del edificio.

Cruzaron antiguas puertas. Un amplio patio se abría ante ellos, con fuentes que vertían agua sobre mármol, paredes de mosaicos que brillaban con la luz de palacio, bajo un cielo de terciopelo, guardias con pistolas y perros bajo sumando.

-Quienquiera que sea- murmuro Kouga, cuando el auto se detuvo-tiene riqueza y poder. Me alegra no haberme convertido en su enemigo.

Kagome bajo del coche, temblando de nervios y excitación. Su vestido, sin tirantes, se pegaba a sus esbeltas curvas. Se cubría con una larga capa de seda Dorada.

-¡Saludos!- un árabe alto y moreno, con ropajes rojos apareció en la puerta para darles la bienvenida.- Me llamo Mioga- Se inclino con un profundo "Salaam"- Síganme, por favor.

La emoción aligero los pasos de Kagome mientras caminaba por los corredores hermosamente decorados, fuentes en todos los patios, estatuas de leones e inscripciones arábigas en cada muro.

Al llegar al último corredor, dos árabes con el pecho desnudo y pantalones bombachos, en rojo y dorado, guardaban una puerta de dos hojas, como estatuas vivientes. El guía que los conducía, dio una palmada y los guardias abrieron las puertas.

La música llenaba el aire. Campanas, Tamborines, Flautas y palmadas. El salón de Baile estaba decorado con colores brillantes y Kagome avanzo un paso, embobada, conteniendo el aliento que se le atoro en la garganta.

Kagome busco con los ojos al Jeque Inuyasha Sin El Khazir, pero no estaba en ninguna parte, así que sus pupilas vagaron por la habitación hasta que la mareo el impacto de lo que admiraba.

Había filas de cojines de seda, bordada en oro, desperdigados en el suelo, sus tonos púrpura, azul, rojo, café, azul cielo, azul marino, azul claro... El incienso cargaba el aire de un aroma dulce, de especias y opio, que flotaba entre las lámparas de filigrana de oro que colgaban de cadenas doradas.

-Dios Mió...- suspiro, mientras sus sentidos se sobresaltaban ante ese lujo bárbaro-, nunca vi. Nada tan hermoso.

-Creía que habías nacido en Bahrain- replico Kouga, frunciendo el ceño.

-Si-repuso Kagome, volviéndose sorprendida- pero jamás había estado dentro del palacio de un Jeque. Solo me permitían mezclarme con los hijos de los Oficiales del ejército.

-¡Que esnobismo!- Kagura arrugo la nariz- No lo soporto.

-¿Sabes de donde viene la palabra "Snob"?-Pregunto Kouga sin inmutarse- Del Francés "Sas Noblesse"... sin titulo.

- pues...quien quiera que sea, el tipo que nos invito- bromeo Kagura- Tiene mas "Noblesse" de la que puede gastar.

De repente la música ceso. Las puertas al otro extremo del salón de baile se abrieron de paren par y unos pasos se acercaron. Al oírlos, las personas se pusieron de pie y se inclinaron con profundo respeto.

El Jeque Inuyasha Sin El Khazir entro en la habitación con sus vestiduras blancas; sus ojos recorrieron a sus huéspedes para clavarse en Kagome quien al recibir esa mirada se irguió, sin percatarse de su propia pose, igualmente altiva.

La música, se escucho de nuevo. Todos se sentaron sobre los cojines y mientras las flautas y los tambores caían en una cascada de sonidos por el aire, el Jeque fue hacia Kagome.

-Buenas Noches- dijo el Jeque Inuyasha con voz llena de matices- Bienvenidos a mi Palacio.

-Buenas noches- dijo Kouga, haciéndose cargo de la situación de inmediato, como de costumbre - Su palacio es magnifico. Nos honra ser sus huéspedes esta noche.

El Jeque inclino la cabeza con frialdad y Kagome noto por vez primera su altura; por lo menos media unos diez centímetros mas que Kouga.

-¿Kagome cantara a.C.?- indago Kouga, estudiando el salón-quizás necesite un micrófono para que la oigan y...

-Fe!! No cantara aquí- lo interrumpió el Jeque- si no en los jardines de Sheherazade- palmeo con sus fuertes manos- Mioga...lleva al Señor Kouga a los jardines y permítele inspeccionar el escenario. Que haga lo que quiera.

-Tus deseos son los míos- dijo Mioga, inclinándose ante el Jeque.

-Gracias- Kouga estaba bastante desconcertado- Correcto... ¿Vienen, Kagura?... ¿Kagome?...

-Yo...- Kagome le lanzo una mirada al Jeque, sabiendo que prefería quedarse con el. Revisar micrófonos y conexiones eléctricas no la atraía lo mas mínimo.

-Aome se quedara conmigo-dijo el Jeque de inmediato y sus dedos atraparon de inmediato la muñeca de la joven- Yo la cuidare.

Kouga titubeo, con la diestra dentro del bolsillo del pantalón.

-Deberías hacer una Prueba Kagome.

-Por aquí, Señor Kouga-Intervino Mioga- Señorita Kagura...

-Debes tener hambre, Aome- le indico el Jeque y su mano bajo hasta la cintura de la mujer, para guiarla.

Todo ocurrió con rapidez y tersura y, antes que se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, caminaba al lado del Jeque, mientras los otros se dirigían a los jardines.

La condujo, bajando por los escalones ribeteados de oro, al centro del salón.

-Por favor- con un gesto señalo los cojines esparcidos en el suelo- siéntate conmigo.

Despacio obedeció, con movimientos sensuales y provocativos, al igual que sus ojos, su boca... El sonrió, hundiéndose en los cojines al lado de la joven, relajándose al estirar su cuerpo. Sus ojos se encontraron reconociendo, admitiendo la atracción entre ellos, como una corriente eléctrica.

Palmeo las manos, una chica bellísima, vestida con el ropaje de seda del harem, apareció. Se hinco ante el Jeque y ofreció una bandeja de plata, repleta de bocadillos exquisitos. la coloco frente a la pareja, se inclino y se fue.

-¿Tu esclava?-pregunto Kagome con una mirada fria.

-Los esclavos escogen a sus Amos- respondio en voz baja y desendio su mirada por los senos de la artista.

Los latidos de su corazon se aceleraron y sintio que los pezones se erguian ante la mirada del Jeque.

-Quiza en occidente. Pero ¿aqui en el desierto?-alzo la cabeza- ¡No lo creo!

-¿conoces bien el desierto?

-Nunca estuve en el Sahara antes ...pero...

Entonces, no juzques nuestras costumbres hasta conocerlas- estiro la mano y cogio un bocadillo color miel, que le ofreció- Una abeja cristalizada, Aome.

-¿Una Abeja?

-Por supuesto, le quitamos el aguijón-lo metió entre los labios rosas.

a Kagome se le hizo agua la boca al tocar el dulce con la lengua. El cristal de miel se abrió de pronto derramando toda su dulzura. La manera en que la veía, le hablaba, la tocaba obligaba su cuerpo a despertarse y latir. S e removió en su cojín de seda, su vestido co0lor marfil atrajo la mirada dorada, que se poso en sus pechos, en la esbelta cintura, en las suaves curvas de sus caderas.

-Eres una mujer muy hermosa, Aome- le susurro y se acerco a acariciarle el negro cabello- Cabello como la Noche, como el abismo...

-Negro- sonrió ella sin mucho aprecio.

-pero toda tu eres una perdicion...¿verdad?

El rubor le quemo las mejillas y replico acida:

-supongo que estas acostumbrado a tocar a las mujeres cuando se te antoja.

-Solo aquellas que encuentran placer en mis caricias.

-Y apuesto que tienes un Harem lleno de ellas.

¡Un Harem!-Su risa, profunda y rica la estremeció mientras sus largos dedos se quedaban sobre un hombro blanco y desnudo- estamos en el recinto de la Fantasía , "Bint" La fantasía Occidental señala que cada Jeque debe tener un Harem, donde tiemblen inocentes vírgenes, listas a complacerlo.

-¿ Y acaso lo niegas?

-Existen muchas fantasías occidentales acerca de el mundo Árabe-la Observo con ojos burlones-¿ las quieres estudiar Aome?

-No me importaría-respondio, con un leve movimiento de hombros, a pesar de que su cuerpo marchaba al paso que el marcaba y que ambos lo sabían.

- Vi una película-comento el con ligereza-acerca de un Jeque y una hermosa Inglesa...

-Yo también la vi.- impuso ella con igual ligereza.

-Fue muy interesante ¿Verdad?- prosiguió su anfitrión perezoso- ver como la raptaba y huían a caballo, a pesar que ella gritaba y se oponía. La llevo a una tienda, en el desierto, y la deposito sobre los cojines, en la alfombra, y...- Hizo una pausa, posando sus ojos sombríos en el rostro fascinado de la chica.

-Lucho contra el- la aclaro, ronca, con el corazon saliéndose del pecho.

-Ah si,- acepto- lucho con valor y destreza. Pero eso forma parte de la fantasía de ambos¿ No es cierto "Bint"?

Se quedo inmóvil, incapaz de apartar los ojos de el.

De repente, el hombre también ceso de moverse, para observarla con intensidad.

-¿Te gusto la Película, Aome?- con voz gruesa, y la Joven contesto sin pensar:

-si.

Sellando así su destino...

CONTINUARA...,

* * *

DICCIONARIO:

-Jeque: señor que gobierna sobre las tierras de Arabia por legado de sangre. Sus súbditos le obedesen ciegamente. Su palabra es ley.  
-Mármol: piedra que se utiliza para los pisos en los palacios del desierto, ya que tiene propiedades de ser muy fría y ayuda a dar frescura al recinto.  
-BINT: Querida

NOTAS:

Ojala les Guste...Dejen Review.  
Entre mas lleguen las rapido será la actualización.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome: LA DIOSA REENCARNADA **

**ADAPTACION DE: SAILOR SUN

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 2 DE 11**

**Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen...esta es una adaptacion de una novela.**

**no me demanden...no tengo dinero. T-T

* * *

**

De repente, Mioga regreso con paso acelerado, Kuoga le pisaba los talones y Kagome se puso tensa, por que no quería que el mundo moderno de la música pop, estudios y negocios del siglo XX, se introdujeran en esta atmósfera, en esa fantasía que se respiraba con esas ropas blancas y el "iqal" de oro, de ese cuerpo extendido a su lado, sobre cojines de seda, con esos ojos dorados que la hechizaban...

-¡El equipo es soberbio!- exclamo Kouga al llegar a ellos- ¡De Primera clase¿Como demonios?...

-Ordene que los trajeran esta mañana de Casablanca- Lo interrumpió el Jeque con tono Helado.

-¡Maravilloso!- el rostro de Kouga se iluminaba de entusiasmo-¡Hasta hay una Orquesta Kagome¡Será un espectáculo estupendo!

-Desde luego- el Jeque inclino la cabeza en un ademán real. Palmeo- Siéntense por favor. Coman lo que quieran. Son mis Huéspedes.

La música cambio.

De las sombras, atrás de los pilares, surgieron bailarinas con brazaletes y cadenas en los tobillos, que giraban torciendo sus delgados cuerpos cubiertos, de sedas transparentes, oro y escarlata, violeta y oro, azul y oro. Kagome deseo, de repente, bailar con ellas, usar sensuales trozos de seda, soltarse el cabello, que flotara mientras danzaba, como un pájaro enjoyado, para su Jeque.

Llegaron otros invitados, se trataron con el mismo respeto. Todos parecían inmensamente ricos y sus ropajes reflejaban autoridad. Al contemplarlos Kagome recordó Baharain, y sonrió complacida.

-Muy pronto cantaras para mi-Murmuro Inuyasha, al oído de Kagome- ...¿Estas preparada?

-Desde luego- dijo ella en el mismo tono- ese es mi trabajo.

-Entonces, ven.-Una sonrisa toco la dura boca. Se puso de pie con gracia arrogante y le tendió la mano- Yo mismo te llevare a los Jardines.

Juntos caminaron sobre el suelo con inscripciones de oro; el con sus ropajes blancos y su "IqaL" DE ORO; ella con su seda marfil y, al avanzar, con las cabezas en alto, las personas los contemplaban a ambos, pero mas a Kagome y ella reconoció esa mirada en los cientos de ojos.

-Tu gente me observa- le dijo, en voz baja

-Te observan por que eres hermosa.

-No- comento, frunciendo el ceño - , siento que me reconocen. Pero aquí no soy famosa...yyy...

-Entonces, te equivocas-insinuó con calma y palmeo, ordenando que las puertas que daban a los jardines se abrieran. Las cruzaron y el aire fresco de la cantante rozo sus mejillas mientras Inuyasha decía-: Los Jardines de Scheherezade...

Los jardines quitaban la inspiración, con sus mosaicos azules y blancos, sus fuentes y flores, sus altos muros... La profusión de colores la mareaba.: las margaritas se mezclaban con las adelfas aperladas, las masas de Jazmines cremosos con el cobrizo del Jena. Las palmeras de delgados tallos balanceaban sus siluetas lujuriosas al lado de vallas de jacarandas y atrás brillaba el paisaje mas hermoso de todos, el noche en el desierto. Tan clara, tan perfecta... cada estrella centellaba con luz y color, como una bandeja de diamantes sobre el negro terciopelo de Tiffany.

-¿Gozas con tu fama?-pregunto el Jeque de pronto, con voz profunda que la sobresalto...

-¡OH!...-se volvió para encontrarse con esos ojos Dorados que la hechizaban y se encogió de hombros, apenas-He aprendido a vivir con ella.

-Pero... ¿Te agrada esa vida, Kagome?-pregunto inuyasha cerca de su oído.

Se mojo los labios y respondió con la verdad.

-A veces me parece sofocante lo fama, la publicidad, el trabajo en el estudio...Con frecuencia me siento como un pájaro enjaulado.

-una paloma, y...como una paloma deseas escapar.

-En ciertas ocasiones-admitió.

-Pero... ¿como aprende un ave prisionera a ser libre?-pregunto inuyasha-Quizás deba buscar un nuevo Amo.

-No necesito un Amo- Afirmo Kagome alzando la cabeza orgullosamente.

-Sin embargo, describes tu vida sofocante, similar a una prisión- repuso y su diestra la tomo del brazo- ¿Esas son las palabras de una mujer libre?

Lo miro a los ojos y de repente sintió la necesidad de cambiar de tema.

-¿Siempre has vivido aquí?- pregunto a la ligera y aparto la vista de su rostro para fijarla en las paredes de palacio.

El Jeque comprendió por que le hacia esa pregunta y un tanto divertido, bromeo:

-No. Tengo otro palacio, en el corazón del Sahara, El Gran Palacio de Inuyasha.

Hubo un silencio mientras la estudiaba y de repente ella se dio cuenta que el esperaba alguna reacción ante sus palabras.

-¿El Gran Palacio de Inuyasha?-repitió, concentrándose- lo dices como si debiera conocerlo...

-No- aclaro de inmediato y la guió para que caminara a su lado, tomándola del brazo, mientras avanzaban despacio, sus cuerpos en armoniosa concordancia.- Es el palacio de mis ancestros. Inuyasha El Khazir, que un día domino todo el Sahara, lo construyo. Tiene un significado especial para mi Aome y para mi pueblo.

-Supongo que cualquier palacio en medio del desierto tiene que ser especial.

-También poseo un douar...un campamento en medio del desierto, a unas horas de aquí.-la miro y después aparto la vista.

-entonces... ¿debo considerarte un hombre del desierto?-indago, pasando sus dedos sobre los cremosos pétalos de los jazmines.

-Si- se detuvo y la contemplo; sus cejas parecían cimatarras sobre sus ojos obscuros-. Aquí nací Kagome. Nací para regir este pueblo, a esta tierra. Fue mi destino, desde siempre, amar la belleza salvaje del desierto y mi sentido del destino... de mi kismet, es más fuerte que cualquier pasión en mi vida.

-Comprendo la idea del destino-sonrió ella- pero creo que todavía no encuentro el mió...

-¿Y si ya lo hubieras hecho?-inquirió de pronto, apretando la mano con que le apresaba el brazo- Entonces ¿que, Aome¿Huirías de tu destino, o te rendirías ante el por completo?

-Si tuviera un destino-se escucho decir mientras sus miradas se fundían en una sola-, me rendiria por completo.

-Y sentirías que te posee-agrego, intenso.

-Si...-un estremecimiento la recorrió y su corazón latió mas apresurado; su voz, repleta de nostalgia, agrego- Y sentiría que me posee.

-El destino con frecuencia viene en la forma de otra persona- le explico, apasionado-. Y si así viniera...¿Que pasaria¿Te rendirias...-sus ojos se deslizaron por sus senos y su corazon dejo de latir un momento al tiempo que sus pezones se endurecian bajo esos ojos ardientes que parecian tocerla-...sin condiciones?-su voz enronquecio al volver a contemplar sus ojos de chocolate-¿Te entregarias de manera absoluta?

Agitada, miro esos ojos sombrios y supo que decia algo vital. Pero¿que¿Por que sentia que en alguna parte, muy dentro de ella, ya lo sabia?

Despues, bajo la luz del escenario Kagome canto para El Jeque Inuyasha El Khazir, rodeado de sus huespedes y sirvientes, en los jardines de Scheherazade.

Su voz floto encima de la musica, seduciando a la audiencia. La orquesta tocaba detras de ella y estaba formada por expertos musicos arabes. A su izquierda, Kagura ondulaba contenta junto a un microfono. Debio ser un espectaculo profecional, esmerado y eficiente, pero, un trabajo como cualquier otro, nada mas.

Sin embargo, un rayo divino la penetro y canto solo pára el Jeque, solo para Inuyasha, con los ojos cerrados, mientras brillaban bajo la luz electrica, como una estatua de marfil que vivia y repiraba, alzando sus delgados brazos en son de triunfo, al finalizar su cancion.

El aplauso surgio de cada rincon de los jardines y Kagome, feliz se inclino con una sonrisa radiante, con los ojos brillandole fomo diamantes cafes al ver a Inuyasha. Por vez primera, desde que empezo a cantar, lo vio sonreir, y se dio cuenta de que el ya sabia lo que iba a recibir esa noche, desde antes que ella subiera al escenario.

-Su majestad, el Jeque Inuyasha El Khazir-Le dijo Mioga cuando bajo del escenario-, Le pide que se siente con el en la mesa.

Kagome se acerco a la mesa de Inuyasha, su cuerpo latia por la adrenalina, tenia el rostro sonrojado, los ojos afiebrados y parecia una estrella, centimetro a centimetro de su cuerpo, gozando con esa revelacion por vez primera en años.

-Eres una ave canora con un Don prodigioso-la Felicito Inuyasha cuando se sento a su lado , mirandola sin cesar-. El señor Burton debe sentirse muy Orgulloso de su paloma enjaulada.

La indignacion relampageo en los Ojos achocolatados de la chica.

-No le pertenezco...-se interrumpio, rehusandose a descubrirse mas de lo que ya habia hecho esa noche. Con un leve encogimiento de hombros, sonrio con frialdad y agrego-:por lo menos, no soy su unica ave canora.

-¿Tiene muchas como Tu¡Imposible¡Solo puede haber una Aome de piel de Marfil!

-Me refiero a que tiene otras cantantes. Cerca de quince, para precisar. Administra una compañia de discos, escribe la letra de las canciones, arregla, produce y... pues organiza el espectaculo.

-Ah- asintio Inuyasha, sin sonreir-.¿Es tu apoderado?

-Si.

-No tu Amante.

Contuvo el aliento, observandolo con los labios entreabiertos y lamirada fija en la suya y, una vez mas, la atraccion los aguijoneo, igual que una fuerza tangible.

-Una simple pregunta "Bint" -le aclaro- ¿Es burton tu amante?.

-¡No!-respondio a duras penas, con elrostro rojo por la indignacion-¡No es mi Amante!-¡Dios del cielo! nunca tuvo novio, ni siquiera le robaron un beso...mucho menos se entrego a un hombre-.Somosamigos y colegas...eso es todo.

Inuyasha no contesto, pero sus ojos brillaron todavia masy su mirada se poso en los labios de la joven, para luego apartarse.

-¿Cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte en el Sahara "bint"?

-Otros diez dias-respondio, ronca, conciente de que su voz temblaba y molesta consigomisma por revelar la manera en que reaccionaba a ese hombre-Gravaremos en la villa de Kouga, en Tanger.

-¿Un amigo sequeda contigo¿Un novio¿Un?...

-No-lo atajo ella con rapidez, antes de que volviera a mensionar a un amante y la obligara a sonrojarse de nuevo.

-¿Tienes familia?-tocaba con un dedo la delicada taza de filigranadebronce-.¿Se quedo en Inglaterra ovino contigo?

-No tengo familia-repuso , melancolica-.Mi mama, mi abuelo y mi hermano murieron cuando yo tenia catorce años.

Parpadeo. Su mirada sostuvo la de la joven.

-Dime, Aome...¿Sabes montar en caballo?

-¿Montar?-la pregunta la sorprendio-Si, monto bastante bien,sin presumir.

-Perfecto, entonces, mañana montaras conmigo.

-¡Mañana!-sus ojos se agrandaron por el asombro-.No se si...

-Aqui-añadio,con certeza-Estoy a unas horas de Tanger. Tengo una cuadra de caballos pura sangre y el Sahara nos rodea.¿Por que no habrias de venir a montar conmigo?

-Pues, no se si Kouga lo aprovaria y ...

-No se lo diremos-bromeo, el Jeque y una sonrisa distendio sus labios-Sera nuestro secreto. Nuestra...-le recorrio los senos con los ojos-,fantasia secreta.

A Kagome se le seco la boca. Se sintio incapaz de responder, pues su corazon, latia desaforado.

-Seras mi Inglesa de negros cabellos-Musito Inuyasha- y, yo, tu Jeque. Juntos viviremos nuestra fantasia y nos entregaremos a nuestro destino.

Lo contemplaba entre sus negras los labios entreabierot, el rostro sonrojado,los ojos brillantesy, mientras permanecia callada, sus senos de alzaban y bajaban agitados por el latir de su corazon.

-Di que si,Aome-Inuyasha no parpadeaba, la taladraba con la vista- y se hara.

-Si-Suspiro Kagome.

Se levanto a la mañana siguiente con el grito de "Haya alla Salat" repitiendose por la ciudad de Tanger, de la torre de una mezquita, a otra. El rosro de Inuyasha broto en su mente y sesento en la cama con un gemido, apretandose el corazon para que no se le saliera del pecho.

¿Realmente accedio a montar con el a las tres de la tarde¡Debio estar loca¡Desde luego no podria montar con el o siquira considerar regresar a palacio!

Kagome paso la mañana trabajando en el estudio. Grababan las vocalizaciones en varias cintas, una labor aburrida por sus constantes repeticiones. Kouga los animaba recitando el monolo de Hamlet "Ser o no Ser", cada vez que aprobaba una grabacion. Pero Kagome lo habia oido un millon de veces antes y empezaba a destrozarle los nervios.

Se sintio culpable al observar a Kouga, atravez del muro de vidrio. Le debia todo... entonces¿Como podria sentirse tan aburrida con el amigo que la salvo de la penuria?

Kouga Burton descubrio a Kagome, cuando tenia quince años y cantaba con una banda desconocida en la sucia taberna de la señora Kaede.. No tenia la edadde ley requerida. y estaba desesperada en conseguir dinero y compara algo que pudiera llamar suyo.

Su Familia Murio en un accidente Automobilistico, apenas cumplidos los catorce años.

Kouga la reconocio por su talento,lo mismo que la desesperacion de la joven y la tomo bajo su ala protectora.

Para aquel tiempo, Kouga rentaba un pequeño estudio, en los suburbios de Londres. Trabajaba veinticuatro horas al dia y tambien estaba desesperado por triunfar, al fin, en elnegocio de la musica.

Kagome aprendio los puntos y comas del oficio con el, lo observaba componer, grabar y editar las cancion tras cancion, para luego sufrir frustraciones y rechazos, por que asi era la vida, y asi era el negocio.

De hecho, vivio en el estudio por tres años, aunque casi nunca se encontraban, solo se veian cuando pasaban horas grabando o recorriendo las grandes compañias tratando de firmar un contrato.

Al fin, Kouga perdio la paciencia y ahogande en un remolino de furiosa iniciativa, formo su propia compañis. Grabando sus propios discos y lanzo a Kagome como su artista exclusiva.

Tuvo que hipotecar su casa para lograrlo. Aposto todo a la primera grabacion de Kagome y la joven sufria agonias indescriptibleas leyendo elnumero de discos que se vendian, las criticas de las revistas y las opiniones del publico.

El disco ocupo el primer lugar,y mantuvo ese lugas por ocho semanas.

Durante los siguientescuatro años, Kagome grabo quuince discos y todos alcanzaron el primer lugar. Las revistas para adolecentes la entrevistaban sin parar, y sus videos para la television lograban exito tras exito.

Kouga Burton, se convirtio en el As de la Industria de la musica. Todos querian trabajar con el. Administraba un conjunto de estrellas y tenia mas dinero del que podia contar.

Pero Kagome seguia siendo su Favorita...la mas importante, pues, lo acompaño desde el inicio. En los malos tiempos, cuando sobrevivian comiendo Te negro, papas fritas y mascaban la inquebrantable decision de triunfo.

-Salgamos a comer-propuso Kouga cuando terminaron de grabar-Vallamos a un Kasbah, pidamos algunas cositas para meternos en la boca y quiza, hasta nos topemos con un Harem interesante.

-Estoy cansada-se oyo decir Kagome-. Prefiero quedarme en casa y dormir- a medida que hablaba, su estomago empezo a contraerse por que supo que iria al palacio de Inuyasha.

Se fueron caminando, y Kagome los miro desde la ventana, con el cuerpo enfermo de exitacion. Tan pronto como desaparecieron de su vista, en sus brillantes ropas de verano, corrio a su habitacion,se pudo pantalones, una blosa blanca y botas negras, se cepíllo la masa de cabellos sedosos, y se pinto la boca, para tener buena suerte.Despues fue a la cocina y pesco las llaves del auto.

"Me aburri y decidi explorara Arabia", escribio en un papel, "Quiza cene alla, No se preocupen".

Dejo la nota sobre la mesa dela cocinay escapo por la puerta principal, para queMohammed, el sirviente, no la viera salir y le hiziera preguntas embarazosas de su atuendo para montar.

El trayecto al palacio del Jeque era largo, pero sin contemplaciones, pues la carretera no tenia curvas peligrosas.Al aproximarse al palacio, desde Agadir, empezo a sentir panico de nuevo, el estomago se le contrajo y la boca se le seco.

Pero, cuando cruzo la reja, y vio a Mioga esperandola ante la puerta, su estomago salto de contento. Inuyasha tampoco habia olvidado su cita.

El patio se veia muy diferente de dia...las arcadas de piedra,los guardias y los perros le daban un toque misterioso; las fuentes lanzaban cascadas de agua sobre elmarmol esculpido y las plantas caian de los balcones de madera, los perros despertaron de su siesta cuando Kagome estaciono el auto y empezaron a ladrar.

-Saludos,Sitt-Mioga se inclino con un profundo Salaam-.El Jeque la aguarda, por favor sigame.

Cerro la perta del vehiculo, Guardo las llaves un su bolso y sigui a Mioga atravez del palacio, esta vez por un corredor diferente. Mioga se detubo ante una cortina roja, la aparto y le indico con un adenman que pasara.

El cuarto vibraba con colores brillantes y adornos de cobre. El incienso llenaba el aire, los cojines casi cubrian el suelo y en cada detalle se observaba el lujo barbaro que la sedujo con evidente sensualidad.

-Asi que has venido a nuestra cita, Aome-Inuyasha, parado al otro extremo del cuarto, magnifico con sus ropajes blancos y su iqal de oro, botas de montar, y una camisa roja que acentuaba el bronceado de su piel, la saludo.

-Yo, siempre cumplo mis promesas-respondio y el corazon dejo de latirle varios segundos.

-¡Yo tambien Bint!- la boca se curvo y la mirada de ojos dorados hizo latir el cuerpo de la joven, respondiendo a ese hombre que se adelantaba para tomarle la mano,alto, primitivo, salvaje, magnifico-Ven, Montaremos mientras dure la luz del dia-la condujo atravez de la habitacion para recorrer un pasillo, mientras, bromeaba-:empezamos, como vamos a continuar.. el Halcon guiando a la Paloma.

Kagome rio, permitiendole que la llevara atravez de la frescura de la arcada.

-¡El Halcon y La Paloma!... ¡Arabia!...

-aceptas...abrazas mi cultura-observo Inuyasha, mirandola de reojo-.Lo note antes.

-Me parece lo es-afirmo, sin titubear-, en particular en lo que se refiere a las mujeres.Aqui, admiramos a nuestras mujeres por todo lo que consideramosintrinsecamente femenino. Son diosas de nuestros deseos, de nuestros corazones, de nuestra niñez...y las consagramos con nuestro amor.

-Esa no es la apreciacion que occidente tiene de los Arabes.-le indico ella.

-No me importa lo que piense una cuarta parte del mundo-replico-,si no la opinion que tengas Tu demi cultura.

llegaron a un arco elevado desde el que se veian las piedras polvorientas de un patio. El olos a cabllos, a estiercol, cuero y sudor permanecia en el ambiente.

En peon, con un sucio jelleba, tiro de las riendas de dos caballos para entregarselos. uno negro y otro blanco.Le tendio un Fuste a Kagome y formo un puente con las manos para que montara al caballo negro.

lo hiso y de repente, se rio, mientras la exitacion la invadia al sentarse sobre el garañon, que empezo a moverse al sentir el peso del jinete.El Jeque obligo a su poderosa montura a girar y al ver a la chica tambien rio.

-Eres muy agil, Bint-grito y espoleo al caballo-.Sigueme.

atravesaron el patio, los cascos de los caballos golperaon el suelo, mientras los hombres gritaban en arab, levantando las manos para saludar a su Jeque, que se lanzo como una rafaga hacia el desierto. con las vestiduras flotando al aire.

Radiante, con el viento despeinandola, y la arena picandole la cara, Kahome galopo al lado de Inuyasha y vislumbro la luz de los sueños en el cielo azul, sobre el mar de arena dorada. Se sintio valerosa, hermosa y libre; aspiro el olor a caballo y una s sensacion de poder la domino al cabalgar mas,mas, mas aprisa.

las espuelas delas botas obscurs de Inuyasha, brillaban, cual oro; bajo el ardiente sol.

¿Que distancia habian recorrido? El sol quemaba en el cielo, no habia nada, realmente nada,en kilometros a la redonda y, sin embargo, seguian avanzando, cruzando el desierto, como el halcon que volaba sobre sus cabezas,lanzando chillidos agudos.

-¡Dentente!-Kagome tiro de las riendas para detener su cabalgadura, pero Inuyasha siguio adelante y ella giro en amplio circulo, luchando por que el caballo nosiguiera al amo-¡Detente!.

Inuyasha hizo que el caballo se parara en seco y se volvio a mirar sobre el hombro,entrecerrando los ojos para enfocarla, mientras su hermoso rostro brillaba por el sudor.

-¿Que pasa?-grito-. ¿Necesitas beber?

-¿Por que no te detuviste de inmediato?-pregunto, enojada-Me oiste llamarte.

-Solo quedan dos horas antes del ocaso-le explico, frunciendo las cejas, que se unieron como dos cimatarras sobre sus dorados ojos arrogantes.-Debemos llegar al donuar antes del anochecer.

contuvo el aliento¿el Donuar? Sabia lo que no significaba. Conjuraba un mundo antiguo, un mundo que casi olvidaba: tiendas, arenas doradas, hombres y mujeres elegantes bebiendo te caliente de menta, en mesitas, bajo el sol.

-¡Anda!-Inuyasha la espero, mientras el garañon caracoleaba bajo sus poderosos muslos-. No perdamos mas tiempo.

-No puedo ir ahi contigo.-exclamo Kagome, ronca-.¡Alli, no!

-Deces hacerlo-los ojos dorados centellaban-.Esta escrito.

-¡No esta escrito!-replico, indignada-.No esta escrito y no ire contigo-se volvio y espoleo al caballo, para regresar, pero el animal no la obedecio y relincho, preocupado e inquieto.

-No puedes regresar-le grito Inuyasha-.No puedes...sin mi.

-Puedo y lo hare-elmiedo la obligo a golpear al caballo con el fuste en los flancos, para controlar sus movimientos erraticos.

El animal se encabrito, protestando, y Kagome lanzo un grito de terror cuando la tiro. Lo ultimo que vio fue una nube de ropas blancas y su caballo blanco galopando hacia ella, mientras la arena la cubria, sepultandola en un pozo negro...

Continuara...

* * *

DICCIONARIO:

Iqal: broche de oro que se usa sobre el turbante.  
Profucion: gran abundancia o cantidad de algo.  
Negro Terciopelo de Tiffani: Un color negro profundo, en tela terciopelo, que se utiliza para exibir los diamantes en la tienda Tiffani  
cimatarra: espada curva y mas ancha en la punta.  
Kismet: karma

Kasbah : son antiguas conrtrucciones que realizan tribus arabes.

Sitt: querida

Bint: chica joven (gomen, me confundi en la traduccion anterior)

* * *

NOTA:

Para aquellos que estan esperando el Lemon, les aviso que sera en los ultimos capitulos. Gomenasai. uou.  
u.o pero sera fuerte...mucho diria yo. xD

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**KAGOME: LA DIOSA REENCARNADA **

**ADAPTACION DE: SAILOR SUN

* * *

**

CAPITULO 3 DE 11

Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen...esta es una adaptacion de una novela.

no me demanden...no tengo dinero. T-T

* * *

A D V E R T E N C I A

ESTE CAPITULO TIENE LEMON LIGERO...BUENO...NO TANTO.

¬O¬ ESTAN ADVERTIDOS-------

* * *

El sonido de los cascabeles del arnés tranquilizaba a Kagome y el movimiento de la cabalgadura del Jeque la alentaba a dormir. De vez en cuando, abría los ojos, sentía punzadas de agonía en la cabeza y volvía a sumirse en la inconciencia, incapaz de enfrentarse a lo que sucedía.

El fuerte pecho del Jeque la consolaba con su tibieza. Su rostro de apoyaba contra el y aspiraba el aroma de la piel del hombre. Cuando habría sus parpados, miraba, mareada, el torso bronceado manchado de bellos obscuros y pensaba en Arabia, como en un sueño, un sueño vivido, de colores dorados, sedas y perfumes. El aire se enfrió, La arena, antes oro, se volvía rosa a medida que el sol comenzaba a descender y, al abrir los parpados de nuevo, contemplo los lilas que se convertían en violetas y al fin el negro de la oscuridad.

De pronto escucho voces, el crujido de las fogatas y, cuando el caballo se detuvo, comprendió que habían llegado al Douar.

-Despierta, Aome- la voz de Inuyasha retumbo en su pecho-.Despierta y contempla tu sueño.

Abrió los ojos, miro su rostro duro y hermoso y por un momento se contento con admirar sus facciones: los ojos sombreados con pestañas, la arrogante nariz, los labios sensuales y firmes.

Después vio a lo lejos y supo que era de noche. Las fogatas del campamento danzaban y brillaban en la oscuridad. las tiendas se diseminaban a los largo del claro, los caballos estaban atados a los árboles y las frescas aguas del oasis brillaban bajo las estrellas. Los hombres, y las sombras de los hombres se movían por doquier. Todos usaban turbantes y Jellabas, algunos cargaban pistolas, otros montaban guardia y otros mas se sentaban junto del fuego y comían.

-¿Te gusta, Aome?- pregunto Inuyasha, con una sonrisa- ¿Es este, el donuar de tus fantasías?

-¡No!- la exhalación fue débil, pero los ojos destellaban de ira-. Debemos regresar de inmediato.

El se rió, desmonto y atrapo a Kagome antes de que cayera. Sus fuertes brazos la rodearon, cargándola mientras caminaba hacia la tienda real.

Un sirviente se apresuro a apartar la cortina que cerraba la entrada. Inuyasha llevaba a Aome como si fuera una gacela. Los ojos asombrados de la chica captaron el lujo que la rodeaba, las paredes hechas de telas azules, las alfombras, la mesa de bronce con inscripciones árabes y el lecho de cojines que ocupaba el centro de la tienda.

-¿Como sigue tu cabeza, Aome?- pregunto, colocándola sobre la cama de cojines. se recostó a su lado y la estudio-. Caíste en el declive de una duna, por eso el golpe se atenuó. Pero aun así, perdiste el conocimiento...

- Me duele un poco- admitió, precavida-. Sin embargo debemos regresar Inuyasha. No puedes obligarme a permanecer aqui...

-Ahora eres mi prisionera, Bint- le advirtió en voz baja, burlándose de ella con los ojos, para luego fijar las pupilas posesivas en la boca de la joven-. Y harás lo que te ordene.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?-musito, aunque su cabeza repicara como un tambor y le resultara imposible apartar las pupilas de esa boca firme y sensual- Debes saber que lo que has hecho esta en contra de la ley.

-Aqui mando yo- le recordó- y aqui... la Ley, soy yo.

-¡No!...- su corazón se detuvo, mientras trataba de sentarse.

-Recuéstate, Bint-le aconsejo, empujándola contra los cojines- ¡Y acepta tu destino!

-¡No!-repitió, acalorada-.No me quedare para que...-la cortina de la tienda se abrió, acallando su protesta.

Un sirviente, con un Jellaba blanco y turbante, entro. Portaba una bandeja de bronce grabado y, sobre ella, una cafetera, dos tazas de filigrana de bronce y un platón del mismo metal, con cuadros de halva, una delicadeza turca, y bizcochos de especias. Se inclino y coloco la bandeja sobre la mesa diciendo algo respetuoso a su amo.

-¿Que dijo?-pregunto Kagome cuando el sirviente se fue-. ¿Que desaprueba que raptes a una Inglesa?

-No se atrevería, Bint-se rió el Jeque.

-Y supongo que crees que yo tampoco debería atreverme- la rebeldía brillo en sus ojos.

-Eres valiente y animosa, y se que lucharas contra mi- se mofo con frialdad, una mano fuerte descanso sobre la cadera de la chica para mantenerla prisionera-. pero esto forma parte de nuestra fantasía...¿ verdad, Bint? Tú lucharas, y yo, conquistare.

-Tu no conquistaras- se atraganto, temblorosa.

Inuyasha sonrió despacio, fijando la vista en la mesa.

-ven. Necesitas descansar y comer. Tomar café y prueba esos dulces. Una de mis doncellas los preparo para ti...

-¡No quiero comer dulces!-exclamo y su corazón se acelero con la cercanía de ese cuerpo viril y la amenaza sexual implícita en la voz sombría y suave-.¡Quiero regresar a casa en este momento!

-No me escuchaste, Bint-replico Inuyasha, apretando la boca antes de mirar a Kagome-y, por lo tanto, no aprendes. Eres mi cautiva, soy tu amo. Y dentro de poco, bint, admitirás con tu silencio que aprendas la fantasía que compartimos.

-¿La aprobare?- lo contemplo, anonadada, con el corazón sofocándola-¿ a que te refieres con eso de que...lo aprobare?

-Lo discutimos a detalle, anoche-susurro, suave. Con sus largos dedos selecciono un dulce para ella, metiéndoselo entre los labios y observándola con una sonrisa lenta y perezosa.

-No discutimos nada.- aparto el dulce de su boca con una mano temblorosa.

-Te aclare cada punto- le recordó el Jeque y permitió que sus ojos la recorrieran con insolencia, poseyendo se cuerpo, descansando sobre los pechos llenos, bajo su blusa blanca-. Y tú, Kagome, respondiste como esperaba.

-No...-su mirada la alentaba a evocar el modo en que sus senos se hinchaban, igual que en ese momento, y la erección se sus pezones sonrosados solo sirvió para humillarla aun mas, mientras sentía que la excitación la estremecía.

-Si-la fuerte mano se acerco, lenta, a los botones de la blusa, desabotonando el primero mientras ella lo observaba, temblando, hipnotizada por los dorados ojos.-Le diste la bienvenida a tu destino y a tu rendición total.

-¡Jamás!- protesto y luego exhalo, sonrojándose al máximo cuando los dedos de Inuyasha la excitaron al acariciarle los pechos. Ambos sintieron que sus pezones ardían bajo ese contacto.

-Tu cuerpo te traiciona- opino, sereno, inclinando la cabeza para cubrir la luz. Kagome oyó que exhalaba un leve gemido y cerro los ojos, indefensa, para que su boca tomara posesión de la suya.

-Por lo tanto-Inuyasha alzo la cabeza, respirando con dificultad, contemplando a la mujer mientras el suave sonido de las arenas del desierto flotaba entre el aire de la noche, afuera de la tienda-, olvidemos estas protestas y negativas, bint.

Se puso de pie y vertió café caliente y aromático en las tazas.

Kagome lo observo, excitada a un grado intolerable, confusa, furiosa contra el por haberla besado de ese modo¿ como se atrevía¿como osaba a traerla a ese lugar en contra de su voluntad, raptarla y llevarla a ese campamento en medio del desierto, con el único propósito de jugar con ella, para que terminara rindiéndose en sus brazos?

¡Lo detestaba! Sus ojos evaluaron la fuerte espalda, la arrogante cabeza y dijo ronca:

-Si crees que te saldrás con la tuya, te equivocas. Kouga se pondrá frenético si no regreso. Me buscara y...

-¿En donde te buscara?- se mofo Inuyasha, con frialdad, volviéndose para tenderle una taza de café-¿en mi palacio de Agadir?¿Y que encontrara allí? Nada. excepto un coche abandonado y las explicaciones que mis hombres le darán.

-El coche será prueba suficiente-replico, enojada, sentándose-. Informara a las autoridades que...

-Y las autoridades leerán la nota pegada al auto-Inuyasha la estudio, burlándose con los ojos, al llevarse la taza a los labios.

-¿Que nota?-indago, desconcertada.

-La nota que escribí antes de que llegaras, chérie. La nota comunicándole a Burton que te proponías explorar mis tierras, durante varios días, para darle mayor profundidad a tu trabajo.

Lo observo, alelada, horrorizada, y luego dijo de pronto:

-¿En serio crees que creerá todo eso?

-¿Por que no?-se burlo-.En tu mundo se llama tomar la iniciativa.

-Kouga sabe que no me interesa actuar y para cantar, no necesito conocer tus tierras. No me considero una actriz y...

-Sin embargo, hace dos días, actuabas en el desierto...

-Para un video Pop, eso no cuenta.

-Pero me dará el tiempo que necesito, Bint-le explico suave-y, te lo aseguro, es todo lo que requiero de tu amigo Burton.

El miedo le invadió al replicar, ronca:

-Kouga me conoce desde hace años. Adivinara que algo va mal. Casi forma parte de mi familia y yo de la de él. No lo engañaras.

-Nadie puede prever lo que contiene el corazón y la mente de otro ser humano-opino Inuyasha con frialdad, terminando su café y colocando la taza sobre la charola de bronce.

-Según tu-lo miro con ojos asustados e iracundos- Sin embargo, insistes en que observaste una aprobación secreta en mis pupilas anoche.

-observe mas que una silenciosa aprobación cuando te bese, bint- se rió.

Se ruborizo de indignación y vergüenza y guardo silencio por medio a gritarle y abofetearlo por decir esa verdad humillante.

Inuyasha rió de nuevo,, se volvió y fue ala salida de la tienda.

- enviare a una chica con agua y ropa limpia. Cuando sea hora decenar, te llamare.

La furia la sofoco, Sus manos temblorosas apretaron un cojín y de repente lo arrojaron sobre la cabeza arrogante.

-¡Vete al infierno, maldito!-lo insulto, pero el cojín golpeo la pared de la tienda con un ruido seco y solo escucho la risa burlona del Jeque, aumentando su ira, hasta que se dio cuenta de su falta de recursos.

En los rincones de la tienda ardía aceite en lamparillas que colgaban de los postes y los ricos brocados azules parecían mofarse, diciendo:

-¡Yo soy el Amo aqui y, me obedecerás!

¡Al demonio, jamás lo haré!,pensó furiosa, rechinándolos dientes; despues descubrió que sus manos todavía temblaban y lucho por dominarse, por recobrar la dignidad perdida. Cerro los ojos, y aspiro; profunda y largamente, hasta que la calma la invadió.

Inuyasha creía que consintió en consentir en realidad esa fantasía bárbara y, a pesar de que lo negaba, furiosa, en el fondo de su alma la excitación la consumía y brillaba en sus ojos. Por mucho que la molestara, admitía que ella tenia la culpa de encontrarse en esa posición.

Pero no deseaba que eso sucediera. Muerta de miedo, tomo café, casi derramándolo por el temblor de sus manos, y bebió a grandes sorbos, por que la sed la agobiaba. Se sirvió otra taza y con la diestra tomo la pegajosa halva y un biscocho, recordando que no había comido desde el desayuno, en que apenas probó un plato de fruta.

La cortina de la tienda se abrió y Kagome distinguió una figura, rodeaba de sombras.

-Soy Kikio-la hermosa chica poseia una voz tan armoniosa como su rostro-. Mi señor me envia para que te lave y vista.

-¡Que amable!-siseo Kagome, a través de sus dientes apretados.

-¿Esta lista la sitt?-Kikio se paro bajo la luz dorada y opaca de la tienda y Kagome la contemplo con admiración. Delgada como una gacela, con la piel oliva y el cabello largo y negrísimo, atraía por sus ojos lustrosos y su pequeña boca roja. Su pantalón del Harem estaba bordado en oro, como el peto, y unas diminutas sandalias cubrían sus piecesillos.

-Lo siento, Kikio-refunfuño Kagome, incapaz de tragarse su rabia-No quiero ofenderte...pero no permitiré queme bañes, ni me vistas, igual que si me aderezaras para convertirme en esclava de tu amo.

-¿Esclava?-los ojos aterciopelados de la joven la miraron con asombro.

-Me trajo aqui en contra de mi voluntad y...

-No se nada de eso-la interrumpió Kikio de inmediato, apartándose de la cantante- Solo recibí las ordenes de mi Señor.

-¡Tu Señor!-arrugo la nariz, sulfurándose-.No es tu Señor, sino...

-Es mi Señor. Sitt. Sin el mi pueblo se desperdigaría en el desierto, como el viento esparce los huesos de los cadáveres-el orgullo de su raza y de su herencia la hacia verse aun, mas hermosa.

-¿Hay aqui un baño que pueda usar?-pregunto Kagome poniéndose de pie.

-No. La sitt puede bañarse atrás del Shiraz.

Kagome miro hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda, donde una selección de magnificas alfombras colgaban de los postes para formar una alcoba donde bañarse. Los recuerdos de Beharim llegaron hasta ella al contemplar los tapetes y caminar, despacio, hasta ellos.

Kikio alzo uno para dejarla pasar, mientras sus pulseras de oro tintineaban en su brazo moreno. Atrás de las alfombras había una palangana, jabones, escencias, una toalla azul oscuro y un espejito.

Kikio vació una jarra de agua que llevo en una palangana. Una nube aromática se elevo con el vapor, haciendo que Kagome se sintiera aun más en el oriente. Kikio se volvió y empezó a desabotonarle la blusa.

-Yo puedo hacerlo-Kagome retrocedió, apartándose de los dedos de la sirvienta.

-La sitt descubrirá que es más agradable que otra la bañe.

-No estoy acostumbrada- replico Kagome, sonrojándose-. En Inglaterra, cada quien se baña sin ayuda de nadie.

-Eso he oído, pero me place pertenecer a una raza más sensual, con sangre en las venas. Aqui nos enseñan a darles a nuestros cuerpos los placeres que ansían.

-Nosotros nos consideramos una raza sensual-aclaro, a la defensiva.

-¿Y sin embargo se bañan sin ayuda?-sonrió Kikio, con un tono casi burlón-.¡Vamos! la sitt esta cansada, y yo no. Cierra los ojos y dame permiso para borrar el olor a caballo y a sudor de tu cuerpo.

Sintiendo que ahora debía cumplir lo que ofrecía, Kagome permitió que Kikio la desvistiera. La blusa blanca cayo al suelo, seguida del sostén de encaje, mientras ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, ardiendo de vergüenza, pero negándose a demostrarlo. No dudaba que en el campamento se murmuraría que era una inglesa frígida si le prohibía a Kikio bañarla. Sin embargo, después que la doncella quito las espuelas, se sintió cohibida al máximo al ver que sus bragas de encaje aumentaban la pila de ropa y al fin quedaba desnuda.

La mano de Kikio guió una esponja mojada en agua perfumada por los muslos de Kagome. Poco a poco se relajo. El agua tibia bañaba sus hombros adoloridos, su espalda y sus articulaciones se aflojaron hasta que abrió los ojos y su vergüenza desapareció entre la atmósfera oriental que la rodeaba.

-Cierto-dijo Kikio de pronto-,la sitt es tan bella como me contaron.

-¿que te contaron?-Kagome contemplo a la chica que se inclinaba ante sus pies.

-esta mañana se murmuraba que llegarías. Decían que mi Señor, el Jeque, había encontrado a su Aome y que era hermosa como esta escrito.

-¡Escrito!-exclamo Kagome, incrédula.

-Ahora que te veo-agrego Kikio-, se que no me mintieron. La sitt es Aome con su cabello de ébano y su piel del color blanco marfil, te pareces a la hembra del gato del desierto.

-¿Que gato?-frunció el ceño, confusa, y de repente inquieta por esa situación-.¿Que significa esa comparación? Y¿Por que me llamas Aome, igual que El Jeque Inuyasha?

-Esta escrito-replico Kikio y tomo la toalla azul real para secarle el cuerpo.

-¿No puedes decirme que esta escrito?-Kagome la estudio-. Debo saber lo que tú...

-Ya hable demasiado-Kikio apretó los labios y Kagome suspiro, cambio de táctica.

-¿Que lugar es este?

-Un oasis en medio del Sahara.

-Desde luego-sonrió-¿Pero, donde nos encontramos con exactitud?

-No te ayudare a ensillar un caballo y escapar, sitt.

-Kikio¿No entiendes lo que siento?-se quejo Kagome de inmediato-¡Me tiene prisionera!

De pronto, Kikio se puso en pie, apretando su pequeña boca.

-No se nada de esto y mi señor se enojara conmigo si digo otra palabra más. ¡Ven¡Levántate, por favor! Te vestiré y me iré.

Confusa, obedeció y contemplo ala joven que se inclino a recoger la ropa limpia. El cuerpo de Kagome se reflejaba en el espejo y parecía un felino, blanca, perfumada y bellísima.

-Usaras esto-Kikio le enseño unos ropajes de seda, joyas, unas sandalias y un estuche de maquillaje kohl, jena y crema roja en frasquitos de barro.

Kagome apretó los labios, pero sofoco su rebeldía y se pudo el pantalón de seda , tan frágil, tan tenue, que casi se sentía desnuda. Busco su sostén y descubrió que había un caftan de seda.

-¿No me pondré mi sostén?

-Mi señor no lo desea-la doncella inclino la cabeza.

-Tu señor es un egoísta, arrogante...

-¡Es un príncipe, de sangre real!-los ojos de Kikio le devolvieron la mirada indignada a Kagome y de repente le lanzo, tan enojada como ella-: Y a ti te honra, que uno como EL te haya escogido.

Azorada por la explosión de la joven, Kagome se dio cuenta de que la torturaban los celos. ¡Celos! pensó, contemplando el rubor revelador en las mejillas de Kikio, que agachaba la cabeza enojada.

Kikio...-Kagome se propuso consolarla-,siento mucho herir tus sentimientos. Pero debes comprenderme...me trajeron aqui en contra de mi voluntad y no quiero quedarme. Y no me importa ser la "escogida" de un Jeque arrogante que...

-¡Si, el Jeque es arrogante!-concedió Kikio, alzando la cabeza con furia- Pero es magnifico en su arrogancia. Y haría que una mujer gimiera de placer en sus brazos, si tuviera la suerte de que la eligiera. Sin embargo, todo lo que puedes hacer, sitt inglesa, es...

-¡BASTA!-la voz del Jeque Inuyasha El Khazir las flagelo como un látigo, desde la entrada de la tienda, haciendo que Kagome se sobresaltara y que el corazón le latiera como un tambor.

Kikio sofoco una exclamación y se volvió. El Jeque se aproximo, expresándose con acidez árabe y luego aparto con violencia la alfombra del Shiraz.

-¡No!- grito Kagome por instinto, girando para contemplar el rostro bronceado y alzando los brazos para protegerse de la mirada ardiente que la quemaba. El se quedo inmóvil, admirando el cuerpo casi desnudo de la mujer, cubierto apenas por el pantalón transparente.

Un silencio eléctrico se extendió entre ellos. Kagome no podía apartar los ojos de su captor, con la boca abierta por el impacto y las manos temblándole, al darse cuenta de que no había lugar para esconderse de esos ojos, semejantes a dos llamas.

Kikio se hecho a los pies de su amo. El la observo, inconmovible y cuando la sirvienta susurro mil disculpas a sus botas de cuero, el contesto con algo duro en árabe, y la puso de pie con un tirón de su fuerte mano. Sofoco un sollozo, la joven se inclino ante el Jeque y corrio hacia afuera de la tienda las pulseras de oro tintineaban con cada uno de sus pasos.

-¡Por favor!-rogó Kagome, ronca, cuando el jeque continúo parado ante ella, con los ojos fijos en su cuerpo-¡Sal¡Deja que me vista!

La estudio en ese silencio eléctrico, respirando con pesadez. Entonces las aletas de su nariz se abrieron, extendió la diestra y le quito las manos de los senos, mientras ella gritaba y luchaba, desnuda najo esa miraba que la taladraba.

-No...-susurro, con el corazón desbocado, retorciéndose con desesperación para esconder su desnudez-.Por favor...

El respiro hondo y tenso los músculos al contemplar los pezones erguidos. Después la trajo hacia su cuerpo, agachando la cabeza obscura y, cuando la boca calida se apodero de uno de los senos, ella lanzo un gemido de placer intenso, echo hacia atrás la larga cabellera y el fuego del deseo los estremeció, como el incendio de un bosque.

De repente, la soltó. Trastabillo, deslumbrada, con fiebre casi cayendo al suelo por esa marejada de pasion. El Jeque permaneció a su lado y, para su humillación, se sintió desilusionada. Lucho contra esa sensación terrible, odiándose con amargura por desear que el prosiguiera.

-No puedes hacer esto-oyó que su voz le advertía, arreglándose el caftan de seda para protegerse-. No puedes mantenerme aqui, como si yo no tuviera vida propia, ni ningún derecho.

-Te quedaras- afirmo, sin volverse y respiro con fuerza, como si ese deseo feroz lo estrujara con tanta violencia como a ella-.Esa es mi voluntad.

-al menos dime una razón-.le rogó, con violencia

-esta escrito-musito y la luz de las lámparas de aceite parpadeo un poco cuando la suave brisa del desierto movió las paredes de la tienda.

-estoy harta de escuchar la misma frase, como si yo no existiera y lo único importante fuera que algo esta escrito en alguna parte que ni siquiera conozco.

-Te quedaras, Aome-le ordeno, con los ojos llameantes de poder demoníaco, formidable- Así lo quiero.

su boca tembló al enfrentarse con ese ademán autoritario.

-Kouga vendrá por mí. No creerá, ni por un momento, lo que pusiste en esa nota falsa. Sabrá que algo anda mal y moverá cielo y tierra para encontrarme.

-Y cuando lo logre peleara conmigo por el derecho de poseerte-le espeto Inuyasha-Por que ahora eres mía, Aome y no te dejare escapar.-sus labios se curvaron en un amargo desden-Ciertamente, no huirás para reunirte con tu amo ingles.

-¡No es mi amo!-negó, furiosa, y la indignación se transparento en su voz.

-¿No, bint?-replico Inuyasha mordaz-.¿No te ordena cuando trabajar, dormir, y comer?¿No escoge tu ropa, ni te manda a bañar?¿No organiza tu vida y...?

-¡es mi apoderado!

-Es tu amo.-concluyo.

lo contemplo en medio de un silencio tenso, con la furia pintada en los ojos y en cada línea de su cuerpo. Sosteniendo el caftan para cubrirse, se enfrento a esos ojos dorados que pretendían someterla.

-Pero ahora soy tu amo-dijo Inuyasha, con desición posesiva-.¡Y me obedecerás!

-Prefiero morir-replico con fiereza y la voz temblorosa, tratando de negar la excitacion que le causaban las palabras, esa mirada y el recuerdo de sus caricias-Moriría antes de obedecerte.

se rió, y la burla invadió sus pupilas.

-¡Que pena, bint! Pues, si no te presentas ante mi mesa en media hora, vendré; y te obligare a que me reconozcas como tu nuevo amo tomando posesión de...-sus ojos recorrieron despacio, con insolencia y seguridad el cuerpo tembloroso-lo que es, mió.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Diccionario:  
shirazz: apartado, cuarto hecho con alfombras para dar privasidad dentro de la tienda.  
kohl: pintura utilizada en los ojos la hay roja, negra y verde.  
jena: pintura utilizada en manos y pies.**

* * *

**NOTA:  
SALUDOS!!!!!!!!! O.O aqui actualizando...**

**por cierto...MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**S A I Y A E L I T E**

** E**

** I N U H A N Y A**

**POR SU APOYO... arigato chicas,,,,,**

**U.U UFFF...AUNQUE SE K NO LEEN MI FIC.**

**LISTO., o.o...escríbanme reviews para saber si os gusta...chaooooo Mis queridos lectores.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Kagome: LA DIOSA REENCARNADA **

**ADAPTACION DE: SAILOR SUN

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 4 DE 11**

**Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen...esta es una adaptacion de una novela.**

**no me demanden...no tengo dinero. T-T

* * *

**

**A D V E R T E N C I A **

**ESTE CAPITULO TIENE LEMON LIGERO.**

_**¬O¬**_** ESTAN ADVERTIDOS-------

* * *

**

El Jeque salio de la tienda y Kagome se quedo temblando mientras la cortina temblaba por su partida. Los hechos comenzaban a impactarla. Se dejo caer al suelo y se apoyo contra la silla.

La única manera de evitar que Inuyasha tuviera poder sobre ella era escapar, huir lo más rápido posible de el, ir con Kouga y salir directo a Inglaterra.

Con renovada confianza se puso de pie y se vistió. Como Kikio se había llevado su ropa se coloco la ropa del Harem con una mueca de disgusto pintada en su rostro, se puso Kohol rojo en los labios, kohol negro en los ojos se tiño las pestañas con jena, colocándose también las pulseras de oro en muñeca y tobillos así como los aros de oro en las orejas y un collar de cuero.

Cuando estuvo lista salio.

Las fogatas del campamento iluminaban la noche, figuras cubiertas con largos ropajes se mecian al rededor de llamas doradas que iluminabas la arena del Sahara.

El ambiente, cargado de olores de fuego y pan, especias y carne le hizo agua la boca, y ella se dio cuenta que tenia mucha hambre.

Inuyasha la esperaba, su silueta se recortaba contra el fuego. También se había bañado y cambiado y el caftan rojo que usaba dejaba al descubierto los bellos del torso, el cual lo hacia verse peligroso, atractivo...como un demonio.

Unas babuchas doradas cubrían sus pies dándole un aire de príncipe, kagome adivino por instinto...al ver como se ceñía el Caftan a su cuerpo que el hombre iba desnudo bajo el, y su cuerpo se excito.

-Eres mas hermosa que Sheherazade--susurro Inuyasha cuando la tuvo frente a el, le tendió la mano-ven. Cena conmigo.

Se adentraron en una tienda llena de gente, y ellos guardaron silencio cuando vieron al Jeque dirigir a esa bella mujer hacia donde el se sentaba.

-todos me estudian de nuevo- murmuro Kagome al sentarse junto a el de repente le pregunto...-¿Quien es Aome, Inuyasha?...todos la mencionan...

-Todavía no llega la hora de revelarte todos los secretos, bint- tomo la mano de Kagome suavemente, haciendo que los latidos de la joven se apresuraran repentinamente.-acepta lo que te he explicado y ten paciencia.

-¿Que secretos me has entregado?

-los de mi deseo por ti-confeso y sonrió

-pretendes violarme- dijo con enojo y orgullo- no me has dejado ninguna duda al respecto.

-si quisiera violarte Aome, estarías ahora mismo tirada, desnuda en medio de la tienda sobre mis cojines, gimiendo por mi nombre...

-¡Ho!..-el corazón se le detuvo.

-pero-continuo Inuyasha dándole un beso en la palma de la mano- como puedes ver no soy una bestia, que intenta destruir tu inocencia sin que le importe tu dignidad...

-pero quieres poseerme. Y me forzaras si me niego...-Kagome lo miro a los ojos, esos dorados ojos que atormentaban sus sueños

-No te negaras Ame, y te prometo que no usare la fuerza- sus dedos palparon donde latía el pulso de la joven-.Tu corazón revolotea como un pájaro asustado cuando te toco. ¿Acaso te engañas diciéndote que tiemblas de miedo y no de excitación?

-¡no me engaño!-dijo enojada y sin aliento

-te engañas a ti misma, y te niegas las exigencias cada vez mas fuertes de tu feminidad.

-¡Mentira!- se sonrojo de ira- me niego a que me trates como un juguete de un aristócrata petulante y aburrido

-sin embargo, la fantasía es el juguete de los hombres y mujeres ¿no CREES?-indago frió-y tu apoderado sin duda comparte mi opinión o no habría filmado una película tan excitante en el desierto, contigo medio desnuda...como estrella.  
-kouga tiene una mente comercial y el dinero suficiente para reproducir visiones que cree...

-¡Feh¡Visiones!- se burlo- ¡un sinónimo de fantasía! y todas las formas de arte desde el inicio estas basadas en fantasías Aome, como bien debes saber...

-el interés que me muestras no se basa en el arte-replico-como bien sabes.

Los ojos dorados bajaron despacio por el curvilíneo cuerpo cubierto de ligeras sedas, con insolencia

-ah-suspiro-, pero, podría ser, mi Aome que se basara en el arte...de amar...

-no si me obligas-respondió con la boca seca, atraída sin remedio a esos labios pecadores.

-allí reside la belleza del amor-le explico, fijando la vista en los cremosos senos, rígidos e hinchados por el deseo, bajo el caftan de oro-: por que la mujer se rinde al hombre y no al revés. Y tu mi Aome, entenderás, al final, la belleza de lo que te digo, por que la única verdad que existe entre nosotros y que debes de aceptar si te conviertes en mi Aome.

-Aome...-repitió ¿Quien es Aome y por que?

-ahora cenemos- el jeque palmeo y de inmediato surgieron sirvientes con charolas de plata cubiertas de platos exquisitos y extravagantes, olorosas carnes y frutas eran servidos con rapidez y eficacia.

Mil olores de especias y hiervas aromáticas salían desde los platos de bronce, los cuales asaltaban los sentidos de la joven cantante y hacían que su estomago se contrajera de hambre.

Ya en la mesa Kagome miro iracunda el perfil de Inuyasha, odiando que le negara las respuestas ¿que ella no tenia derecho de preguntar que pasaba? sus ojos se posaron en los platos. Vio pedazos de carne jugosa, nadando en deliciosas salsas y panes aromáticos recién preparados y se le hizo agua la boca.

-come-le ordeno inuyasha, poniendo un plato frente a ella.

-no tengo hambre-dijo Kagome orgullosa y con una mirada iracunda hacia el Jeque-prefiero morir antes de comer con un arrogante como tu.

-vamos-el frunció el ceño-estas hambrienta Aome, admítelo y come.

-prefiero morir-repitió ella.

-a pocos metros de aquí-comento frió-la muerte es inmediata. Yo no bromearía con eso, quizás la muerte venga a tomarte la palabra.

-¡eso no es posible!-sofoco iracunda-¿no se supone que tu me cuidas?

-así es-la miro a los ojos-así que come.

-eres orgullosa Aome, pero...conquistare tu orgullo

-hablas como un macho arrogante

-soy un macho y tu una hembra-la miro a los ojos- mi hembra.

-¡soy una mujer y tu un hombre!-dijo-por favor, no me hables como si fuéramos animales

-Aome, cuando llegue el momento, te demostrare, con lujo de detalles las diferencias de nuestros sexos-le dijo seductoramente-hasta entonces piensa en ti y come.

-que no!

-tus ojos brillan de excitación Aome.

-¡¡¡lo que pasa es que estoy furiosa!!! Y tengo todo el derecho de estarlo

-y todo el derecho de conocer el éxtasis de someterte a tu hombre.-le dijo- tu cuerpo esta hecho para el amor, sin embargo no lo recibe. Tienes hambre y no comes. Aome ¿por que no satisfaces tus necesidades?

-yo-...-sin aliento lo contemplo- yo no...

-me viste en el desierto-le dijo en susurros- y te imaginases en mis brazos, que yo te obligaba a rendirte con mis besos y caricias...

-Mentira-le replico-!!Mentira!!

-ahora cierras tu mente-su, mano toco sus cabellos, contemplando sus labios abiertos-y niegas tus necesidades amorosas, tu hambre, tus ansias. Pon final a esto Aome. Toma lo que necesites. Solo así estarás completa. Satisface tu hambre y tus deseos.

Incapaz de hablar Kagome alzo los ojos y miro los dorados iris del Jeque, reconociendo la verdades sus labios, ella tenia hambre, un hambre tremenda y se negaba a comer.

-por lo tanto-dijo inuyasha-¿olvidaras tu orgullo y comerás?

Contemplo la comida y se resigno.

-esta bien.

Sonrió y el también se dedico a comer.

Kagome tomo un pedazo de pan y lo mojo en salsa espesa y oscura.

El sabor exploto en su boca y cerro los ojos dejando escapar un gemido de satisfacción que hacia tiempo su cuerpo quería.

Comió con ansias, saboreando la delicada carne que se deshacia en su boca.

-la satisfacción agrada ¿verdad, Aome?- pregunto Inuyasha mirándola con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo sobresaltada, como un ladrón que lo atrapan en la huida.

-tenia hambre-reconoció.

-así que comiste.

-si, comí-acepto-¿que hay de malo en eso?-lo miro a los ojos

-nada, Aome,-las pupilas doradas brillaron de satisfacción-nada, en absoluto.

Comprendió de inmediato lo que Inuyasha insinuaba y lo detesto. Lo detesto por que el sabia lo que le provocaba. Cerro los ojos y la misma pasión la obligo a pensar: tengo que alejarme de el.

Después de cenar Inuyasha le dijo:

-ven, vamos a caminar un poco.

Kagome se puso de pie, las campanillas de sus muñecas y tobillos tintinearon, símbolo de su cautiverio y su sumisión, ante su amo.

Juntos se dirigieron al extremo del campamento, alejándose de los beduinos que charlaban preparándose para el descanso. Saludaban a su Jeque con respeto y el les respondía pausadamente, y con mucha autoridad.  
En ese momento Kagome se dio cuanta del todo el poder, que tenia Inuyasha.

-¿aquí naciste?-le pregunto Kagome mientras contemplaban la luna a las afueras del campamento.-no en palacio, si no en un campamento donuar.

-si-la miro sorprendido, alzando las oscuras cejas-¿como lo adivinaste?

-la ignoro, pero al verte...como te mueves...como caminas y hablas...se nota el desierto en ti, además-lo miro a los ojos-aquí te sientes mas a gusto que en el palacio...es como si...esta fuera tu casa.

-comprendo-una leve sonrisa toco los labios del Jeque. Poso su mirada sobre la extensión de arenas...y sobre la hermosura de la luna...pues...tienes razon. Nací en el desierto y aquí me educaron.

-¿por que?

-por que así estaba escrito-bajo los ojos.

-¡otra vez la misma canción!-exclamo resentida-supongo que crees que todo esta escrito.

-¿y tu no?

-¡claro que no¡Nosotros construimos nuestro destino! el destino de los hombres no lo marcan los astros...como diria Shekespeare. Y yo estoy de acuerdo con el.

-sin embargo, Shekesperare se le asigno uno grande y poderoso-replico inuyasha-¿y quien de nosotros puede negar que era parte del plan de Ala?

-ja!-sonrió Kagome-Shakespiare no creía en Ala.

-cada uno escoge su dios- sonrió.

Kagome siguió sonriendo y contemplo las arenas ahora frías y misteriosas. Gozo, gozo como nunca en compañía de ese alto desconocido y de su brillante mirada dorada.  
-¿y tu Aome?-indago Inuyasha-¿Naciste en Londres?

-no-sacudió la cabeza haciendo que sus rizos tocaran su rostro.

-perfecto. No me imagino a la Aome niña jugando entre bloques de concreto.

-nací, fuera de mi país, por casualidad. Mi padre era Brigadier del ejercito ingles y su esposa tuvo a su hija en Bahrain.

Inuyasha dejo de caminar y una sombra cubrió su rostro.

Kagome dio uno o dos pasos más y se detuvo. Se volvió para mirarlo y solo vio una silueta recortada entre las sombras y la luz de las estrellas.

-¿Bahrain?-repitió atónito-¿naciste en Arabia?

-¡si!-su sangre empezó a latir con extraña excitación-viví aquí, hasta que cumplí los cinco años.

La observo atento, con los ojos brillantes y luego se acerco rápidamente atrapándola en un duro abrazo.

-me dices esto y... ¿todavía dudas de tu destino?

Sin aliento, Kagome lucho para soltarse.

-¿que diferencia podría haber...?

-una gran diferencia Aome-replico, seco-y ahora veras por que.-la tomo del brazo y la llevo de nuevo a la tienda real.

-¿que haces?-le pregunto ronca, mientras sentía que la arena se metía dentro de sus zapatos y hacia un remolino a su alrededor.

-te daré tu primera lección-inuyasha la metió a la tienda-sentirás la dulzura de la sumisión-dijo mirándola a los senos.

-¡Oh, dios!...-el cuerpo se le lleno de deseo.

Dentro de la tienda Inuyasha, la empujo hacia los cojines y ella grito al caer.

-naciste en Arabia-susurro Inuyasha incrédulo-y tienes la piel de mármol y cabellos de ébano.

-¡no!-dijo, luchando por escapar de ese cuerpo que la aprisionaba.

-admitirás que me deseas Bint-le advirtió, sosteniéndole la cara y tocando con su pulgar lo labios sensuales.

El cuerpo de la joven se arqueo ante las caricias del Jeque, sentía su fuerte pierna entre sus muslos, frotándose continuamente hacia su intimidad... sus labios sobre su hombro desnudo querian marcarla con el fuego de su pasion.

La lengua del árabe invadió su boca haciéndola desear estar desnuda ante el, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió como su boca quemaba su cuello, marcándola suavemente como su hembra.

El pulso se le disparo y sus miembros temblaron ante el calor de el Jeque.

-¡Basta!-suspiro Aome, deteniendo con las manos la morena cabeza demasiado débil para apartarlo-¡basta! inu...ya...sha...

-dime que me deseas-le ordeno con la boca contra su cuello-dímelo...y sométete Aome.

-¡vete al infierno!-exclamo con el corazón acelerado y luego se quedo muda al sentir que Inuyasha le quitaba el top de seda y lo aventaba hacia atrás, desnudándole los senos y admirando sus pezones que estaban duros como rocas e hinchados de excitación.-¡OH!...dios...no...no...-murmuro mientras sentía las manos del Jeque tomar uno de sus senos y frotar la punta con los dedos, haciéndola quemarse de deseo-¡no!

-si-le susurro-sométete- con la pierna le abrió los muslos acercándola a su excitado sexo.

Lo contemplo temblando de deseo y respirando a penas, con el corazón a mil sintiendo sus manos en sus pechos.

-entonces, que así sea.-musito Inuyasha y sonrió al acercar los labios a su pezón adolorido.

Kagome empezó a luchar con renovadas fuerzas, sabia que si sentía sus labios estaría perdida. Pero el levanto sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y sello sus labios al seno de la chica. Ella lanzo un gemido de excitación, bajo, ronco, lleno de deseo. Cerrando los ojos y respirando con dificultad Kagome sintió las habilidades del Jeque.

Inuyasha saboreaba el pezón, chupaba hambriento y su poderoso muslo se movía rítmicamente contra el sexo de la chica, hasta que Kagome sintió que no estaba hecha de carne, si no de fuego liquido que se derretía bajo las expertas manos del Jeque.

Con los ojos cerrados respondía a sus caricias, echada la cabeza hacia atrás, enloquecida se entrego hacia esa calida sensualidad.

Cuando la mano del Jeque toco sus muslos, la joven sintió que recobraba el sentido común, igual que el miedo y el pánico la obligo a soltar un gemido de sorpresa, cuando Inuyasha le desnudaba las piernas.

-¡no!-trato de safarse del agarre, con ojos llenos de miedo-no, inuyasha...

La miro fijamente, respirando trabajosamente, quemándola con las pupilas abriendo las aletas de la nariz por el deseo, comunicándole con los ojos la pasión que albergaba en si.

-tengo miedo, inuyasha-le confeso-mucho miedo, es una locura... ¡no puedo hacerlo!

Hubo un silencio tenso. El luchaba por contener las emociones, con el cuerpo rígido ella oyó como respiraba con fuerza antes de decirle.

-es una locura lo que sentimos, Aome-su voz salio ronca, con un marcado acento árabe-no, niegues lo que tu alma quiere o tu alma empezara a negarte...y entonces habitaras un infierno qué no le deseo ni al peor de mis enemigos.

Cerró los ojos para no ver el deseo en las pupilas doradas.

-¡no puedo!-susurro-no puedo...y las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, auque luchaba por contenerlas. Pero, escaparon de sus parpados y corrieron por las mejillas hasta caer en los cojines.

El soltó a la chica y cubrí sus senos, para abrazarla contra su torso duro y sostenerla contra su apasionado corazón.

-calma-le pidió emocionado-no debe haber lagrimas en la cama de los amantes, el amor físico es el mas dulce placer...aun en el dolor, es dulce.

-¡tengo tanto miedo!-susurro, le dijo pegada a su pecho-nunca debí dejar que descubrieras cuanto te deseaba... fue una locura...

-haaaa-la reto con suavidad-entonces¿lo aceptas?

-lo sabias- se sonrojo-...siempre lo supiste.

-lo vi. En tus ojos Aome. Desde el primer día en el desierto y en tu cuerpo...mientras montábamos.

-¡no era mi intención!¡no quería que lo supieras!

-¡tambien lo vi...-dijo abrazándola mas fuerte-tienes cara de virgen y cuerpo de pecadora. Una mezcla potente que cualquier hombre enloquecería, por tenerte bajo de el...

-tal posibilidad me embriaga de deseo, hace que la sangre me maree y que mi cuerpo-oprimió la dureza contra las caderas de la chica-...te pertenezca.

-pero...no entiendes

-entiendo a la perfección-le dijo- aceptaste el reto de mis ojos y el destino que te ofrecía, pero, como eres virgen temes entregarte a mi.

-yo...no...-empezó mirándolo temerosa

-estas aquí, Aome-replico-has aceptado. Tu destino se cumplirá.

Despacio y en silencio Aome miro el rostro del príncipe y su corazón dejo de latir. No podía negar las palabras del Jeque.

-tu también me entiendes Aome ¿Oh, no?

-¿acaso tengo otra opción?

-bien. Entonces dormiremos. Mañana iremos al Gran Palacio de Inuyasha.

-¿que?..-lo contemplo desde los cojines donde la dejo sola-..Pero pero, yo pensé que nos quedaríamos aquí.

-no-respondió-cuando llegue el momento de tu entrega, Aome, estarás en el palacio de mis ancestros, como se ha escrito.

-no permitiré que lo hagas-replico de nuevo, llena de repentinas energías para luchas-no permitiré que me lleves ahí, ni dejare que me tomes y que...

-obedecerás, como debes Aome- la interrumpió frió, entrecerrando los ojos- e iras donde yo quiera.

Se pudo de pie y acomodándose la ropa camino hacia la entrada de la tienda. Volviéndose la miro duro y frió

-descansa esta noche, Aome, pues mañana iremos al palacio de mis ancestros a cumplir con nuestro destino.

Aparto la cortina y salio con aire real. Dejando a Kagome llena de ira en medio de los cojines, aun, palpitando de ansias por el príncipe.

¡No permitiré que esto me suceda! se prometió Kagome orgullosa.

El campamento dormía a la una de la mañana. Kagome paseaba como fiera enjaulada, dentro de ella. Durante horas había esperado a que no se oyera ningún sonido.

Cuando al fin reino el silencio, se escabullo de la tienda real. Las fogatas se habían apagado todas, excepto una y un guardia se apoyaba contra una palmera con el rifle entre las manos.

Kagome se juro que un guardia no la detendría., decidida se quito las sandalias y se arrastro, observando la distancia que había entre el guardia y un grupo de caballos, que estaban atados a unas palmeras, al extremo del oasis. Fuera del campamento.

El guardia no se movió. De repente se dio cuanta de que estaba dormido y el alivio la hizo caminar con rapidez y silencio hacia los caballos, mirando alrededor buscando una silla.

No había ninguna a la vista.

Se desespero, jamás había montado sin silla. Tendría que comenzar ahora.

Apretó la boca con determinación, eso no la detendría, se acerco a los caballos y encontró el de crin dorada que Inuyasha le presto, el que la llevo a ese oasis, tenia las riendas así que, no necesitaba mas. Debía escapar lo más pronto posible, ya que, si Inuyasha la llevaba a su palacio, jamás podría volver con Kouga.

Inuyasha la quería en su cama, y ella no podía permitir que eso sucediera.

Kagome condujo al caballo lejos de la manada a paso lento, no quería que el guardia despertara.

Una vez que estuvo a unos quinientos metros del campamento, tomo aliento avanzo unos pasos mas y luego corrió hacia el caballo y salto hacia su lomo.

La alegría la invadió al aterrizar sobre el animal la excitación brillo en sus ojos, tomo las riendas y espoleo al animal a que trotara.  
Le pareció maravilloso galopar sin silla, se sentía libre y natural, el oasis se perdía en la distancia y el alivio se apoderaba de ella.

Galopaban cada vez más aprisa. El viento la despeinaba, el tiempo colaba y ella seguía avanzando, mientras el sudor bajaba por su cuerpo el caballo corría kilómetros y kilómetros.

Fueron horas. El amanecer nació iluminando las arenas de Arabia, reviso las botellas de agua. El calor era infernal así paso el tiempo hasta que el sol brillo en lo alto.  
El sol, significaba peligro. El astro le quemaba la cabeza mientras el sudor cubría su cuerpo totalmente, lo mismo que al caballo.

Empezó a cansarse, lo mismo que su montura. La arena no terminaba nunca, solo salpicada de vez en cuando por algún Halcón o gato del desierto.

Kagome comprendió que debía detenerse o su caballo no resistiría continuar el viaje, debían descansar. El brillo verde del horizonte llamo su atención, suspirando de alivio, creía que era un espejismo, pero el caballo se dirigió hacia ese lugar. Un oasis. Con aguas cristalinas que los invitaban a beber de ellas.

Salto del caballo y lo condujo hacia el agua fresca. Ella bebió con avaricia en medio de la vegetación. El caballo bebió sediento y Kagome agotada y temblorosa se arrastro hasta el borde del estanque y metió su cabeza en las frías aguas de líquido cristalino para que mojara su cabello.

Después de hartarse de beber se recostó contra una palmera y cerro los ojos, se sentía tan cansada, pero, no debía descansar tenia que llegar a un pueblo. Y llamar a Kouga

Contemplo su caballo y vio que descansaba bajo la sombra, un suspiro de cansancio salio de sus labios. Ambos estaban exaustos. Quiza debía protegerse del sol unas horas.

Despacio, el sueño la domino...aunque lucho por permanecer despierta.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Diccionario:

brigadier: antiguo nombre con el que se desiganaba al geneal de brigada o al contraalmirante de marina.

* * *

**NOTA:**

**QUIERO DECIRLES, QUE NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON LA CENSURA QUE VARIAS PERSONAS ESTAMN HACIENDO A LOS AUTORES DE ESTA PAGINA, YA QUE SI ELLOS ADAPTAN UNA NOVELA ES POR QUE LES HA GUSTADO, Y QUIEREN COMPARTIRLA CON LOS DEMAS.**

**HAY MUCHA POLEMICA POR ELLO, COMO ME ACABO DE ENTERAR ESTA SEMANA PASADA, POR LO TANTO QUISIERA PEDIR UNA DISCULPA A LOS LECTORES, YA QUE VARIOS SE QUEDAN A MEDIAS DE LAS HISTORIAS; Y LES DICEN QUE LA COMPREN Y CAMBIEN LOS NOMBRES.**

**SI QUISIERAMOS HACER ESO. REALMENTE NO ESTARIAMOS LEYENDO LOS FICS.**

**SI NO LES GUSTA. LES RECOMIENDO QUE NO LO LEAN.**

**GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION.

* * *

**

QUERIDOS LECTORES O LECTORAS ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, A PARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO LA HISTORIA SE INTENSIFICARA Y POR PEDIDO PONDREMOS MAS LEMON Y ANTES DE LO PLANEADO.

MUCHA GRACIAS.

SI QUIERES CONTACTAR CONMIGO VIA MSG MANDAME UN REVIEW PIDIENDOLO Y TE AGREGO.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**KAGOME: LA DIOSA REENCARNADA**

**ADAPTACION DE: SAILOR SUN

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 5 DE 11**

**Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen...esta es una adaptacion de una novela.**

**no me demanden...no tengo dinero. T-T

* * *

**

**A D V E R T E N C I A**

**Demasiado desierto, mucho calor...ve por una coca-cola xD

* * *

**

los cascos de los caballos la despertaron, sobresaltada Aome observo las doradas arenas y como en un sueño descubrió a la tropa real de guerreros del desierto aproximándose al oasis.

en un segundo se puso de pie y corrió a su caballo, el animal relincho y se aparto de ella, mientras lo llamaba muerta de miedo no dejaba de mirar sobre sus hombros y de repente su corazón se detuvo.

era Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rodeado de sus más fieros guerreros venia a buscarla. los ropajes blancos del Jeque deslumbraban al sol, lo mismo que su iqal de oro símbolo de su autoridad. Veinte guerreros lo rodeaban todos con ropas obscuras y turbantes, espadas y pistolas, cabalgando sobre animales pardos, negros o grises.

de pronto los hombres se detuvieron. solo Inuyasha llego hasta el oasis y sus ojos dorados la taladraron al pararse junto a ella. levantando una tormenta de arena.

-¡huiste de mi lado!-Kagome levanto la cabeza con orgullo, auque temblaba toda

-tuve que huir, y lo haré de nuevo si me obligas a seguirte

tomo el largo látigo de su silla y lo fustigo en la arena.

-entonces, no me dejas opción.

lo contemplo alelada, retrocediendo.

-¡no me pegaras!

-mis hombres observan-le dijo burlón-¿quieres humillarme ante ellos?

-pero, no puedes...

alzo el látigo con la diestra, y con violencia salvaje restallo en el aire. formando un arco antes de tocar las arenas, a los pies de la joven.

-te enseñare a obedecerme, Aome.

-¡no!-sin aliento y corrió a buscar al caballo

-¡no te subas a ese caballo!-le advirtió el Jeque-no lo hagas pequeña tonta.

-no esperare a que me golpees-se agarro del caballo pero este corrió asustado tirándola al suelo.

Inuyasha desmonto de un salto. Sus botas levantaron un remolino de arena y sus ropajes blancos abrazaron su cuerpo, avanzo hacia la joven con el látigo en la mano.

-¡no!..-le rogó Kagome, descalza, desprotegida mirándolo con miedo. un muslo desnudo asomaba entre las telas del Harem.

el la intimido con su estatura y su rostro impasible.

-¡grita!- le ordeno y el látigo golpeo la arena a centímetros de la joven

-¡por favor!..-gimió y se arrastro apartándose del látigo

-¡grita!-le repitió y el látigo crujió de nuevo, cayendo a un milímetro de su piel.

lo contemplo aterrada. de repente, lo entendió.

grito.

la boca de inuyasha se curvo con una sonrisa sus ojos brillaron de satisfacción mientras el látigo se alzaba y caía en la arena del desierto, acompañado de los gritos de la cantante.

los hombres veían el castigo que recibía la joven desde donde estaban, no veían que la piel de la chica permanecía intacta.

Kagome se retorcía entre agónicas contorciones y gritos acompasados con el látigo.

-¡basta!-musito Inuyasha, se le acerco se hinco ante ella y la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos. ella se dejo abrazar sin resistirse, enterrando la cara en el cuello moreno, respirando su olor. que ya extrañaba sin saberlo. a ese hombre, su virilidad, el sudor de su caballo, al cuero, el oriente...

-gracias-musito

-no debiste huir-le dijo con dulzura y le vio a los ojos- jamás te hubiera obligado a hacer el amor conmigo ¿no te lo explique?

-no, nunca!-pero le sostuvo la mirada- sin embargo, yo si te aclare que quería regresar a casa. y que no quería hacer el amor contigo... ¡OH!- se interrumpió cuando Inuyasha le tomo un seno con la mano

-quieres hacer el amor conmigo-la corrigió acariciándola, gozando con el rubor que la cubría y con su mirada turbia-admítelo, y descubrirás la satisfacción.

-si lo admito, descubriré que me usas- se defendió ronca-yo no te importo Inuyasha, solo deseas...

-igual que tu Aome- replico ronco y de repente la beso. duramente. hizo que su sangre hirviera y su cuerpo despertara de ansias por el. esa pasión que la convertía en una mujer lujuriosa e indomable.

unas risas y unos aplausos la despertaron de las nieblas en que estaba sumida. el orgullo la sacudió y la obligo a luchar en contra del Jeque. el atrapo sus manos rebeldes y su boca la violo, clavando su cuerpo ardiente contra la arena, apresándola mientras la besaba dejándola exhausta temblando de ira y excitación.

al alzar la cabeza y mirarlo le prometió.

-te conquistare, gata y convertiré tus mordidas y rasguños en señales de amor.

-¡jamás!- le dijo mirándolo con furia en los ojos -¡jamás!

-tus negativas solo enardecen mi sangre.-le confeso, la puso de pie y luego la llevo hasta su caballo. divirtiéndose entre la risa burlona de sus hombres que reconocían el éxito que logro al dominar a aquella gata de piel de mármol.

el jeque la coloco sobre el caballo blanco y después de montar, la apreso entre sus brazos tomando las riendas y espoleando al animal para que trotara.

la emoción la lleno al cabalgar junto al jeque, quien guiaba al sequito. las arenas temblaban al paso de los guerreros y de su príncipe.

el jeque inicio un galope rápido, con su tocado y sus ropas volando al viento, seguido por el caballo dorado que sin jinete avanzaba detrás del príncipe.

casi me agrada que me haya atrapado. pensó Kagome mientras sentía los fuertes brazos a su alrededor.

cuando al fin divisaron el donuar ya caía la tarde. el calor se hacia menos y las tiendas de piel parecían un espejismo.

el jeque grito en árabe y riéndose, condujo su caballo a la tienda real. Los hombres desmontaron riéndose con el y mirando a Kagome como si compartieran un secreto, por lo que ella se sonrojo y alzo la cabeza orgullosa evitando sus miradas.

el jeque desmonto y se volvió, puso sus manos en la cintura de la cantante y la bajo, pegándola a su cuerpo. trono los dedos y dio la orden a una doncella, tomo la muñeca de la joven y la metió a l atienda, en contra de su voluntad.

-ahora, bint-le ordeno, empujándola dentro de la tienda- me explicaras tus razones para huir.

los ojos del jeque la miraban llenos de coraje y se veía que hacia esfuerzos por contener su ira.

-pero, yo pensé...-empezó, disculpándose y retrocediendo ante esos dorados ojos

-huiste de mi-le dijo molesto, con los ojos brillando de rabia, una rabia que escondió en el desierto pero ahora brotaba sin restricciones-¿me abandonaste¿abandonaste todo esto¿el sueños que convertí en realidad para ofrecértelo?

-¡esto no es un sueño!-replico enojada-soy tu prisionera Inuyasha, sin ningún derecho, sin libertad.

-¡tu quieres esto!-afirmo sin dudas-tu quieres todo esto-con sus brazos abarco la tienda, los cojines, el incienso -quieres lo que te doy, desde mi amor, hasta mi mundo y mi desierto.

-no, no lo quiero-le contesto furiosa-¡no de este modo! no cuando me raptas, me tienes prisionera y me das latigazos delante de tus hombres.

-el látigo no te toco.-

-me humillaste delante de ellos.

-¡soy su Jeque!-le recordó avanzando hacia ella iracundo con los ojos centellantes-¡y tu eres mi mujer! a sus ojos y a los míos...me obedecerás o pagaras la consecuencia de tu rebeldía.

-¡no soy tu mujer!-le grito- tu me raptaste, me trajiste a.C. y me convertiste en tu prisionera no en tu.  
-¡maldita!-la atrapo entre sus brazos y la acerco a su cuerpo-¡así que no eres mi mujer, si no una inocente victima a la que rapte! una indefensa hembrea que se ve obligada a responder a mis atenciones no solicitadas.

-¡correcto!-dijo mientras luchaba en su contra con furia y enojo.- ¡soy una victima inocente!...

-¿y no ansias mis caricias?-le pregunto ronco, poniendo sus manos en la espalda y manteniéndolas allí con sus dedos como esposas

-¡eres un salvaje!-le insulto rabiosa, resistiéndose y empujando el torso lejos de ella, llena de excitación y deseo-¡un bárbaro¡un patán! una...

-¿que?-la interrumpió con dureza-¿una bestia?- apartando el caftan que cubría sus pechos, descubrió un seno hinchado, lleno, con el pezón erecto, rígido de deseo.

-¡quítame las manos de encima!...-murmuro, retorciéndose mirando esos ojos dorados y sintiendo en su interior el deseo resurgir en ella.

-¡tu me deseas Aome! admítelo o...

-¡suéltame!-respiro forzadamente

-admítelo- le advirtió-dime lo que sientes. dilo en voz alta y acaba de una vez con esto.

-¡nunca!

-¡lo dirás, Aome!-le prometió, rabioso y la ira vibro entre los dos. lucho contra el, con el corazón enloquecido, latiendo a ritmo rápido al sentirse dominada por el hombre, igual que siempre, igual que en su principio...

la empujo hacia atrás y ella cayó en los cojines, respirando a penas, desesperada por escapar, del deseo que consumía su alma.  
-no...-murmuro cuando el se acerco-no...no...

pero su cuerpo pedía lo contrario y, cuando su boca se cerró sobre la de ella y le alzo los brazos sobre la cabeza, se oyó gemir incapaz de sofocar su deseo por Inuyasha.

le abrió los labios y las lenguas se saborearon, entonces cerro los ojos y se entrego a el en una marejada de pasión.

-me deseas- insistió con suavidad, sobre los labios ardientes de Kagome.  
su boca con experta sensualidad y su mano cubría su seno. ella contuvo el aliento arqueándose bajo el jeque, al sentir que le tocaba el pezón erecto. entonces, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza

-no-respiraba con fuerza-no...no...

-di que si- le ordeno sensualmente mientras bajaba la cabeza y tomaba el pezón en su calida boza, mientras ella contenía el aliento, ahogándose y tratando de sacarse de esas manos de acero.

-¡basta!-susurro, odiándolo, amándolo- te detesto...

-me lo dirás Aome- la interrumpió y le desnudo el otro pecho con ademán violento, acariciándolo al tiempo que miraba el rostro de la chica perdido en la pasión-o te poseeré en este momento.

-¡no!-negó apasionada, jadeando de excitación mientras el bajaba su mano para tocarle la pierna bajo las telas de harem.

-dime que me deseas. murmuro y la beso sensualmente, bajo la cabeza y beso el cuello haciendo que estremecimientos recorrieran la espalda de la joven-dime que me deseas- e dijo mientras le quitaba el caftan por completo-dime que también ansiabas esto ¡dímelo¡dímelo!

-¡OH...Inuyasha, por favor...por favor!-le rogó con pasión y soltó un gemido cuando sintió la brisa en su torso desnudo hasta la cintura, el jeque deslizo su muslo entre las piernas de la chica. Kagome se arqueo ante el invasor de sus muslos dominada por la pasión.

-¡dime que me deseas!-le exigió -dime pronto, o te poseeré, Aome, lo juro, te poseeré...

-¡si!-susurro, bajo esa pasión aterradora, aferrandose al cuerpo de Inuyasha, correspondiendo a sus besos-diré lo que tú quieras...

-la verdad-dijo ronco, con el deseo pintado en su rostro y fuego en sus ojos-¡dime la verdad¡que me ansiaste desde que me viste¡que esperabas que esto sucediera!

-¡si!-gimió, mordiéndose los labios-¡si!

-dilo mas fuerte para que te oiga-le ordeno enloquecido de pasión

-te desee desde la primera vez que te vi.-murmuro contra su boca, calida-¡quería que esto sucediera¡quería...si...ho, si...y todavía quiero!

con un grito de triunfo la beso de nuevo y esa vez fue un beso tan excitante, que Aome casi se desmaya de placer.

ciega de pasión Kagome recorría el musculoso cuerpo de Inuyasha, el negro cabello, el fuerte cuello, lo llenaba de apasionados besos, mientras lo desnudaba escuchando los gemidos del Jeque.

de repente, una conmoción llego hasta ellos. obligándolos a regresar a la realidad.

el jeque, luchando por respirar con calma, alzo la cabeza

-¿que sucede?-murmuro temblorosa sin abrir los ojos

-¡un helicóptero!-exclamo el Jeque, mientras se incorporaba.

-¡kouga!-suspiro Kagome, viéndolo sorprendida

-¡maldito, Lobo!-exclamo Inuyasha, rabioso-¡viene por ti¿te iras con el?

incapaz de responder Kagome solo se quedo mirándolo.

-¿te iras con el?-repitió Inuyasha sujetándola por los hombros y fulminándola con la mirada.

¿acaso, tenia otra opción? el era su apoderado, su familia, su amigo ¡desde luego que se iría con el! pero, no lo admitiría jamás ante Inuyasha, perdería la cabeza y trataría de ocultarla. asi k solo guardo silencio.

-si no contestas a lo que te pregunto, por lo menos dime que fue verdad lo que dijiste ¡lo que admitiste! Aome¿hablaste con la verdad?

Inuyasha la tomo de las manos y miro fijamente a los ojos de Kagome buscando la respuesta que necesitaba.

las aspas del helicóptero vibraban por encima de la tienda real, echando arena por doquier.

-¡si!-susurro Kagome, ahora a salvo, a punto de escapar de se hombre para siempre, dispuesta por lo tanto a admitir su debilidad y su deseo por el, ahora que recobraba su libertad-yo...yo te desee desde que te vi. y compartí tu fantasía, desde el principio.

una silencio cayó cobre la tienda, de repente Inuyasha sonrió.  
rápidamente se paro y salio de la tienda sin mirarla ni una vez.  
Kagome estaba furiosa, como se atrevía a rechazarla ahora que lo había admitido??...malditos hombres.

el helicóptero aterrizo, la arena volaba por todas partes.

el jeque camino hacia el, con sus ropajes blancos ondeándose al viento. la perta del helicóptero se abrio. Kagome salio de a tienda en ese momento.

Kouga Burton piso la arena, con su cabello rubio, pantalones de mezclilla y su camisa blanca alto de belleza clásica. un Apolo reencarnado. con la mente llena de pensamientos poéticos.

-¡Kouga!-grito Kagome, corriendo a refugiarse en sus brazos.

los ojos de Inuyasha relampaguearon al verlos, con celos rabiosos y apretó la boca con ira. pero a Kagome no le importo...se lo merecía por descartarla con indiferencia.

-¡Kag, casi me matas del susto!-le dijo Kouga-¡que demonios te impulso a...?

-una maldita curiosidad-sollozo contra su pecho

-pero,¡no te das cuenta de lo que pudo sucederte?

-estaba bajo mi protección-intervino la voz del Jeque-nadie podía hacerle daño

-¡esta chica vale millones!-replico Kouga enojado, con ella en sus brazos-es una gran estrella y cientos de personas dependen de su voz. No permitiré que vague por el desierto de esta forma. supuse que estaba raptaba y que iban a pedir rescate por ella y...

-debes estar cansado después de tu larga búsqueda-lo interrumpió el príncipe, mirando a Kagome sin cesar-¿me permites ofrecerte un refresco¿la oportunidad de descansar?

-¡debe estar bromeando!-la ira lo invadió-me llevare a Kag de inmediato a...

-tu piloto esta cansado-observo Inuyasha, con el rostro lleno de arrogancia-le ofreceré un TE de menta antes de que regrese a Tánger.

-¡espere un segundo!-dijo Kouga furioso-tengo muchas cosas que decirle antes de...

el jeque se volvió y fijo su fría mirada en el.

-puedes hablar con Aome en la intimidad de la tienda real. Les servirán el te e unos minutos.

el piloto bajo del aparato y camino hacia el jeque, con una expresión de respeto en su cara morena, se inclino y dijo salaam.

-bien-refunfuño Kouga-, supongo que puedo perder otra hora.

-regresaran a Tánger esta noche-le dijo el Jeque-tengo asuntos pendientes así que deberán disculparme-se giro sobre sus talones y se alejo seguido del piloto

-me encantaría darle una paliza a ese perro-musito Kouga-es el tipo de príncipe arrogante del desierto ¿verdad?

-si-sus ojos relampaguearon al fijarse en Inuyasha

-entonces, ven-Kouga suspiro-llévame a la tienda y tomemos ese maldito te. tenemos que hablar.

caminaron sobre la arena hasta la tienda real. Kagome aun despeinada por las caricias del Jeque aparto la cortina y entro, seguida de Kouga.

-¡santo Dios!-Kouga se paro en seco-esto es sensacional Kag,...igual a las mil y una noches.

-si...-sus ojos recorrieron el lujo al que ya estaba acostumbrada

-pues, entiendo por que no desperdiciaste oportunidad de venir aquí-Kouga toco la lámpara de aceite perfumado-¡que lugar tan increíble!

-algo que nació de la fantasía...

esas palabras flotaron en el aire y Kouga se volvió despacio, contemplándola como si jamás la hubiese visto antes, estudiando su cabello alborotado, la boca hinchada y sensual y los ojos que brillaban de deseo.

-¿una fantasía?

pues ¿no es así?-se sonrojo ella

-¿que sucedió aquí, Kag?-le pregunto serio, sentándose sobre un cojín.

-¡nada!-respondió sonrojándose más

-entonces ¿por que hablas de ese modo? mírate...-le paso la mano por la cabeza-ya no te pareces a Kag, algo cambio en ti.

aceptándolo ella respondió

-¿y ese cambio te parece tan terrible?

-¿acaso así lo dije?

-pues, suena espantoso-le dijo enojada y mas roja todavía.

-solo...pensaba en tu carrera. en tus admiradores Kag...tienes una imagen perfecta en este momento...ya conoces el dicho "no cambies de caballo a la mitad de la carrera"

-pero yo no soy una caballo-alzo la cabeza enojada-soy una mujer

-no hacia comparaciones, ponía un ejemplo-la miro de nuevo y asustado le pregunto otra vez- ¿que sucedió aquí, Kag¡has cambado por completo!

-¿en unas horas?-le dijo asustada-¡no seas absurdo!

-fue el ¿verdad? El Jeque, el te hizo esto.

-no se a que te refieres-contesto evitando su mirada.

los ojos de Kouga se abrieron por el Shock de la comprensión y con un ademán abarco la tienda, tenso, al recibir el impacto de su descubrimiento

-¡te hizo el amor!-dijo, pálido

-¡no!-le dio la espalda culpable. ¿como lo adivino?

-¡acerté!-suspiro Kouga apretando los puños lleno de furia-¡esa maldita bestia!

la cortina de la tienda se abrió. un sirviente de turbante rojo entro, llevando una bandeja con el te y unos bizcochos con especias. las coloco en la mesa y salio.

-¿te sirvo una taza de te?-pregunto, ansiosa por cambiar el tema-debes tener mucha sed.

Kouga se acerco. la furia pintaba su cara y los ojos la acusaban. Kagome sintió ira, y pretendió esconderla.

-toma-sonrió tensa, se sirvió otra ella y se sentó sobre los cojines de seda.

-¡dios, mió! te sientes como en tu casa-dijo sin dejar de observarla

ella le miro, culpable

-como si pertenecieras a esta cultura

-no seas absurdo...-empezó ronca, poniendo la taza sobre la mesa

-sabes que tengo razón-contesto-y que digo la verdad ese maldito de Inuyasha hizo el amor contigo...

-Kouga...

-lo hizo-Kouga puso la taza tan fuerte que volcó su contenido-te hizo el amor y destruyo todo lo que valía en ti.

-te estas precipitando y...

-¡no me mientas!-se hincó ante ella-esto te volvía especial...esa inocencia...como un botón que florecía bajo una campana de vidrio, sin que nada lo tocara...

-¡Kouga!-contuvo el aliento

-eras endiabladamente sensual-dijo ronco-pero lo ignorabas ¡ni siquiera te pasaba por la cabeza! te considerabas otra chica mas, pero...eras una lolita, atrayendo a los hombres sin proponértelo.  
-¡OH, dios!...

-¡pero ahora, lo has descubierto!-dijo furioso-¡ahora sabes que eres una mujer sensual e Inuyasha te abrió los ojos! convirtió a mi adolescente perfecta, en una Hembra que...

-¡ya no soy una adolescente!-lo interrumpió enojada-soy...

-¡siempre serás una adolescente para tus fans...para esos entupidos niños de trece años...¿crees que seguirán soñando contigo cuando te vean como eres ahora¿como la amante del jeque?

-¡no soy su amante!

-¡lo serás, si te quedas un minuto mas al lado de ese perro!

-¡no me hizo el amor Kouga, te lo juro!

-¡Kag!-la rodeo con los brazos-¡dios, júramelo de nuevo¡júralo y di que es verdad!

-Kouga-gimió, pegándose a el-no me hizo el amor¡no lo hizo!

la cortina de la tienda se abrió.  
el jeque, parado en la entrada los contemplaba con ojos oscuros llenos de rabia, recostados sobre los cojines.

-¡OH!-Kagome se separo de Kouga contemplando el rostro del Jeque-Inuyasha, yo...

-vengo a ofrecerles la comida de mi mesa-la interrumpió frió-la cena será servida en diez minutos. presentense en ese tiempo-se giro y salio de la tienda mientras el pulso de Kagome se agitaba

-¿siempre te habla así?-pregunto

-ya te dije, que no me hizo el amor.

-¿entonces, por que estas aquí?

-no vine por mi voluntad, el me rapto.

-¿que?

-me rapto. y me trajo aquí contra mi voluntad, soy su prisionera Kouga, no su amante.

-¿por que no me dijiste antes?

-por que seria demasiado peligroso, esta es su tierra, el manda aquí, no tenemos opción debemos obedecerlo.

-correcto,-dijo furioso. pero yo mando en el helicóptero y apenas termine la cena que no hemos pedido volaremos de regreso sin perder ni un segundo.

Kagome se le quedo mirando, y comprendió que volver a Tager, a occidente, a su carrera...era volver al infierno.

la purta que conducía al occidente fue cerrada de golpe por el Jeque y nadie sobre la tierra la abriría de nuevo...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

NOTA:

**ESTA VES HE SUBIDO DOS CAP. A LA VEZ...OJALA LES GUSTE ASI DE RAPIDO.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**n.n RECUERDEN: SU OPINION VALE, NO SE CALLEN ESCRIBAN REVIEWS**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**KAGOME: LA DIOSA REENCARNADA **

**ADAPTACION DE: SAILOR SUN

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 6 DE 11**

**Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen...esta es una adaptacion de una novela.**

**no me demanden...no tengo dinero. T-T

* * *

**

Cenaron, con aparente tranquilidad.

Bajo la atenta mirada del Jeque Inuyasha, que no despegaba los dorados ojos de halcón de Kagome.  
Kouga sin embargo apenas toco la comida, arrugando la nariz cada vez que le llevaban algún plato.

-¡kag!-se inclino ante ella-debemos irnos, llegaremos muy tarde a Tánger, casi son las Ocho, y son dos horas de viaje.

-si, claro-miro a Inuyasha de inmediato, ya extrañándolo junto con su adorado desierto.

-Jeque Inuyasha-Kouga se aclaro la garganta-su hospitalidad ha sido grandiosa pero ya es tarde y debemos...

-desde luego-Inuyasha los miro de reojo fríamente-pero antes...verán los bailes.

-muy amable de su parte Señor, pero...

-Así lo acostumbramos-dijo tajante y firmemente. Y palmeo.

De inmediato se escucho la música, campanillas, flautas, tambores, llenaron la atmósfera mientras el fuego y el incienso adormecían los sentidos.

Kikio salio de las sombras, hermosísima, con un vestido transparente que cubría su vientre plano y moreno, que se movía sinuosamente a ritmo de los tambores.  
Su largo cabello ondeaba a ritmo de sus caderas, flotaba con la música y los cimbalos sonaban como pajarillos apresados en sus largos dedos.

Kouga capturado por la belleza de la chica y el fuego del baile se sentó nuevamente mientras tomaba vino de su copa dejándola vacía, mientras Kikio no despegaba sus negros ojos de los de Kouga.

Estaba fascinado, cautivado contemplándola, retorciéndose y girando al lado de la fogata, hechizándolo con su exótica belleza.

Se acercaba la mesa meciéndose hacia atrás y hacia adelante, mirándolo con sus provocativos ojos y su cuerpo hipnótico.

La mano de Kouga tembló al alzar la copa. Estaba vacía. Contemplo alelado a Kikio, Inuyasha sonrió con frialdad y chasqueo los dedos. Un sirviente se adelanto de inmediato y le lleno la copa y de nuevo la vació.

-es magnifica¿verdad, Burton?-dijo con frialdad y mirada calculadora.

-¡Magnifica!-Concordó con voz gruesa y tomo su copa vaciándola mientras la admiraba, hechizado.

Los cimbalos tocaban con fuerza. El sudor bañaba el cuerpo de kikio que se retorcía y giraba mientras la música aumentaba de velocidad y de volumen.

Kagome observaba, pálida de celos y sintió que su odio hacia Inuyasha de nuevo la Invadía¿magnifica? si, claro...pero... ¿Inuyasha tenia que decirlo delante de ella?

De repente, Kikio cayó sobre la alfombra frente a la mesa, y la música paro abruptamente.

-¡Fantástico!-Kouga se puso de pie, aplaudió con entusiasmo y tomando la pequeña mano de Kikio le dijo-debes ven a verme en Tánger ¡podría convertirte en una estrella! si cantas tan bien como bailas...

-Kikio pertenece al desierto-dijo el Jeque, seco-se moriría en la cárcel de Occidente.

-Pero... ¡es Fantástica!-lo mejor...lo mejor...desde...-se detuvo frunciendo el ceño- ...quiero decir...yo...-tartamudeo, movió la cabeza pálido-es...es...

-¿Kouga?-Kagome se puso de pie preocupada

-Me...me siento extraño...debe ser el calor...y...-se interrumpió confuso y movió la cabeza de nuevo, quedo mas confuso.

-Quizás debería acostarse-sugirió Kagome mirando a Inuyasha

-Feh! Quizás debería desaparecer-dijo Inuyasha, levantándose y mirándolo con desprecio.

Hubo un silencio prolongado.

-el té...estaba...drogado...-cayo de lado y tiro la mesa, espaciendo su contenido sobre el suelo.

-¡Kouga!-Kagome corrió hacia el

-¡déjalo!-Inuyasha la tomo del brazo y la saco de la tienda-Mi gente se encargara de el.

-¡suéltame, Inu..ya..sha...

-tu te vienes conmigo, Aome-la arrastro hacia la tienda real

-¡no!-se tropezó, y miro hacia atrás, viendo como dos hombres cargaban a Kouga-¿a donde se lo llevan?

-a que duerma la siesta-respondió seco, tirándola dentro de la tienda-cuando se despierte por la mañana, tú y yo ya estaremos muy lejos.

-¿que?-lo miro a los ojos, con miedo.

Sus ojos dorados la estudiaron al tiempo que la dominaba con su altura

-¿creíste que permitiría... que me haría a un lado...para que te apartara de mi?

-pero prometiste...-dijo temblando.

-mentí, Aome-le dijo descarado, la tomo de la muñeca y la aplasto hacia su cuerpo-pero tu, no ¿verdad Aome?, tu me dijiste la verdad. Que me deseabas, que me ansiabas desde el momento en que tus ojos se posaron en mí, que tenías hambre, igual que yo...

-no sabia lo que decía, se sentía atrapada y hubiera dicho cualquier cosa.

-pues ahora, querida Aome, sentirás que la trampa se cierra sobre tu cabeza.

-no puedes hacer esto, no puedes-dijo mientras lo miraba temblando en sus brazos

-partimos de inmediato-le dijo soltándola-¡toma!-le aventó un puñado de ropa- vístete con eso, nos disfrazaremos, Aome. Y tu amigo jamás nos encontrara. Ni siquiera si nos busca por diez días recorriendo el Sahara en su helicóptero.

-Kouga revolverlas arenas del desierto hasta encontrarme, no se detendrá ante nada- le dijo valiente mientras alzaba su cabeza con orgullo.

-Buscara un Jeque y una inglesa. Pero... solo hallara a beduinos con ropas oscuras y pasara entre nosotros sin darse cuenta, Aome. Puedes estar segura.

Giro sobre sus talones y salio de la carpa. Aome se quedo contemplando el vació. Bajo su mirada la ropa que tenia entre los brazos¿como se atrevía aquella bestia a hacerle eso?..

De pronto, alguien entro a la tienda.

-¡vete de aquí, mal...!-Kagome se detuvo, mientras Kikio entraba y la miraba con desden

-mi señor me manda para que te ayude-le quito la ropa de los brazos- debemos darnos prisa.

-¡pues no lo haré!-kagome dio una patada al suelo

-desvístete con rapidez para que te asista-le dijo kikio mientras la miraba con desprecio-mi señor, desea partir al instante.

Kagome la miro y descubrió el desagrado pintado en el bello rostro ¿así que kikio aun sentía celos por la relación que tenia con Inuyasha?, de repente, la esperanza nació en Kagome, al darse cuenta que Kikio la ayudaría a escapar.

-yo...yo no quiero acompañar a tu señor-afirmo despacio mirándola

-ninguna mujer rechazaría a un hombre como el.-replico, con un bufido de desprecio.

-pero es cierto, si no fuera así ¿por que escape al desierto, y por que peleo contra el¡Yo quiero ir con Kouga!

Kikio titubeo, luego soltó una carcajada.

-mientes, Inglesa-se inclino y la desvistió dándole la ropa en orden para ponérsela, ropas de beduino

-si quisiera quedarme con Inuyasha... ¿por que trate de escapar anoche?

-aun si lo que afirmas es verdad-la miro de reojo-¿que se puede hacer?

-cuando Kouga despierte...dile donde estoy-le dijo con prisas mientras terminaba de vestirse-descríbele como voy vestida y donde me llevan; así pondrá reconocerme desde el aire...

-si te obedeciera, me traicionarías-la miro con odio-ante mi Señor Inuyasha.

-No, por que jamás volveré al Sahara-le dijo firme.-si el me encuentra me llevara lejos de aquí.

Afuera se oían los caballos y las platicas en árabe, el jeque estaba por salir en minutos.

-lo considerare, sitt. Le murmuro-ahora dejemos de hablar y apurémonos.

En cuestión de minutos Kagome estuvo lista, con sus ropajes de beduino en rojo sangre y negro.  
Con khol negro delineando sus rasgados ojos de chocolate y khol rojo en los labios voluptuosos

Al mirarse al espejo Kagome se sorprendió.

La chica del espejo era...una Reina del desierto.  
Contuvo el aliento al verse, esa ropa y esa pose majestuosa...era, como Inuyasha.  
De golpe, recibió el impacto. ¿Cuanto había ya influido ese Jeque en ella?

KIkio al verla pálida de celos apretó la boca y se inclino ante ella.

La cantante salia orgullosamente portando el yashmak y el traje de los auda khazir.

Los hombres al verla pasar le lanzaban curiosas miradas y le hacían reverencias considerándola una reina guerrera.

Un Hombre camino hacia ella, vestido de negro y la arrogancia de sus movimientos, le indico a la joven que se trataba de Inuyasha.

-muy bien, bint-la felicito, parándose a su lado y estudiándola-portas tus vestiduras como toda una reina guerrera.

Lo miro a trabes de sus pestañas y no dijo nada, su corazón latía alocado. Lo deseaba, lo odiaba, ansiaba escapar y ansiaba rendirse.

-Mi gata de mármol-suspiro Inuyasha y aparto el Yazhmak para admirarla la apasionada curva de sus labios rojos-¡mi reina guerrera!-la abrazo sin ninguna ceremonia y la beso en la boca, frente a sus hombres. Sus brazos la apretaban indefensa, contra su fuerte pecho masculino.

Cuando el árabe retrocedía tenía la cara roja y los ojos encendidos de deseo. Kagome casi se deja caer al suelo, consumida por el fuego del odio y la pasión.

-ven-dijo tomándola de la mano-debemos irnos de inmediato.

Juntos caminaron hacia los caballos y montaron con soltura.

-¿Kouga esta bien?-pregunto Kagome preocupada-¿no se lastimo en la caída?

-no te preocupes demasiado por el, Aome-le advirtió Inuyasha-por que reaccionare con la locura de un hombre celoso.

-¿también drogaste al piloto?-pregunto enojada

-no, el es un Auda Khazir, bint-se rió, descarado-somos una tribu muy antigua...nos encuentras en todas partes...hasta en un helicóptero en Tánger.

Inuyasha guió a su caballo entre las tiendas.

Kagome tembló de miedo, observándolo por un momento antes de seguirlo.

-toma-Inuyasha saco una espada y se la dio en la mano-es por precaución, guárdala. Nos enfrentaremos al peligroso desierto, debes estar preparada.

-no puedo aceptarla-repuso contemplando la cimatarra con terror.

-debes-replico tenso.

-pero, pensé que iríamos al gran palacio de Inuyasha...

-iremos. Sin embargo, son muchas horas de viaje y cabalgaremos sin escolta para evitar nos descubran. Tomala.

-métela en la vaina, bint-se mofo el jeque-hay una colgando en tu cadera.

Sin sonreír Kagome vio su cadera y enfundo la cimatarra. Mirándolo con fijeza.

-partamos-dijo Inuyasha sin aliento y con voz inusualmente ronca.

Sofocada, temerosa y excitada Kagome, partió junto al Jeque.

Galoparon entre las dunas casi S/n hablar, sin mirar a derecha o izquierda. El sonido de los cascos sobre la arena, el desierto iluminado por la luna, las estrellas brillando en el firmamento, y el donuar que se perdía a la distancia. Todo se combinaba y Kagome sentía una profunda alegría.

Después de una hora de galopar sin parar. Completamente solos y con un mar de arena que se extendía hasta donde la mirada abarcaba. Se miaron por un momento a los ojos, los de el llenos de pasión, los de ella llenos de felicidad.

Cerca de la media noche, el Templo apareció a la distancia. Al principio Kagome pensó que alucinaba. Loas amplios muros de piedra tallada y las rocas montañosas semejaban sombras negras en la oscuridad. Pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que esa mole de roca era real y se acercaba a ella.

-¿es este el gran palacio de Inuyasha?-le grito al Jeque

-No-respondió-pero aquí pernoctaremos hoy.

El Templo los recibió en silencio. La luna creciente y las estrellas, brillaban en el cielo oscuro, iluminando los muros de piedra.

Un templo en ruinas, penso, admirandolo azorada. Podía tener miles de años; el techo se caía en pedazos y las bastas piedras de la entrada contenían grabados y símbolos.

Las inscripciones le parecieron magnificas. Las recorrió con los ojos deseando comprender lo que significaban, entender lo que querían comunicar, y ella no entendía.

-¿en donde estamos?-pregunto hechizada por la belleza antigua y la serenidad que la rodeaba.

-en el Templo de Aome.-le respondió el eco de la voz de Inuyasha, mientras la guiaba y conducía ágilmente el caballo entre las dunas, hacia las grandes puertas en forma de arco.

-¡Aome!-lo contemplo con la garganta seca y detuvo su caballo de inmediato.

-no tengas miedo de tu destino, Aome.-le pidió conmovido-este es tu santuario, y aquí vibra tu destino con mas fuerza. Cada inscripción, cada muro, cada silencio, contienen la verdad de tu nacimiento. Este es tu Templo...Tu Corazón.

Desmonto con un movimiento enérgico. Kagome miro al caballo y luego a su dueño y su boca tembló de miedo intimo que no podía expresar.

-¿siempre planeaste traerme aqui, Inuyasha?-pregunto, inquieta

-siempre-camino hacia ella, rodeo su cintura con sus fuertes brazos, para bajarla del caballo delicadamente, apretándola a su cuerpo al llegar al suelo.-esta escrito que aquí comprenderás todo. Te enfrentaras a tu Destino...

Caminaron hacia los escalones de piedra. Kagome luchaba por controlar el miedo desconocido que la recorría completamente y aferro la mano del árabe, dirigiéndose temblorosa a la escalera.

Entraron a un corredor amplio, con inscripciones en sus muros, y al final, se percibía una luz dorada, brillando en el polvo.

-este es el camino de Aome.-le explico Inuyasha-Conduce al corazón del templo...y al corazón de Aome.

Avanzaba a su lado, alto, más alto que la chica, con la cabeza erguida y su cuerpo musculoso cubierto de ropajes oscuros.

Kagome jamás lo admiro tanto como en ese momento y trato de dominar su temor, imitando la dignidad del príncipe mientras caminaba a su lado, con la boca orgullosa y tomada de su mano.

De repente, la luz la deslumbro

-¡OH!-grito, retrocediendo y cubriéndose los ojos con la mano.

-¡no sueltes mi mano!-la urgió Inuyasha-métete al corazón conmigo.

Avanzo a ciegas, el resplandor la mareaba, Inuyasha la jalaba para que caminara junto a el.

Entonces, la luz se apago.

-¿que sucedió?-susurro frotándose los ojos-la luz se apago tan de repente que...

-estamos en el túnel de la luna-le informo-ve...la luz se filtra por el túnel del techo.

Kagome alzo la mirada para contemplar, maravillada el techo. La luz entraba hasta dar con una estatua al centro del salón, una estatua de marfil, ébano y oro.

Abrió los ojos al contemplarla, la estatua era de una mujer con cabello de ébano y el cuerpo de gato de mármol, el oro adornaba sus pechos y sus patas.

¡Aome!-le susurro Inuyasha caminando hacia la estatua-Ciega a todos los que se aproximan con su belleza. Solo cuando llegas al corazón esta a salvo de la luz.

-¡su corazón!...-Kagome bajo los ojos, estaban parados sobre un corazón de oro, de dos metros de ancho, con inscripciones arábigas.- ¿que significa esa inscripción?

-"regresare siete veces"-le dijo Inuyasha- las palabras que dijo Aome al morir.

Despacio miro la estatua con los labios entreabiertos.

-si, bint-continuo Inuyasha mirándola-, al fin, estas frente a frente con la que tiene tu mismo nombre.

-¿es ella?-pregunto-¿en ella piensas cuando me llamas Aome?

-¿acaso pensabas que era otra mujer?-se rió

-yo...-se sonrojo-, no estaba segura.

-¿pero si celosa?-la atrapo por los hombros y la miro a los ojos con pasión-de ahora en adelante me mostraras tus celos, tu rabia, tu pasión, tu dolor, de ahora en adelante, Aome, desplegaras tus pasiones ante mi... y yo alimentare tus celos o los apagare, a mi antojo.

-háblame de Aome-le pidió-quiero conocerla ¡dime todo lo que sepas¿Es una diosa¿Una esfinge¿Una?...

-no estamos en Egipto, bint-contesto-aquí no adoramos a las Esfinges. No, Aome es algo muy diferente.

-¿una reina?

-la reina de los Hafu-contesto-Vivian en esta zona del Sahara, en tiempos antiguos. Pero Aome no tenia sangre real, estaba escrito que nacería en el desierto, en la inmensidad de la arena, en una tienda de piel de cabra, entre nómadas. Vino a Arabia en un barco de oro y su belleza y su valor la convirtieron en reina.

-Una historia romántica-sonrió-¿Pero, cierta?

-existe escasa evidencia de que existió, excepto por este templo y las inscripciones en el Gran Palacio de Inuyasha. Pero yo creo en el poder de la leyenda, bint. Ninguna leyenda surge de la nada. Creo que existió, y que era la reina guerrera de los Hafu.

-¿Y sus siete reencarnaciones?-PREGUNTO ELLA

-esta escrito que mi ancestro Inuyasha se casaría con ella en su tercer reencarnacion, en el siglo catorce. Era tan hermosa y poderosa como su predecesora y reino a los Hafu al lado de Inuyasha el Magnifico.

-¡un cuento de hadas con un final feliz!-sonrió la joven

-No tan feliz-replico seco-los enemigos de Aome la envenenaron.

-¡la envenenaron!-repitió, horrorizada.

-mi ancestro el jeque Aome El Khazir construyo este templo, como un homenaje a la belleza de esa mujer y escribió las palabras para que las generaciones venideras recordaran su leyenda. Y que ella regresaría.

-siete veces-añadió, ronca

-Si, Y cada reencarnación transcurrirá en el curso de la séptima generacion. Por lo tanto, cada séptima generación, llaman al primogénito con el nombre de Inuyasha-sus ojos brillaron- y yo soy el.

-¡pero yo no soy Aome!-replico-¡mis padres son ingleses¡Mi padre es un oficial del ejercito ingles! nací en Baharain, pero...

-¿cuales fueron las circunstancias de tu nacimiento?  
-yo...-lo contemplo- nací en una tienda de piel de cabra, en el desierto, un calido día de.  
-¡julio!  
-si-afirmo -¡el siete!-añadió con voz ansiosa y convincente-naciste el siete, del séptimo mes de...

-¡eso no significa nada!-exclamo exaltada-¡se trata de una coincidencia! se suponía que mi madre daría a luz en un hospital del ejercito, todo estaba arreglado pero...

-es destino, no se arregla, Aome.

-No, no entiendes-repuso temblorosa-fue casualidad que naciera en el desierto...una emergencia. Mi padre se perdió en el desierto y mi madre...

-a tu madre la llamo el destino.

-¡no!-suspiro, con el corazón latiéndole a mil-ella quiso ir a buscarlo, a pesar de que su embarazo llegaba a su fin. Estaba tan preocupada...se separo del guía por accidente... y empezaron las contracciones...la encontraron unas mujeres de un campamento donde...

-tu naciste-termino el con ojos llameantes-¡naciste en el desierto! el día séptimo, del séptimo mes, en una tienda de cabra, entre nómadas.

-¡por coincidencia!-gimió.

-¡Aome!-exclamo y la atrajo hacia el, abrazándola apasionadamente, capturando sus labios en una beso que le quitaba el aliento.

La estatua brillaba en medio del salón, con una sonrisa misteriosa mientras observaba...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

NOTAS:

GOMEN!!! GOMEN!!!!

LA TECNOLOGIA ATENTO EN MI CONTRA ¬0¬

UoU SE ME DESCOMPUSO LA COMPU Y EL MALDITO CIBER ESTABA CERRADO.

NO VUELVE A PASAR, BUENO...OTRO CAPI EL JUEVES.

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**


	7. Chapter 7

**KAGOME: LA DIOSA REENCARNADA**

**ADAPTACION DE : SAILOR SUN

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 7 PARTE 1 . DE 11 CAPITULOS.**

**¿COMO TE SENTIRIAS AL DORMIR EN LOS FUERTES BRAZOS DE INUYASHA ?

* * *

**

Mas tarde Inuyasha condujo a Aome fuera del templo.

Sintieron cuando salieron por las puertas de arco, que así debía ser, que así debía sido, los dos juntos, por mucho tiempo.

-debemos dormir esta noche aquí-dijo Inuyasha mientras señalaba a la arena- el suelo del templo es demasiado duro y las serpientes viven en las ranuras de las paredes.

-¿serpientes venenosas?-pregunto temerosa

El asintió y le quito la cobilla al caballo. Esa que se usa como silla de montar

-ven acá,-se acerco a un nicho de arena rodeado de piedras-esta será tu cama por esta noche.

-¿dormiremos juntos?-lo miro temerosa

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto con una sonrisa

La perspectiva de dormir en sus brazos toda la noche la lleno de escalofríos...

-esta noche puedes soltarte el pelo, así me agrada. Pero, mañana lo esconderás, no queremos que tu amigo Burton nos encuentre, y esa seria una clara señal para el.

-no se si nos siga,-murmuro sobresaltada al recordar a Kikio ¿le diría a Kouga como encontrarla?

-nos seguirá.-dijo sin titubear-el domo a la niña que había en ti, Aome. Y sabe que yo domare a la mujer, asi que trata de impedirlo. ¡Anda!-se recostó sobre la cama improvisada y le extendió la mano-acuéstate a mi lado Aome, y aspira el aroma del que es ahora tu hogar, y de tu príncipe.

Se veía guapísimo recostado ahí con una pierna doblada y las espuelas brillando bajo la luz de la luna. Se apoyaba en un codo y los ropajes obscuros le daban un aire de virilidad oriental.

Se acostó a su lado y se acurruco en sus brazos, sintiendo una ola de profunda emoción. Era tan fuerte. Se pregunto si lo amaba.

-Inuyasha… ¿Por qué Kouga quiere impedir que me convierta en mujer?-le murmuro casi quedándose dormida.-por que sabe que te perderá-contesto con voz adormilada

Pero… ¿Por qué me perderá?-pregunto insistente

-tu inocencia te ata a el-le explico- eres prisionera de un deseo irrealizado. Y hará todo, por evitar que te aparte de su lado.

Kagome recordó la rabia de Kouga cuando dedujo que Inuyasha le había hecho el amor y guardo silencio. ¿Era posible que Inuyasha tuviera razon? al ver la furia pintada en los ojos de Kouga, hasta ella se dio cuenta, que se trataba de los celos de un hombre enamorado. Pero…

¿Acaso también inyasha sentía celos y amor por ella?...no….eso no era posible. Ella en realidad si deseaba todo lo que Inuyasha le ofrecía….pero principalmente quería su amor, no solo su dinero, sus joyas, sus donuares, su posición social, ella quería alguien que la amara.

Quería caminar descalza, montar a caballo, correr libre, jugar…..con el hombre que la amara.

Inuyasha dormía ahora, con un sueño profundo, producto del viaje. Pero Aome permanecía despierta y al alzar la cabeza suspiro, era demasiado lo que tenia que pensar.

Despegándose de su pecho, se alejo poco a poco de esa cama de desierto. Las paredes del templo se alzaban ante ella. Pero temblaban por las lágrimas que corrían de sus ojos y las inscripciones bailaban y se desvanecían.

¡No me ama! Pensó herida ¿Por qué lloro?

De repente, escucho un sonido extraño…un siseo…un movimiento sobre la arena la paralizo. Alzo la vista, a través de la lluvia de lágrimas vio a Inuyasha descansando sobre las mantas, en el círculo de piedra.

Una larga serpiente plateada ondulaba hacia el.

Kagome quedo helada. Intento gritar, pero de su garganta no salía ningún sonido. La luna iluminaba la serpiente, hermosa, aterradora que iba hacia Inuyasha.

La adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo, avanzo en silencio, y por instinto su mano se acerco a su cadera, el chirrido del acero resonó en la noche cuando desenvaino la cimitarra. No despertó a Inuyasha y la serpiente siguió avanzando entrando al círculo de rocas.

Despacio, alzo la cabeza un centímetro arriba del brazo extendido de Inuyasha. La espada centello y un segundo después la cabeza de la serpiente era separada de su cuerpo.

La cabeza callo sobre la arena, el cuerpo se retorció en convulsiones agónicas y la sangre surgió a borbotones. Inuyasha despertó sobresaltado, y contemplo a Kagome, parada frente a el cubierta de sus ropajes obscuros de guerrera y con la cimitarra manchada de sangre en la diestra.

-me salvaste la vida-exclamo y al mirarlo a la cara ella comprendió que lo amaba.

-iba a matarte-le dijo simplemente

Inuyasha se puso de pie en un revuelo de vestiduras.

-¡Mi Reina Guerrera! Tuve razón en traerte aquí, el templo te ha enfrentado a tu destino y ahora no puedes negarlo.

-no sabia lo que hacia-murmuro-solo saque la espada de su vaina y…

-así ocurre con el Kismet(destino), llega con naturalidad, sin truenos ni centellas, como esta noche llego a ti-sus fuertes manos la tomaron por la cintura- ¡Aome! En verdad eres tú. Nuestra Unión sacudirá el mismo centro de la Tierra. Nuestros hijos serán Guerreros Invencibles.

-¿hijos?-repitió-¡Inuyasha¿ A que te refieres con eso…..de que nuestros hijos serán guerreros invencibles?

-¿que otra cosa se puede esperar de los Hijos de Inuyasha y Aome?-pregunto apasionado

-pero¡es imposible!-debes entenderlo-

Entiendo que eres una chica a punto de convertirse en mujer. Y mañana por la noche cuando duermas en el Gran Palacio de Inuyasha, satisfecha entre mis brazos, todos estos miedos te parecerán absurdos.. Tú, desnuda entre mis brazos. Y tu Inocencia, parte de tu pasado.-se acerco y la beso apasionadamente abrazándola a su cuerpo, haciendo que fuera más que evidente cuanto deseaba que llegara ese momento.

Inuyasha la acostó sobre la arena sin dejar de besarla, bajando por su cuello y dando apasionados besos en su piel de marfil, Aome perdía la noción de las cosas, ya no se acordaba de las palabras del jeque ahora solo quería sentir su boca recorriendo su piel.

Sus respiraciones se aceleraron cuando el Jeque le tomo los pechos con las manos mientras le daba un beso que le robaba el aliento.

-casi te he domado, Aome-le susurro falto de aire.

-¡Nunca me domaras!-negó apasionada, pero el solo sonrió mientras la acomodaba a su lado y la abrazaba.

-vamos, duerme, mañana nos espera un gran día. Entraras en el Palacio del Gran Inuyasha y después ya no te será posible retroceder.

Kagome recargo su cabeza en el ancho pecho¿acaso el tenia razón? Aome sonrió un poco. Aunque lo negara….cada vez le agradaba mas la idea de llegar al palacio.

Kagome despertó de un sueño erótico y se acostó sobre su espalda con un lánguido gemido. En su imaginación el, le hacia el amor. Pegaba su cuerpo había el, para recibirlo con ansia lujuriosa.

-buenos días, bint-le saludo la voz de Inuyasha muy cerca-¿has tenido un sueño agradable?

-Ho…..¿que te hace pensar eso?-pregunto sonrojándose, y abriendo los ojos sorprendida. Girándose a verlo.

Estaba parado junto a su caballo y rió ronco.

-tus suaves gemidos de placer, paloma. Y el modo que te apretaste a mi toda la noche.

-¡OH!-se ruborizo todavía mas, y se volvió de espaldas a el,¿realmente había hecho eso?¡que vergüenza! No podía mirarlo a los ojos.

Inuyasha la miro en medio de la quietud del desierto. . Después camino despacio hacia ella, con sus ropajes oscuros agitándose a la brisa de la mañana,

-no te vuelvas a vergozada. Le pido, hincándose ante el.

No se atrevía a mirarlo, la cara le ardía cuando una sombra cubrió su cuerpo. La tomo de la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos

-tienes derecho a desear, y a reclamar las atenciones de tu hombre, Tienes derecho a demostrar tu deseo.

El cerró los ojos ante sus palabras y la boca le tembló.

-esos son los derechos de la mujer-añadió Inuyasha-Y Kouga te esconde los profundos secretos de tu sexo-se enderezo-recuérdalo si escuchas a el helicóptero hoy.

Kagome miro el rostro bronceado en silencio y de repente olvido su vergüenza. Kouga la encontraría. Kouga la salvaría del destino que la aguardaba en el Gran Palacio de Inuyasha.

-anda-le propuso-recoja las mantas…ya es hora de irnos.

Giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió hasta los caballos. Kagome lo contemplo durante unos segundos, después se puso de pie, se enredo el turbante rojo para ocultar su cabello y doblo las mantas. Luego fue hacia su caballo.

Inuyasha la estudio con sus dorados ojos. Cuando estuvo lista dio un grito y aguijoneo a su caballo para que emprendiera el galope. Ambos dejaron atrás el templo y se internaron en el dorado desierto, mientras la arena volaba alrededor de los caballos.

¿Qué sucedería si Kouga no los encontraba? Galopando al lado del jeque, con el viento jugando con sus ropas. Le lanzo una mirada de reojo…el hablo de sus hijos… ¿hablaría en serio¿Realmente intentaba tener hijos con ella?

Cuando el sol estaba en lo alto, Inuyasha le indico que debían detenerse y tomar agua. Viraron hacia la izquierda y siguieron cabalgando hasta que se diviso un oasis en medio de la nada. Kagome quedo atónita.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?-le pregunto asombrada

-no necesito señales de transito. Este es mi hogar. Lo conozco perfectamente-le sonrió mientras desmontaba y soltaba al caballo para que tomara agua.

-bebe, Aome-le indico la botella que colgaba en su cadera-no nos detendremos de nuevo.

Kagome destapo la botella, y obedeció.

-¿Qué tan lejos queda el Gran Palacio?-pregunto

-a dos horas de camino.

--¿llegaremos de día?

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y bebido agua.

Kagome lo observo a través de las pestañas y de repente pregunto:

-Inuyasha…cuando dijiste que tendríamos hijos… ¿lo decías en serio?

-desde luego-tapo la botella

-quizás yo no quiera tener hijos.-le dijo

-¿Qué mujer no quiere tenerlos?

-pues…en la sociedad occidental sucede todo el tiempo.

-pues…en la sociedad occidental, bint-le recordó-se educa a las personas para que aprecien sus casas, sus negocios y su empleo. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con la vida¿Con el nacimiento y la muerte¿Con lo que es real y natural? Desde luego, a veces las mujeres escogen a veces sofocar su instinto. Así las educaron.

Pero, Inuyasha-le dijo defensiva-ese no es el caso…¡no quiero tener hijos contigo! No quiero ir a tu palacio. No quiero hacer el amor contigo. No quiero quedarme en el desierto ni un minuto más.

-Aome-comento, acariciando su pómulo con su dedo bronceado-no naciste para permanecer encerrada en cuartos obscuros, llenos de equipo para grabar y hombres que hacen dinero. Admite esa verdad y no te exigiré nada más.

Con cara sonrojada le insistió:

-de todos… de todos modos no quiero tener hijos tuyos, Inuyasha ¡y no hay poder en la tierra que me obligué a hacer cosas que no quiero!

-si realmente no quieres-replico-entonces no sucederá.-la estudio frió-vuelve a llenar tu botella. Debemos irnos.

Lo observo tomar las riendas del caballo y partir de nuevo al desierto. Se apresuro a seguirlo.

Una hora después…escucharon el Helicóptero.

-¡tu amigo burton! Le grito Inuyasha, cabalgando a su lado-esperemos que pase de largo sobre estos nómadas sin prestarnos atención.

Pero ella sabia que no lo haría. Si Kikio le había advertido. El corazón se le contrajo al mirar a Inuyasha y saber que serian los últimos segundos que estarían juntos…..una lagrima bajo por su rostro….

**CONTINUARA…

* * *

**

**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA...AHI SU OTRO CAPI...**

**OJALA LES GUSTE**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEW.**

**ES POR USTEDES K ME DESVELO ESCRIBIENDO...JEJEJE...n.n**

**UN REGALO !!!!!!!!!!**

**LEMON ULTRA FUERTISIMO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!!!!!!!!!**

**QUIEN LO QUIERA DIGA YO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ESPERO SUS RESPUESTAS n.nUUuu

* * *

**


	8. Chapter 8

**KAGOME: LA DIOSA REENCARNADA**

**ADAPTACION DE : SAILOR SUN**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, NNGUNO T-T** (si me pertenecieran estaria en la playa haciendo panza )

**CAPITULO 7 SEGUNDA PARTE**

El helicóptero daba vueltas, con el motor vibrando, los ojos de Inuyasha brillaban de ira... de repente el helicóptero empezó a descender sobre ellos, cerrándoles el paso.

-¡desmonta!-le ordeno Inuyasha, al ver que el caballo de Kagome retrocedía-¡desmonta!-salto de su montura, al ver el miedo de la joven y agarro con firmeza a el caballo.

Kouga abrió la puerta del helicóptero al mismo tiempo que Kagome saltaba del caballo y caía en brazos del Jeque; aferrandose a sus fuertes brazos para no perder el equilibrio. Los ojos de Kouga brillaron de sorpresa, pero no titubeo y camino hacia ellos.

-Inuyasha-grito furioso-haré que te metan a la cárcel por esto.

-no estamos en tu país, extranjero. Aquí las leyes son distintas. No hay abogados ni dinero que te permitan tocarme.-le sonrió fríamente-. Este es el desierto, aquí arreglaremos las cosas…. De hombre a hombre.

-te llevare a la corte de Londres, o de Marruecos o de Rabat.-Kouga estaba furioso.

-¡soy un príncipe del desierto!-le escupió Inuyasha-¡mi poder y mi dinero son mayores que los tuyos aquí! Si tratas de pelear conmigo en las ciudades... ¡te arrepentirás!

-¡y yo soy Kouga Burton!-el motor del helicóptero se detenía y así el revuelo de arena- y ella es mi estrella…Kagome Higurachi ¡no tienes derecho a llevártela!

Inuyasha sonrió cuando los caballos empezaban a calmarse

-ella vino por gusto.

-entonces… ¿Por qué me drogaste anoche?

-Feh!! Pensé que necesitabas descansar-sonrió con burla

-Kag regresara conmigo en este instante.-decidió avanzando furioso.

-no lo creo-dijo Inuyasha mirándolo peligrosamente.

-¡Kag!-Kouga le tendió la mano y la miro con fijeza. Exigiéndole su obediencia

Ella trago saliva y luego se separo de Inuyasha. Corrió hacia el. Su alma grito de desesperación cuando se separo del Jeque. Al llegar junto a Kouga se dejo abrazar por el.

-todo saldrá bien-le murmuro al oído-ahora estas a salvo.

-¡¡suéltala!!-le exigió Inuyasha mientras se desesperaba al verla en brazos de su rival- ¡suéltala lobo sarnoso!

-¡vete al infierno, bestia!-se giro y empezaron a dirigirse al helicóptero.

De repente, Inuyasha se movió, fue tan rápido que ya estaba entre el aparato y ellos.

-¡suéltala!-lo amenazo impidiéndoles el paso. Las manos en las caderas y la dorada mirada posada en los ojos del productor.

-mira, esto se termino, le explico a duras penas-ella no te quiere. Si, se divirtió un rato. Pero, ya es hora de regresar a su vida...

Kagome no podía mirar a Inuyasha a la cara. Bajo la cabeza y miro las puntas de sus botas.

-¡Kag, por el amor de Dios díselo!-la urgió Kouga

Ella abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, aun se negaba a verlo a la cara.

-¡díselo!-le ordeno

-yo…ya no quiero verte…-musito apenas

Hubo un silencio

-correcto-dijo Kouga aliviado- ahora…quítate del camino, Inuyasha o….

-¡no te Iras con Aome!- les cerro el paso nuevamente-ella quiere quedarse.

-ya oíste lo que acaba de decir- Kouga palideció de furia- he volado cientos de kilómetros por ella, y ¡no me iré dejándola aquí contigo!

-entonces, tendrás que ganarte ese privilegio; ¡pelearemos!-Inuyasha se acerco con un salto tomando la mano de la cantante y separándola del brazo de su manager. Ignorando el grito de enfado de la joven la hizo hacia un lado- lucharas como hombre, o regresaras a casa como un cobarde, con el rabo entre las patas.

-¿Cómo un cobarde¡Espera un momento¡Maldito nómada del desierto!...-salto hacia Inuyasha con furia contenida y le dio Un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

La cabeza de Inuyasha cayo hacia a tras. Sus ojos brillaron y su puño ataco. Kouga retrocedió con sangre en la boca y callo en la arena.

-¡no!-Kagome corrió a detenerlos- ¡no se peleen¡Quiero regresar con Kouga¡Quiero regresar!

-hazte a un lado-le ordeno Inuyasha, volviéndose a mirarla

Kouga aprovecho ese instante. Pesco la empuñadura de la cimitarra que colgaba en la cadera de Inuyasha. La desenvaino. Poniéndose de pie, encaro al jeque con la espada brillando al sol.

-Kouga…-Kagome palideció al verlo- …baja esa espada…no hay necesidad de llegar a tanto….

--¡no te metas en esto!-grito perdiendo el control- ¡ella es MIA, Inuyasha! …¡ella me hizo lo que soy¡Y yo la hice a ella!...no permitiré que me la robes….aunque tenga que matarte.

-no…-susurro Kagome temblando de miedo por su jeque, Kouga sabia usar una espada…había actuado de Hamblet…eso requería tener el nivel de un experto, aun en ese momento tenia la posición perfecta para el ataque.

De repente, Kouga hizo un movimiento experto y rozo con la espada el Hombro de Inuyasha haciéndole un tajo del cual empezó a manar abundante sangre real. El príncipe contuvo el aliento. Se toco con la mano la herida y se la sacudió al viento. Salpicando de rojo las doradas arenas.

-¡basta!- aulló Kagome corriendo a interponerse entre ambos.

-¡apártate de el!-Kouga avanzo también, con la espada apuntando a la garganta de Inuyasha-ahora…sube al helicóptero, Kagome.

-pero, no puedo irme y permitir que tu…

-¡métete en el maldito helicóptero!-la urgió

Lo contemplo con miedo al verlo tan decidido.

-Esta desarmado Kouga.

-Quería pelear¿verdad?-sonrió, mientras la espada abría la piel sobre el cuello de Inuyasha

-la indignación surgió en Kagome, y decididamente saco la espada que colgaba en su cadera y se la lanzo a Inuyasha.

-sin ninguna regla, Kouga...-le dijo mientras el la miraba con incredulidad.-ninguna regla.

Kouga la contemplo con la cara blanca como el papel.

Inuyasha tomo la espada al vuelo. Lanzo un grito de triunfo y ataco a Kouga.

Kouga retrocedió y el jeque hizo un movimiento abriéndole una herida en el muslo. Sacándole sangre.

Kagome observaba agónica como ellos atacaban y se defendían. Uno con experiencia escolar y el otro con años de defenderse en estas arenas. Los golpes de las espadas resonaban en el desierto ardiente mientras estos hombres se peleaban por una mujer.

El jeque obligo a su rival a retroceder con furia reprimida en su rostro y su espada moviéndose con rapidez. Más certera y veloz que la de Kouga. Este seguía retrocediendo, deteniendo golpes que lo cimbraban por la fuerza del jeque, con los ojos desorbitados de miedo.

De repente, la espada de Kouga voló por los aires. Con un grito cayo hacia atrás, sobre la arena. Inuyasha se paro junto a el y le apunto con la espada en la garganta.

-¡te vencí, Ingles!-le dijo con burla

Kouga temblaba de rabia, pero no podía hacer nada, para detener su humillación.

-no lo hieras-intervino Kagome acercándose-¡por favor¡Perdió la cabeza! No sabia que…

-no lo heriré-contesto seco-, con una condición.

-¿cual?-pregunto el hombre conteniendo el aliento, odiándolo, tirado a sus pies, con la espada del jeque en la garganta.

-te meterás en el helicóptero y regresaras solo. Acepta. Te dejare en libertad…. Sin ningún daño.

-yo decidí regresar con el-protesto Kagome furiosa.

-pero yo, soy el que tiene la espada, Aome.-sonrió burlón – peleamos por ti…y el perdió.

-pídeme que me quede- dijo mirándolo

No…no aquí-le dijo mirándola a los ojos- aceptaras mi decisión, y me acompañaras al el Gran Palacio como quiero.

-te equivocas-afirmo orgullosa mientras lo miraba

-¿y bien?-pregunto-¿Qué contestas, ingles?

-¡maldito!... no tengo otra alternativa ¿no?-dijo temblando de ira

-entonces vete-la boca de Inuyasha se torció en una sonrisa, al tiempo que le quietaba la espada de encima.

Kouga se puso de pie, quitándose la arena de la ropa se dirigió hacia el helicóptero.

-¡Kouga, no!-Kagome corrió muerta de pánico

-¡déjalo!-la voz sonó como un látigo y la atrapo deteniéndola-¿deseas humillarlo hasta lo mas intimo? Peleo por ti…y perdió… déjalo irse con la poca dignidad que le queda…. Volverá... de eso puedes estar segura.

Kagome guardo silencio y miro como el helicóptero alzara el vuelo y se alejaba. Dejándola en brazos del Jeque.

-así, que Aome-su voz era seductora- me escogiste después de todo.

-¡no te escogí!-se defendió- escogí la justicia, no podía quedarme mirando como te hería…o algo peor.

-no te mientas a ti misma-le dijo, mientras fruncía el ceño y se examinaba la herida del hombro.

De inmediato ella observo la herida, con preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

-¡te lastimo!

-es solo un rasguño-la observo

La joven ignoro su orgullo y examino la herida

- no es profunda, que pero debemos limpiarla.

Se acerco con la botella de agua la limpiio rapidamente y con un pedazo de capa la cendo. Bajo la atenta mirada del Inuyasha.

-mi reina guerrera destaca como enfermera tambien-bromeo mientras la observaba

-todas las mujeres son excelentes enfermeras- contesto- esa es la tragedia de mi sexo.

Inuyasha solto una carcajada y repuso:

Esta noche, Aome, en el Gran Palacio de Inuyasha, te enseñare, como sobresale una mujer en los brazos de un hombre que la desea encima de todas las demas.

Ella levanto los ojos para mirarlo y quedo prendada de esa dorada mirada.

-debi permitir que te matara. Debi subir al helicóptero y abandonarte a tu suerte.

-pero no lo hiciste, Aome-susurro mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos- y esta noche obtendras tu recompensa….en mi cama.

Continuara….

**Yyyyy…..¿el lemon?**

**Pues ¿¿que creen??...no lo puse**

**o.o….hey!!!...¿por que me miran asi?...**

**0.0…..oigan!!!,….noo…….**

**bajen esas espadas.,….nooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**XoX……..Chanfles!!!!**

**(se ve a sailor amarrada al centro del cuarto en medio de varias chicas lectoras con espadas en su cuellito hermoso.)**

**OuO esta bien!! Esta bien!!!!...ahorita lo pongo…**

**..nada mas sigan leyendo…**

**…….(la miran feo pero la sueltan……sin dejarla de vigilar ¬¬ CLARO ESTA...)**

**U-U uff!!! De la que me salve…….ahora siiii!!!!!**

**El capi de lemon…….jejeje…..**

**Continuen leyendo el proximo…..**


	9. Chapter 9

**KAGOME: LA DIOSA REENCARNADA**

**ADAPTACION DE: SAILOR SUN**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN , ESTA OBRA ES UNA SUPER NOVELA...JEJEJE...NO NO...ESTA BASADA EN UNA NOVELA.**

**CAPITULO 8**

**WARNIG: LEMON**

**¬¬--- ESTAN ADVERTIDOS...MENORES NO LEAN...SAQUENSE DE AQUI**

**¿¿O.O...POR QUE TODOS SE QUEDAN?? **

**UU HENTAIS...JEJEJE...**

**.AHI VA EL CAPI O0O**

El Gran Palacio de Inuyasha surgió en medio del desierto.

Los perros se alborotaron cuando los caballos entraron en el patio.

Los sirvientes saludaron a su señor con fluido árabe, cubiertos de ropas de los colores imperiales.

Inuyasha, un príncipe de pies a cabeza los saludo con autoridad innegable en su voz y les dio órdenes.

Se paro rápidamente junto a Kagome y la ayudo a bajar del caballo tomándola de la cintura y dejándola resbalar por su cuerpo viril, mirándola a los ojos. Loa hombres los miraban, sobre todo a ella, una mujer inglesa vestida de beduino con una cimitarra en la cintura.

-bien, Aome-dijo Inuyasha frió mirándola con arrogancia-¿te agrada el palacio de mi ancestro?

-¿Cómo podría desagradarme tanta belleza?-decía mientras abarcaba con la mirada los arcos bañados en oro las torres y los jardines rebosantes de vida. Todo era magnifico, como un sueño en medio del Sahara.

-pero…estoy segura que tu antepasado Inuyasha el Magnifico, hubiera desaprobado que convirtieras este bello palacio en una prisión.

-es una jaula de oro para mi ave canora-le dijo con burla.-y cunado estés dispuesta a aceptar la libertad que solo yo puedo darte, entonces…serás libre.

Se volvió para conducirla por las escaleras de piedra que atravesaban los jardines. Llenos de flores olorosas y plantas bien cuidadas.

Atravesaron por pasillos y salones hasta unas grandes puertas donde se detuvieron. Inuyasha palmeo dos veces.

De las puertas que los rodeaban aparecieron varias jóvenes vestidas con las sedas del harem. Sus mujeres. Hermosas jóvenes de pieles oliváceas, chicas árabes con largos cabellos y cuerpos curvilíneos. Narices perforadas con diamantes y pulseras de oro tintineantes en brazos y piernas. Se acercaron rodeándola.

-¿tu harem?-le pregunto fría mientras alzaba la cabeza con orgullo

-mis mujeres-la corrigió divertido-pero…no mis esposas.

-¿acaso existe alguna diferencia?-le indago con voz fría. Odiándose por descubrir sus celos.

-una muy grande, Aome-dijo, helado-pero no discutiré contigo frente a ellas.

-¡que prudente!-se burlo de el

Inuyasha palmeo y dio órdenes en árabe, las mujeres se acercaron a ella.

-¡espera!-la chica retrocedió-¿Qué les dijiste? Inuyasha… ¿Qué sucede?...

-les ordene que te llevaran a aun lugar para que descanses y comas-respondió con arrogancia-al anochecer te traerán ante mi. Hasta entonces, recupérate de tu arduo viaje y prepárate para tu despertar.

-¡me llevaran ante ti!-sus ojos relampaguearon de ira-¿acaso soy una fruta¿O un dulce?

-nadie te consentirá jamás como yo lo haré esta noche, Aome-afirmo el Jeque-al atardecer las mujeres te llevaran al Gran Baño de Aome-le explico, con gran intensidad en sus ojos dorados- allí te perfumaran y te vestirán igual que a una reina, para que encuentres tu verdadero destino…en mis brazos.

-¡en tu cama!-le lanzo acalorada odiándolo

-lo ordeno-replico. Y así será.

Volviéndose se alejo dejándola en un mar de jóvenes.

Al verse sola ella alzo la cabeza con dignidad y orgullo. La llevaron a un lujoso dormitorio, con enormes cojines de seda y ella se sintió inmediatamente en casa, había mucha intimidad y todo le resultaba tan familiar.

Exhausta se dejo caer en la cama y se quedo dormía. No supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que alguien la despertó y al abrir los ojos se encontró con un rostro de nariz perforada.

Anochecía.

Su cuerpo despertó de golpe. El calor y la excitación la invadieron. Debían bañarla y perfumarla para Inuyasha. Temblando permitió que las jóvenes le ayudaran a levantarse. La condujeron a una perta y al cruzarla contuvo el aliento de golpe.

¡Ahí estaba!

¡Aome!

El baño era enorme, un templo circular. Donde en medio destacaba la estatua de oro de Aome. Mitad gato de mármol mitad mujer de oro.

Rodeada de aguas claras con sus ojos achocolatados la miraban con serenidad.

Las mujeres empezaron a quitarle el turbante. De repente, dejaron escapar un grito y se arrodillaron ante ella.

-¿Qué sucede?-Kagome se volteo en busca de Inuyasha...no había nadie...entonces… ¿por que se arrodillaban?...de pronto lo comprendió…ella…era igual a Aome…así que la leyenda… ¿es cierta?...ella sonrió y se despojo de las ropas que le quedaban,

Camino como reina entre sus súbditas hacia las aguas cristalinas y nado a gusto quitándose el calor del día y el olor de caballos. Las mujeres le perfumaron el cuerpo y le trataron el cabello con aceites exóticos. Cuando terminaron con el baño la vistieron con ropajes de seda.

Con un traje de seda transparente, bordado de oro y escarlata. Parecía flotar entre las alas de una libélula, tan delgada y delicada era. La peinaron con perlas y metieron sus pies en babuchas hechas para ella. Cuando terminaron de vestirla le pusieron un rubí rojo en el ombligo, pintaron sus pies con Harmel y jena, proclamándola reina con esa escritura de rasgos exóticos. Le tiñeron los labios de rojo y los parpados de kohl.

Por fin, un manto negro ribeteado de rojo fue puesto en sus hombros, y un velo oscuro en su rostro cubriéndole la cara con el yashmak de seda opaca.

Condujeron a Kagome hasta el Jeque. El pulso se le estremecía y temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras atravesaban corredores y estancias.

El cuarto donde entro no era, como esperaba una recamara. Frunciendo el ceño se volvió para preguntar que hacia ahí, pero ya se encontraba sola.

Inuyasha salio de una puerta y se paro frente a ella. Lo seguían dos hombres que hablaban con el. La cámara circular tenia techo de bóveda. Y estaba decorada con descarado oro y joyas preciosas.

Inuyasha,-susurro llamando su atención

El la miro, sus ojos reflejaban su sorpresa ante sus pies enjoyados, su rostro maquillado en forma oriental y sus ojos llenos de orgullo.

Se le acerco con sus ropajes blancos, y su turbante con oro, era un jeque de nuevo. En su mano brillaba un anillo lleno de rubíes.

-Aome-musito. Al acariciarle los hombros-eres mas hermosa que Scheherazade.

-¿en donde estamos?-pregunto, ruborizándose-¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-hemos llegado al fin de nuestro viaje-respondió, con voz profunda- y el principio de todos los viajes.

-no te entiendo-musito, mientras retrocedía con miedo-se trata… ¿de alguna ceremonia?-pregunto mientras miraba a los hombres detrás de Inuyasha.

-se trata de nuestro casamiento, Aome.

Conteniendo el aliento, lo contemplo, con los ojos muy abiertos por el impacto de la sorpresa.

-¿una ceremonia nupcial?-retrocedió de nuevo

-ven-la urgió-haz tus votos para que podamos entrar por las puertas del paraíso.

-pero... ¡no puedes casarte conmigo! y…yo…claro que no puedo casarme contigo.

-debiste suponer que eso era inminente-le dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-¿Qué? Pero… tú nunca dijiste nada de matrimonio.

-dije que serias mi Reina Guerrera. ¿Qué otra cosa podría insinuar, si no que serias mi mujer?

-no dijiste ni una palabra de matrimonio, ni una, de haber sabido yo…

-¿supones que me gustaría que a mi hijo le dijeran bastando y le impidieran gobernar mi reino a mi muerte?-pregunto, seco

-lo que supongo es que solo un tonto pensaría que aceptaría un matrimonio que no quiero.

Ten cuidado, Aome- le advirtió inhalando hondo mientras su mirada se tornaba turbia de enojo- estas insultando a un Príncipe de Sangre Real. No soy un tonto al proponerte matrimonio. Por lo menos yo tengo el valor de aceptar mis deseos y enfrentar mi destino, luchando contra los que se oponen y exigiendo todo de la mujer que ansió.

-me ansias del mismo modo que ansias comer.-replico, fiera- para satisfacer tu apetito temporal. Cuando te sacies, ya no te seré de utilidad. Entonces ¿Qué pasara¿Me convertirás en otra de tus mujeres¿Bañare a tu amante en turno?

-Aome- suspiro, tomándola con fuerza- ¿no has entendido nada¡A ti es a quien he esperado desde que nací! Tú eres aquella con el rostro de virgen y el cuerpo de gata que…

-¡no creo en esa leyenda!-protesto, ronca- solo soy una mujer, una cantante que vive en Londres. Y no pertenezco a tu mundo.

-¡Tu eres Aome!-insistió con ojos llameantes-y me casare contigo.

-¡No!

-te alejas de la puerta por que reconoces el aroma de la muerte-dijo con voz espesa, apresándola en sus brazos, aunque ella luchaba con furia, nacida de un miedo desconocido -la muerte de tu antigua vida y todo lo que significaba.

-¡Claro que me alejo!-repuso furiosa-no permitiré que te cases conmigo

-sin embargo, del fuego de tu muerte surgirá la resurrección, como mi Aome, mi Esposa y mi Reina.

-¡No soy Aome!-le grito con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-¿no lo entiendes? No quieres que me case por mi misma, solo quieres tener esa leyenda junto a ti. Pero no soy esa de la leyenda, soy una mujer de carne y hueso….

-no serás mujer hasta que hayas amado a un hombre-la atajo- y el te ame a ti.

-¡no me casare contigo Inuyasha!- le dijo de frente

-No me desafíes en publico-le ordeno conteniendo el aliento-no, enfrente de mis hombres.

Miro el rostro enojado y sintió que las lagrimas. Sus manos la lastimaban. Los hombres la observaban con facciones tensas. El olor de incienso llenaba el aire.

¿Acaso le quedaba otra opción? …puedo anular el matrimonio después... se dijo... u obtener el divorcio. No tengo que quedarme casada con un hombre que no me ama. No tengo que…

Se pronto se encontró al lado de Inuyasha, pronunciando sus votos y un lazo de oro unió sus muñecas para la eternidad.

Cuando la ceremonia termino, firmo los documentos con mano temblorosa y al mirarlos vio que su firma se parecía a los trazos árabes que identificaban la de Inuyasha. La desconcertó. Su corazón dejo de latir por instantes.

-¡Mi Reina! –dijo Inuyasha tomando posesión de su cintura

-no tengo que seguir casada contigo Inuyasha, cuando regrese a Occidente pediré el divorcio- le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-entonces… impediré que regreses, querida.- la soltó y palmeo para que las grandes puertas de la cámara se abrieran de par en par dejando paso a las mujeres de Inuyasha.

-¿Qué pasara ahora Inuyasha?-pregunto, odiándolo-¿que otra prueba me aguarda?

-pronto lo descubrirás Aome-le prometió y palmeo de nuevo.

Las mujeres guiaron a Aome, con suavidad, por un largo corredor, la metieron en una habitación y la dejaron ahí, sola. Para que pensara en el matrimonio que acabada de contraer.

Desde luego, estaba en el lecho Nupcial.

Una enorme cama dominaba el cuarto, con sobre cama de seda, bordada en azul y blanco. Al fondo cofres de madera con incrustaciones de perlas y piedras preciosas, decoraban la habitación. Las lámparas de aceite iluminaban apenas el cuarto.

Kagome El Khazir pensó con amargura. Pero, su corazón salto de orgullo y excitación. Por mucho que luchara con sofocarlo, el amor que sentía por Inuyasha la vencía en cada una de sus batallas.

La puerta se abrió, al otro extremo del cuarto.

Kagome contuvo una exclamación y se volvió.

Inuyasha entro.

Por un segundo ninguno de los dos hablo. Luego, Inuyasha cerró la puerta.

-Eres Mía-dijo-¡Al Fin!

-¡Nunca seré Tuya!-le lanzo enojada-ni siquiera si…ni siquiera si me fuego candente…jamás te perteneceré…ni a ti, ni a ningún hombre.

-todavía me rechazas-le dijo, haciéndola saltar cuando vio la furia en sus ojos- aun ahora que estamos casados. Aun ahora que te he hecho mi reina… ¿todavía me rechazas?

-tu me obligas a hacerlo-musito ronca, retrocediendo con enojo-lo mismo que me obligaste a cruzar el desierto y que me forzaste a aceptar este matrimonio y…

-la memoria te falla, Aome-musito entre dientes, pescándola con la mano-veniste a mi palacio en Añadir por voluntad propia, y así te meterás a mi cama esta noche. Por tu propia voluntad y excitación.

-¡Jamás!

¡Desde el momento en que te vi., no fui capaz de comer, de pensar, de vivir! Hasta hoy, que te tengo en el palacio de mis ancestros, como mi esposa, como mi reina¡como mi Amante!

-¿Por qué no dices lo que realmente deseas?, solo deseas meterme a tu cama.

-¿y crees que tenia otra opción?-la tomo del rostro entre sus manos-¿crees que durante algún momento, desde que te vi. Por vez primera, he sido capaz de sentarme a pensar con claridad? El destino nos tiene en sus manos, Aome, y nos exige que desatemos sus fuerzas más profundas y primitivas.

-te refieres al sexo ¿verdad?-indago-¿Por qué no lo admites¿Por qué no me hechas a la cama y me posees¡Acaba de una vez, y déjame ir!

-hablas del amor como una tortura, y así será. Una agonía de dolor y de placer. Estas ante el umbral de tu madures como mujer y yo haré que alcances tu feminidad con mi cuerpo.

-no puedo luchar contra ti, Inuyasha. Aquí reinas, y haces lo que te place.

-sin ti, no soy Rey, Aome, no soy nada.-le musito con voz apasionada- reino a través de las leyendas que rigen la mente de mi pueblo. Los seduce tu leyenda tanto como la mía…igual que yo te seduje con las leyendas de tu niñez y del poder que todavía tienen en ti.

-si-admitió, ronca-es verdad. He sido seducida…me ha seducido Arabia, el desierto y los recuerdos de mi niñez-lo miro intensamente- esa es mi debilidad y tu te aprovechas de ella.

-yo no la siento una debilidad, Aome si no tu misma esencia. Las enterrases con la vida falsa que tenias en Londres .pero, aquí conmigo las encontraste de nuevo.

De repente le arranco el tocado, arrojándolo con un tintineo de oro al suelo, junto con el velo.

-¡OH!- Kagome retrocedió asustada, mientras su cabello caía en una cascada, mas negra que la noche, sobre sus delgados hombros.

Le arranco el manto negro y admiro su cuerpo. La diáfana seda revelaba sus senos llenos, con los prominentes pezones rosas, la pequeña cintura y el vientre desnudo, las largas piernas y entre los muslos su tesoro escondido.

-ha, si…-suspiro Inuyasha, con ojos sombríos de deseo-¡Si!

-No…no quiero-el calor quemo su cuerpo

-¡sI!-repitió el ahogándose, con sus ojos dorados llamando a los de ella- si, Aome, si quieres- y, al acercarse sus fuertes manos le acariciaron los senos y ella se sofoco, contemplándolo alelada, mientras sus dedos bronceados jugaban con sus pezones erectos y a la joven se le doblaban las piernas.

-por favor…-susurro a través de sus labios secos sin poder moverse- aquí estoy indefensa…no puedo huir…

-¡no quieres huir!-dijo bajo su aliento, y entonces, bajo su cabeza y su boca se cerro sobre la de Kagome, en un beso que envió sangre caliente por todo su cuerpo.

Sus manos le tocaron los anchos hombros por instinto y la debilidad la invadió como un dulce pecado, al tiempo que abría la boca bajo la de su señor con un gemido de deseo, y se rendía ante el. Sus alientos se mezclaban en un calor erótico, sus lenguas se unieron y cada luz, cada gemido incesante de su garganta traicionaba su pasión que la estrujaba a medida que el beso se ahondaba.

Las fuertes manos frotaron sus pezones, provocando gemidos ansiosos. Su boca, abierta y húmeda bajo el jeque, no impidió que sintiera que le quitaba el TOP. Ardió de vergüenza y excitación , saboreando la sensación de sus manos sobre sus pechos desnudos.

Cuando el inclino la cabeza para morderle un pezón, casi susurra "si…si…" como una mujerzuela con hambre de lujuria y las manos le temblaron al quitarle el tocado de la cabeza, metiendo las manos en la masa de cabello oscuro y sedoso, conteniendo un gemido cuando sus dientes, mordisquearon en broma un pezón y el dolor-placer lanzo un puñado de agujas a la turbulencia de sus sangre.

Inuyasha le acaricio el vientre, haciéndola temblar y la tensión la estremeció a medida que la tocaba. Deslizo sus manos por las delgadas caderas y cuando la oyó gemir con suavidad , volvió a poseer su boca con su lengua, y le acuno el trasero desnudo con sus manos, empujándola despacio contra la dureza de su sexo.

-¡OH…Dios!...-exclamo con voz insegura y suplicante-¡Inuyasha!

La llevo a la cama y ella se mareo cuando la deposito entre las sabanas de seda. Se reunió con ella de inmediato, pegándose a su cuerpo, moviendo un muslo entre lo de ella para abrirla, mientras su boca cubría la de su esposa con un beso ardiente y carnal.

Se tomo su tiempo en conocerla, provocándola con su propio deseo y obligándola a aceptar esa pasión, mientras contemplaba sus senos desnudos, sin tocarlos, y ella vibraba de deseo , de excitación…esperándolo.

Cuando aparto su corpiño, a Kagome se le seco la boca y al acunar, despacio sus pechos, como frutas maduras, observo su boca y ansió que volviera a besarla. Espero a que inclinara la cabeza para cerrar los ojos y hundirse en ese mar de placer. Dejando que el estrujara sus pezones adoloridos y duros, quemándola con pasión intolerable, acercándose contra el hasta que lamió sus pezones.

El cerró los ojos y sonrió, tomando lo que ella le ofrecía. Bajo la diestra y ella gimió bajo su cuerpo . Empezó a acariciarle los muslos y la joven se quemo en excitación vergonzosa, ansiando que apartara el último trozo de tela que los separaba. Al sentir que el último velo caía de sus caderas, de sus muslos, gimió sin contenerse, por fin estaba desnuda en brazos de su esposo.

Su boca la poseyó de nuevo y a medida que la pasión aumentaba se movía hacia el instintivamente, casi como si no supiera que movía su cuerpo despacio, con ritmo sensual, frotándose contra el muslo que abría los suyos.

El le apretó las caderas y ahondo el beso, deslizando una mano bajo ella. Masajeándola, oprimiéndola contra el, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, con lentitud, sus gemidos solo lograban que el controlara mas la situación y debilitaban la resistencia de la joven.

Tócame, le gritaba en su imaginación , luchando por respirar y luchando en no descubrir su deseo incontenible por el árabe, mientras sentía que los dedos de su amado quitaban el último trozo de seda.

Su corazón latió como tambor. El velo de seda cayo al suelo con un suave siseo y ella quedo desnuda bajo el, con los muslos como seda y su sangre pulsando al ritmo del deseo.

-¡ahora, OH, reina!-le dijo con su boca a unos centímetros de la de ella- ¡Ahora conocerás a tu Rey!

Se aflojo la ropa y ella observo con los ojos cargados de deseo por fin, el cuerpo desnudo de su marido. Las vestiduras blancas cayeron al suelo. Primero vio su torso, bronceado, musculoso un paraíso de bellos que deseaba explorar muchas veces con sus dedos, con su boca, con su lengua, con su aliento…

Luego vio la parte inferior de su cuerpo y ella gimió, sollozando de deseo y terror, clavando sus ojos, de forma inmediata , en su potente virilidad…

Se acerco a ella desnudo y un calor salvaje la quemo cuando esos muslos velludos tocaron el interior de sus piernas. Le toco el pecho con las manos y apenas siguió respirando.

-tengo miedo…--susurro mientras su boca descendía por su cuello, y el se movía mas y mas cerca del centro de su ser-.¡Por favor, no me lastimes! Por favor…

-la adolescente debe morir…-dijo respirando con dificultad-antes de que la mujer nazca. Mi amor…-empezó a penetrarla con el corazón golpeándole el pecho-…mi amor…

-¡Ho.!...-su exclamación, ronca se convirtió en un suspiro de exquisita agonía y el se detuvo, mirándola, con el rostro tenso de la emoción, mientras respiraba con fuerza, conteniéndose para no lastimarla y cuando estuvo listo, el continuo empujando, mientras Kagome luchaba bajo el como en un sacrificio pagano.

-¡Muévete con el Dolor!-le pidió apasionado, y se hundió hasta el fondo, con un fiero gemido de excitación.-¡Muévete!

-¡No puedo!-grito, agónicamente sometida a el dolor-¡no, no!

El apretó la boca y cerro los ojos. Entonces, lanzo un gruñido de pasión y empezó a moverse, llenándola y hundiéndose en ella , mientras el éxtasis se le escapaba en el aliento, y como el ignoraba sus gritos, empezó a moverse. La ira y el dolor la hicieron osada y se apretó contra el, al principio despacio, después mas aprisa, correspondiendo a sus impulsos, con los ojos contemplando con fijeza el cuerpo que la poseía por completo.

Entonces sucedió. Como un fósforo se apaga, el dolor termino y la quemante pasión la domino, enloqueciéndola, mientras sus cuerpos se unían, moviéndose acompasadamente, como animales, con la piel húmeda de sudor, gimiendo con sonidos guturales y excitados hasta la locura.

El dolor exploto igual que una ola. Le beso la garganta y con los dedos le asió el cabello oscuro, para después recorrerle la espalda y aferrarse temblando de sus glúteos. La boca de Inuyasha se cerro sobre la suya, con un gemido ronco de amor, y , a medida que el se movía mas, y mas deprisa, ella sintió que la tensión le mordía el estomago buscando un escape, mientras la furia, el odio y el amor se fundía en sus entrañas…entonces exploto. Como si la hubieran golpeado, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás , con los ojos cerrados, llena de un placer oscuro, flotando con la mente y cuerpo en una caverna calida, mientras se estremecía como una muñeca de trapo y subía y bajaba con espasmos de tensión que la estremecían.

Los gritos de placer de Inuyasha se entrecortaban de repente, cuando trataba de dominar su deseo y los dedos le mordían la carne al mismo tiempo que ella se sacudía bajo su cuerpo.

De pronto el dominio que ejercía bajo su cuerpo se rompió, con un gruñido de triunfo la poseyó, con el rostro contorsionado por ese sabor a éxtasis violento que bañaba su cuerpo, haciéndolo retorcerse contra ella, con el corazón desbocado y el cuerpo tembloroso. Sus gemidos de placer se unieron a los de ella y al abrir los ojos, sintió tanta alegría, tanta excitación, que apenas creyó que el había perdido el control y era todo suyo.

Cuando los latidos de sus corazones se tranquilizaron, y las olas de placer los indujeron al descanso, Inuyasha bajo su cabeza al cuello de la joven, todavía respirando con dificultad y enterró suavemente sus dientes en la blanca piel, arrancándole un gemido ahogado a Kagome, marcándola así como su hembra. Lamiendo después ese sitio, como pidiéndole perdón por haberlo mancillado.

Kagome se quedo mirándolo, con la respiración acelerada. No, ya no podía negarlo. Ya no inventaría más mentiras. Ahora no, desnuda y agotada en el circulo de sus brazos. No lograba sofocar la emoción que la embargaba, sin alcanzar a catalogarla por miedo: era amor.

Amo a Inuyasha-pensó mientras acariciaba su espalda.-el amor, estoy perdida.

-mi amor-Inuyasha le acaricio la garganta con su boca- moriste como una reina.

Kagome soltó una carcajada suave y lo estudio con interés.

-¿ya soy mujer?-bromeo-¿deje atrás mi adolescencia?

-eres toda una mujer, como adivine en el momento en que mire tu cara por primera vez. Estos labios maduros me invitaban, este cuerpo lujurioso me tentaba, y esos ojos de chocolate me retaban.

-¿poesía árabe?-pregunto -¿o simple adulación?

-¡por dios! Simple adulación, deberías terminar tus preguntas con un "Mi Señor"

-¿así debo llamarte de ahora en adelante?...jeje….no creo que pueda Inuyasha.

-¡ni siquiera aquí, en la intimidad de nuestro dormitorio?-sus ojos brillaban al mirarla-¿no te parece que debes respetarme? Después de todo, mi amor, aquí yo seré tu amo absoluto. Y aquí haré que me obedezcas.

-¿Cómo acabas de hacer?-lucho en broma para demostrarle que aun no la dominaba- ningún hombre es mi amo, y no te obedeceré. No puedo aceptarlo y no lo permitiré.

-no puedes ¿he?-pregunto en un susurro-soy tu esposo. Tu Rey. Me llamaras Señor por voluntad o te obligare a hacerlo.

-¡Oblígame!-le dijo apasionada

--¡!OH, si¡Lo haré!-le prometió.

-no puedes obligarme a que haga lo que no quiero…

-¿no? los ojos dorados se mofaron de ella y al contemplarlos recordó la pasión que habían compartido., cerrando sus brazos a su alrededor tomo en su boca el seno de la joven…….empezaban de nuevo……

Continuara….

**NOTAS:**

**¿QUIEREN SABER QUE PASA "LA MAÑANA DESPUES"? **

**BUENO PUES DEJEN REVIEWS...SOLO LES AVISO...**

**EL LEMON...NO HA TERMINADO O0O JUAR JUAR JUAR!!!!**

**Oo YA EN SERIO...ESCRIBANME...ME ENCANTAN SUS REVIEWS...**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO**


	10. Chapter 10

**KAGOME: LA DIOSA REENCARNADA**

**ADAPTACION DE : SAILOR SUN**

**CAPITULO 9**

El canto de la oración de la mañana sonaba por los pasillos del Palacio, en la recamara

Real, bajo las tibias sabanas de seda Kagome soltó un suspiro y se volvió, acunándose contra el cuerpo tibio de Inuyasha, Todavía en los brazos de Morfeo, se acomodo en el cuerpo de Inuyasha, llegando a su mente imágenes de Arabia, de arenas y de sexo.

-¿estas despierta?- una mano le toco suavemente el cabello

-Mmmm…-parpadeo

-¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana, mi Reina?-la mano continuo en sus caricias

-¡de maravilla!-mientras sonreía adormilada

-amaneciste suave y dócil, en esta mañana mi amor; ¿acaso ya te he domado?-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

-estoy medio dormida, no tientes a tu suerte.-dijo mientras se abrazaba a el fuerte pecho del Jeque

-feh! Sabia que dirías eso, pero…-dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella y besaba suavemente sus labios- me gusta verte con ese humor, una mujer tiene muchas facetas… y yo quiero ver todas las tuyas…

-ya viste demasiadas-dijo, obligándose a relajarse, fascinada por lo a gusto que se sentía en sus brazos… como si fueran amantes desde siempre.

-ansió ver muchas mas-le susurro- eres una mujer seductora, una joven guerrera, n una gata de marfil, una amante satisfecha, una…

-¿una dormilona?-bromeo, apretando su nariz contra el cuello

-pronto…quizás…descubramos a la madre que hay en ti-comento emocionado.

-¿a la madre?-se puso tensa y el color se escapo de su rostro

-acaso… ¿concebiste anoche?-la mano fuerte se movió sobre su vientre-o acaso… ¿será esta noche?..Pronto, tendré al hijo que siempre quise.

-¡concebir!...-so rostro se puso cenizo,-¡no pensé en eso¡Ni siquiera me acorde!

-¿la posibilidad de darme un hijo te llena de miedo?

-sabes muy bien que si- se sentía como una idiota, bajo los ojos avergonzada y furiosa

-sin embargo, aceptaste mi cuerpo gustosa, y llegaste al clímax en mis brazos-la mano del jeque le levanto la barbilla para que lo enfrentara-¿Qué dirás si ya concebiste¿Qué te forcé¿Qué no participaste?

-no me queda otro remedio que aceptar mi debilidad, lo admito… me gusto mucho…pero…

-no te engañes, Aome-sus ojos dorados le taladraban el alma-ahora eres una mujer, y debes aceptar, que como mujer tu mente siempre sabe lo que haces ¡siempre!

-pero, tu no me preguntaste si quería tener un hijo-le dijo enojada-me lanzaste a esa decisión sin otra opcion. No era lo que…

-creo que ya concebiste-le susurro posesivo, mientras miraba el rostro sonrojado de su esposa-estoy seguro de ello. Podría jurarlo.

-¡no seas ridículo¿Cómo seria posible que tu…?

-eres mujer, Aome. Y tu vientre cargara a mi hijo¿acaso no sabes lo que carga tu vientre?, deberías conocer tu cuerpo…

Lo contemplo alelada, solo quería asustarla ¿verdad?

-tu ira y tu miedo nacen del miedo de la concepción-le cubrió el vientre con las manos-nunca habías mostrado una reacción tan histérica como esta…

-¡estas loco!- musito mientras lo veía con odio-¡loco!

-histérica significa vientre-repuso Inuyasha, frió mirándola-¿lo sabias?

La furia la domino, al sentarse

-si crees que me quedare aquí en una habitación con un loco, te equivocas por completo. No te daría hijos aunque te hincaras de rodillas y…

-ahora somos marido y mujer-le dijo enojado-te quedaras aquí, como mi Reina y te conducirás a la altura de tu posición.

-¿para proveerte de una dinastía¡Estas loco¿Que sucederá con mi vida, mi carrera?

-¿la carrera que ansiabas abandonar?-le dijo despectivo-¡no pongas a prueba mi paciencia, Aome! la vida que llevabas en occidente, te ahogaba, mataba tu alegría por vivir. Por eso corriste a mi encuentro cuando te llame y por eso te quedaste conmigo.

-me obligaste a contraer un matrimonio que no deseaba-le grito-me obligaste a sacrificar mi inocencia a tus exigencias insaciables. ¡Y ahora, me obligaras a darte un hijo que…!

-¡no te obligue a nada!-replico sentándose furioso-nada de lo que he hecho ha sido contra tu voluntad, y hasta que lo admitas, no tendremos paz…

-¡no quiero tener paz!-se enfureció-¡quiero regresar a casa¡A Tánger y a occidente!

-el occidente te ha cerrado las puertas. Gruño-¿Por qué no lo aceptas?

La ira exploto en su cuerpo, se paro de la cama enfurecida, tomo una bata que estaba junto a la cama y se vistió. Camino por toda la recamara como tigre enjaulado.

-luchas contra ti misma, no contra mi, sofocas tus necesidades y la esperanza secreta de estar conmigo-dijo mientras se levantaba y se ponía una bata roja.

-acomodas todo a tu propia conveniencia-le dijo enfrentándolo-¡pero eso no cambiara la manera que como pienso¡Te odio y quiero irme!

-mi amor-le dijo mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos-solo te hieres, sin ningún sentido.

-no me llames tu amor ¡yo no te importo¡Solo soy una posesión para ti! No tiene nada que ver con el amor

Inuyasha la miro en un silencio tenso y palidecio. Sus ojos dorados adoptaron una expresión perdida.

-el amor es un juguete occidental. No tiene que ver con la vida o la sucesión de un trono, no estas aquí para ser amaba, si no para ser mí Reina.

-¡maldito, seas!-lo insulto mientras luchaba contra las lagrimas-¿Cómo te atreves a sentenciarme a una vida sin amor, basada en el deber?

-por que esta escrito-respondió tenso y desviando la mirada. Había palidecido un poco.

-¡no esta escrito! Solo se trata de una vieja leyenda, que no estoy dispuesta a escenificar contigo ¿esta es la "libertad" que me prometiste, aquella de la que tanto hablabas?

-no discutiremos esto aquí- dijo mientras se volvía

-entonces… ¿cuando?-pregunto fingiendo desinterés mientras se acostaba nuevamente, furiosa por dentro

-esta tarde-repuso-mandare por ti y hablaremos.

-y, mientras tanto ¿que haré¿Me sentare con las mujeres de tu harem y me balare todo el día?-le pregunto molesta

-no, querida-le dijo irónico-te bañaras y te vestirás enseguida, después te llevaran a la casa del artista en el séptimo piso.

-¿la casa del artista?-replico, enojada ¿de que demonios hablas¿Qué artista?

-ya la descubrirás, bint-le informo, mientras se dirigía a las puertas-hasta que nos veamos de nuevo en nuestra cita, te deseo buen día, Aome.

Salio de inmediato de la habitación dejando sola a la chica.

-¡espera!-grito asustada y corrió a seguirlo-¡no puedes dejarme… esta discusión es importante y…!

-veo que has cambiado tu tono, bint-contesto mirándola fríamente-pero si me sigues insultando tendré que tratarte de otra forma. Si sigues así nuestro matrimonio se volverá un nido de escorpiones y créeme, yo te enterrare mi veneno y te matare antes de que tú me piques con tu aguijón.

El jeque se fue rápidamente dejándola pálida de miedo. Ella regreso a la recamara lentamente.

¡No la a amaba¡Solo quería que le diera hijos y fuera una replica de esa absorba profecía! Se hecho sobre los almohadones ahogando sus sollozos. ¿En que lió se había metido? y si... ¿estaba embarazada¡No quería ni pensarlo! Aspiro con fuerza tratando de calmarse. Tendría que cuidar ese hijo no importando si era aquí o en occidente.

Las mujeres llegaron pocos minutos depuse. La llevaron a tomar un baño. El vapor y los aromas la hicieron recordar…. ¡Ho, fue tan excitante, tan poderoso, tan apasionado y experto!...

Para llegar a la casa del artista tuvo que caminar bastante.

El Gran Palacio de Inuyasha era casi una ciudad, había más patios y salones de los que podía contar, hasta una tienda de telas y una ¡cafetería!

La casa del artista era un edificio amarillo, la hicieron entrar en una sala llena de pinturas y bocetos que ella se quedo Admirando.

Reconoció el estilo.

Edouard Chanderey.

Pensó la joven, contemplando la tela sobre un caballete, cerca de la ventana. Quienquiera que fuera el artista imitaba a Edouard Chanderey a la perfección.

Oyó pisadas y se volvió.

-hola-un hombre de barba rojiza, parado en la puerta, limpiaba una espátula con un trapo- usted debe ser Aome.

-si-sus ojos lo reconocieron y enmudeció de sorpresa.

-yo soy Edouard de Chanderey-se presento, tendiéndole la mano y haciéndole una caravana- Enchanté, Madame El Khazir.

En silencio, alelada lo saludo y contemplo el rostro familiar, los ojos azules, brillando en medio de un rostro de rasgos encantadores. Tenía las facciones de un genio. Era uno de los artistas mas respetados de su tiempo y la joven se sintió muy honrada al verlo.

-perdóneme- murmuro se dio cuenta de que fruncía el ceño- lo contemplo azorada, lo se. Pero… no puedo creer que este aquí. ¡No parece real¡No me diga que el jeque también lo secuestro!

-no, claro que no-se rió seco-vine por voluntad propia… y con el mayor de los placeres, se lo aseguro.

-pero¿Cómo?-insistió Aome, todavía Incrédula- me refiero…. ¿como encontró este lugar?

-volé a Marruecos y tome a mano derecha- bromeo, mostrando sus dientes blancos- tomaremos café con malva en la cocina. Ahí te contare mi historia…antes de que empecemos a trabajar.

Lo siguió a la cocina y vio una foto de Chanderey con Picasso fascinada.

-me he quedado aquí cinco años-le explico en lo que servia el café- y no puedo describirte la diferencia que esto ha significado en mi vida.

-¿por la intimidad?

-por supuesto.-asintió riendo- ¡no hay reporteros¡No hay multitudes¡Ni admiradores! Y sobre todo, no están los idiotas rodeándome criticando mis pinturas por impresionar a sus amigos.

-aquí-dijo, mientras se sentaba con su café- a nadie le importa mí fama, admiran mis pinturas y… siguen con su vida. Nadie me interrumpe. Me aceptan como soy… no por las proclamaciones de la prensa de occidente.

-¿también conoció ese dolor de cabeza?- indago comprensiva- si, puede molestar en el mejor de los casos y herir en el peor.

-además-se encogió de hombros- ¡todo el color y la vida del mundo de Inuyasha¡Que lugar tan fabuloso es este! El clima, el paisaje, las flores…

-un paraíso ¿verdad?- concordó-pero¿Cómo lo encontró? No es un punto turístico…

-me presentaron a Inuyasha en Paris,

-¡Paris!-dijo sorprendida

-si, es un hombre muy culto ¿correcto? Con gran sensibilidad artística, muy educado y muy progresista en sus acciones.

Kagome se concreto a asentir en silencio. ¿Hablaban del mismo hombre?

-Inuyasha visito mis exposiciones-continuo- congeniamos de inmediato. Le encantaron mis pinturas y esculturas. Compro varias en ese mismo instante. Terminamos hablando durante horas y horas y al final terminamos cenando. Me pase el tiempo quejándome¡como siempre! De la falta de intimidad, de la fama, de los reporteros…en fin.

-¿entonces vivía en Paris?

-tenia departamento en Paris, y una villita en el sur, Inuyasha sugirió que pasara un mes aquí en su casa. De todos modos iba a pasar miS Vacaciones en Marruecos así que vine. Fue algo del destino.

A Kagome la recorrió un escalofrió al oír del destino.

-¿vino aquí¿A este palacio¿No a su casa de los siete soles en Agadir?

-vine aquí. Me quede un mes, me enamore del lugar y no pude despedirme. Regrese a Francia vendí el departamento y la villa me traje mis cosas. Desde entonces vivo feliz aquí.

-¿viajo desde Marruecos¿Montando a caballo? Debió ser cansadísimo.

-¿a caballo?-soltó una carcajada- ¡ni siquiera me acerque a un caballo! Volé en el avión privado de Inuyasha.

¿En su avión?

-si¿no sabia que Inuyasha tenia un avión? Hay una pista de aterrizaje en la parte posterior de palacio. ¿No la ha visto?

Kagome se quedo con la boca abierta, marcada por el impacto de la información.

El no era un bárbaro árabe, era un hombre culto y moderno. Cumpliendo sus fantasías.

-realmente es muy útil tener un avión. Puedo volar cuando me plazca, regresar cuando quiera y vivir con un pie aquí y otro en Francia.

-¿viaja muy seguido? Pregunto temblorosa

-¡desde luego! El mundo del arte tiene su base en Occidente y lo necesito tanto o más que antes. La paz y el anonimato lo encuentro aquí. Pero debo exhibir mi trabajo vender y estar a la vista de los inversores, no quiero bajar de su estima.

Kagome rió, de acuerdo a las ideas de ese hombre.

-así es, además igual que usted que necesita concentración para lograr notas altas, yo la necesito para mi trabajo.

-todavía me resulta difícil pensar en que Inuyasha lo trajera aquí…-insistió

-si, me enorgullezco de ser su amigo.

Ella sonrió, conmovida.

y usted debe sentirse muy orgullosa de ser su esposa-agrego.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda, y su corazón dejo de latir por un momento. El pensaba que Inuyasha la amaba. De pronto palideció al recordar su discusión de la mañana.

Nunca la amaría, el dijo que no estaba ahí para amar ni ser amada, era solo deber.

-¿empezamos nuestro trabajo?-el se puso de pie.

-¿Cómo que nuestro trabajo?-repitió sobresaltada

-¿no se lo explico Inuyasha?-se sorprendió- debo esculpirla.

-¿esculpirme? –Se levanto sorprendida- ¿usted?

-me halaga su asombro, Aome-las cejas se unieron-pero preferiría que no lo expresara aquí. Este es mi refugio. Aquí solo soy un hombre que pinta: preferiría conservar esa imagen.

-lo siento…-se sonrojo- …discúlpeme…

-esta bien-se encogió de hombros – usted debe tener las mismas presiones las mismas violaciones a su intimidad. Todo lo que quiero es que recuerde por que sine aquí y que me trate como alguien normal. …tengo derecho a conservar mi personalidad. ¡Ya tendré tiempo de convertirme en genio cuando muera!

Kagome se rió y lo siguió al estudio donde se quito la capa que la cubría y se pocisiono como el artista le pidió y el empezó a hacer una figurilla con arcilla hábilmente mientras platicaba con ella de banalidades….su tema indudablemente cayo de nuevo en el Jeque.

-estoy seguro que usted será muy feliz con el Jeque, es un gran admirador de los artistas- dijo mientras hacia el hombro de la figurilla

-quizás se equivoque, se puso tensa- no voy a permitir que me convierta en una estatua de una antigua leyenda.

-pero esta acostumbrada a la fama, esto debe parecerle muy diferente-dijo mientras fruncía el ceño

-se siente muy diferente

-no veo por que, era inevitable que Inuyasha se casara con una artista.-señalo mientras se concentraba en el trabajo.

-ahora la otra pose,…si arquee la espalda…provoque sensualidad en el hombre que ordeno esta estatua-sus ojos bailaron- usted es Aome… ¿recuerda?

Trabajaron durante horas. A las tres Inuyasha la mando a llamar.

Para su sorpresa la condujeron a una sección con oficinas en un patio redondo, en la entrada del palacio real, cruzo la sala de suelo de mármol, con escritorios donde sonaban maquinas de escribir, teléfonos y una computadora.

Al entrar al cuarto se detuvo en seco. Se encontraba en una moderna oficina, con alfombra color champaña, muebles tapizados en cuero y ventanas panorámicas. Afuera recortado bajo el sol del Sahara había un avión, su avión particular brillando bajo el sol, símbolo del poder en el siglo xx.

La imagen que ella tenia de Inuyasha se oponía a la realidad y se dividía en dos hombres diferentes.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella. Kagome se volvió, con el corazón desbocado.

Inuyasha la contemplo, apoyándose en la puerta.

CONTINUARA…..

**NOTAS:**

**A VERRRR...QUIEN EXTRAÑO EL LEMON??? JEJEJE...**

**nnANTES QUE NADA...MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS**

**POR SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA. **

**YA ESTAMOS A DOS CAPITULOS DEL FINAL Y SI ME LO PIDEN METO LEMON EN **

**EL PROXIMO... USTEDES MANDAN.**

**nn NO LES PROMETO NADA...PERO TAL VEZ ACTUALIZE ANTES. **

**BUENO...DEJEN REVIEWWW Y SOBRE TODO.**

**O0O APOYEN A TODOS LOS AUTORES Y AUTORAS.**

**nnUUuu LO NECESITAMOS.**


	11. Chapter 11

**K A G O M E : L A D I O S A R E E N C A R N A D A**

**ADAPTACION: SAILOR SUN**

**CAPITULO 10 DE 11**

**Los personajes no me perteneces, todo tiene derechos reservados.**

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON, VIOLENCIA, VIOLACION Y REMORDIMIENTOS.**

Inuyasha usaba un elegante traje gris que se amoldaba a sus anchos hombros a la perfección, con su corbata de seda roja y una camisa blanca.

Se veía guapo, más sensual, mas formidable que cualquier hombre que ella hubiese visto, y en sus ojos dorados veía brillar la pasión y el calor del desierto. El bárbaro desconocido que la rapto a caballo, arrastrándola ala vida para poseerla, la noche anterior, en una rendición intima que la transformó para siempre.

-Inuyasha-susurro ronca y su amor se reflejo en sus pupilas al tiempo que la emoción le cerraba la garganta.

-¿y bien?- su voz dura como la roca resonó en el lugar- ¿Qué pasa por tu mente, bint?

--no puedo creer que te allá tomado tanto tiempo revelarme este aspecto de tu personalidad-respondió poniéndose tensa

-¿por que?-pregunto seco- ¿acaso prefieres al jeque del desierto que conociste primero?

-no…no entiendes…yo…

-lo entiendo demasiado bien-la atajo con amargura, nacida de la traición- entras aquí y vez el avión en la pista de aterrizaje y de repente te das cuenta de que….

-el artista me dijo que tenias un avión-.lo interrumpió- lo sabia antes de venir aquí.

-el artista-sus ojos brillaron.- ¿te simpatizo?

-si, mucho. Inuyasha, no puedo creer que el viva en este palacio

-no-acepto burlándose- un artista famoso viviendo aquí, en la mansión de un jeque del desierto ¡inconcebible!

-Inuyasha, yo no dije…

-claro que no…-volvió a reír y se sentó en la silla del escritorio- siéntate, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Kagome ocupo la silla de enfrente. De manera que quedaron separados por el escritorio

Y ella capto que habían cambiado sus papeles. Ahora el era el occidental, con su traje y su moderna oficina y ella la Árabe con sus ropas del Harem, la seducción del oriente.

-Chanderay me contó como se conocieron en Paris.- comento cautelosa- …en una exhibición de arte.

-te impresionaron mucho mis inclinaciones occidentales-repuso

-Siento que ahora tenemos más que compartir-afirmo

Sin embargo, esta mañana yo era un bárbaro que te tenía prisionera –dijo, seco- vaya, vaya, vaya, con que rapidez cambias de opinión.

Dijo mientras tamborileaba con sus largos dedos en la mesa, y la examinaba detenidamente.

-esta mañana me gritaste y saliste sin darme ninguna explicación.

-amenazaste con terminar nuestro matrimonio, Aome- la acuso, entre cerrando, los ojos- ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera¿Qué te llevara corriendo o volando a Tánger, y te pusiera en brazos de Kouga?

-¡yo ni siquiera sabia que tenias un avión!

-pero ahora ya lo sabes-con la mano lo señalo- ¿verdad?

Ella guardo silencio mientras el dolor de su desconfianza le llegaba al corazón. Y al mirar ese rostro helado comprendió que el jamás la correspondería, jamás.

-así que ahora que sabes que tengo avión, ya no soy el bárbaro que pensabas, soy un hombre civilizado, con mucho dinero, poder y un avión privado.

-estas malinterpretando mi reacción-dijo enojada- debes comprender que esto cambia la situación, nuestro matrimonio y el futuro que compartiremos.

-el matrimonio que detestabas hasta esta mañana- se burlo

-por que entonces creía que no teníamos esperanza –musito desesperada¿Cómo podría decirle que lo amaba, que nada cambiaria lo que sentía por el, si acaso…el la amara también?

-no querías casarte-le recordó inuyasha- ¿Cómo podrías casarte con un hombre como yo¿Cómo, verdad¡Solo un imbecil se casa por amor!-se burlo- y ahora descubres que nuestro matrimonio no solo es aceptable, si no conveniente- soltó una carcajada- si no fueras tan hermosa, te despreciaría.

-debiste explicarme tu forma de vida antes-se defendió ella- no debiste ocultarme nada.

-¿Por qué¿Te hubieras metido a la cama conmigo antes, para atraparme?

-¡dios mió! Eres un malvado.- se escandalizo Kagome

-¿no lo habrías hecho?-dijo alzando una ceja- ¿mmmm?- rodeo el escritorio rápidamente, mirándola intensamente a los ojos- quítate el manto.-le ordeno, pardo frente a ella- que te lo quites.

Kagome lo observo con odio feroz.

-¡vete al infierno!

Ser rió y la levanto tirándole el brazo, para obligarla a pararse frente a el

-quítate el manto, Aome. Quiero ver que me has traído de regalo.

-prefiero morir antes de que me veas o me toques de nuevo-repuso temblando de rabia.

Sin embargo, ansiabas que tu Jeque del desierto te hiciera el amor-se mofo- anoche…se cumplió tu deseo. Tuviste que soportar una entupida ceremonia matrimonial para conseguirlo…pero, todo tiene un precio. ¿Tal vez solo querías una noche de placer?, para después descartarme.

-yo no quiero que me des nada- exclamo y se giro para salir por la puerta

Su mano le atrapo la muñeca y de un tirón la pego a su pecho

-me deseabas-afirmo con voz espesa- deseabas que tu Jeque del desierto te iniciara al amor sexual. Pero no te gusto casarte y convertirte en una prisionera de por vida. Por esa razón, prefieres hacerte amiga de tu carcelero, que tiene un avión privado en su patio y además, es millonario.

-no me pediste que me casara contigo- le recordó dolida- lo ordenaste

-¡y como protestaste! –Replico irónico- hasta te metiste en mi cama

-cállate, mal…

-y una vez que te complací, volviste a hablar de regresar a casa, a Londres y a tu carrera…y a ese Kouga.

-me siento muy mal por abandonarlo de ese modo.

-pero no te remueve la conciencia cuando piensas en abandonarme a MI-le grito—a mi, me dejarías sin pensarlo dos veces

-no es solo mi carrera- dijo evadiendo la verdad- es por que cientos de personas dependen de mi trabajo y…

-¡Mentira!- la interrumpió con odio en su mirada- quieres regresar, ahora que saboreaste tu pequeña aventura en el desierto, deseas regresar y experimentar tus nuevos dotes con otros hombres. Hombres Occidentales mucho más aceptables que yo.

-¡Tu no me amas, Inuyasha!- lo contemplo con rabia- ¡no me amas y nunca lo harás! Solo te atraigo por que me parezco a esa Aome. Pero no soy esa Aome. Soy yo. Inuyasha, entiende soy yo.

-y tu solo me deseas por que soy el Jeque de tus sueños, de tus fantasías primitivas, quieres que te haga el amor con salvajismo y luego desaparezca en la oscuridad de la noche, como un sueño mas. Me rechazaste en mi papel de jeque, rechazaste mi mundo, nuestro matrimonio y nuestro futuro., todo lo que te ofrecí-sus ojos brillaban con desprecio- y ahora que ves mi avión, mi poder, mis ropas occidentales, me juzgas aceptable.

-tu me vestiste como una reina árabe para casarte conmigo-le grito- tu tampoco me juzgaste muy "aceptable"

Pues, no te comportas como una reina árabe y ya es tiempo de que te quites ese disfraz – con una mano le arranco el jashmak y el velo y los lanzo al suelo.

-¡OH!-retrocedió mientras su cabello caía en ondas azabaches sobre su espalda- ¡eres un salvaje!

-¿salvaje?-grito de nuevo- te amare con el salvajismo que adoras- le prometió y le arranco el manto, ignorando las protestas de la mujer. Le rodeo la cintura apretándola a su cuerpo.

-n-no…-murmuro, ahogándose, cuando el le acaricio un seno, desnudo y maduro, debajo del peto de seda blanca.

-si- replico, obligando al pezón a erguirse contra sus expertos dedos, observando la respuesta temblorosa de Kagome y el rubor es sus mejillas- me deseas con urgencia- le aparto el peto mirando su desnudes- y lo admitirás, Aome…o te violare sobre el escritorio, símbolo de mi poder occidental.

-basta- grito ronca, pero el la empujo sobre la cubierta de madera y sus fuertes muslos abrieron los de ella, al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de3 las caderas y la subía al escritorio.-no…-susurro, desesperada- por favor…

Se mareo cuando la boca calida del jeque se posesiono de su pezón y lanzo un gemido de placer, metiendo las manos en su cabello espeso y negro, arqueándose contra el, imaginándose lo que el quería hacerle y terminando por aceptar que le resultaba muy excitante la posibilidad de ser violada en ese escritorio.

Su boca cubrió la de ella y cuando abrió los labios con un quejido de placer, la sangre recorrió su cuerpo repartiendo el fuego de la pasión, mientras el le arrancaba el peto, apresando sus brazos con las mangas y desnudándola hasta la cintura, convirtiéndola en una cautiva indefensa para esas manos que jugaban con la erección de sus pezones y el acelerado latir de su corazón.

-¡me deseas!-afirmo con la respiración entrecortada y el rostro acalorado- te encantaría que te poseyera…ahora: aquí, sobre el escritorio…sin ninguna ceremonia.

Consumida por el deseo que la quemaba como lava ardiente, dijo:

-si…si…..tómame Inuyasha…..soy tuya….

-entonces, pruébamelo, Aome- la urgió- apriétate contra mi cuerpo y ruégame que te ame.

-tómame...-gimió y le rogo enronquecida- tomame…-y sus manos le acariciaron el cuello, mientras lo besaba con pasion, pasandoles los dedos por el cabello, arqueandose contra el, sintiendo que el deseo la aguijoneaba, cuando sus pezones erectos se frotaban contra su camisa.

Alzo su mano, ofreciéndole el seno, arqueándose para que la besara y el inclino su cabeza y lo mordió. Los gemidos de Aome crecían, conforme sus sensaciones aumentaban, enredándose en una tensión distinta, hasta que comprendió que desatar esas emociones la transportarían a un mundo diferente, pues, en ese acto amoroso con Inuyasha la obligaría a aceptar sus sentimientos por el.

-tómame-susurro, con la sangre llenándole el cerebro- ¡tómame!

Inuyasha respiraba apenas, sofocándose al alzarle la falda sobre las caderas y, cuando se lo pidió por segunda vez qué la poseyera; le bajo los pantalones transparentes, rozándole los muslos y contemplándole con una furia sombría, mientras ella seguía desabotonándole el traje occidental.

-no me desvistas, bint-le ordeno, lastimándola en las muñecas cuando le impidió continuar-yo seré el amo, y tu la prostituta.

Con un movimiento se bajo la cremallera del pantalón y le abrió los muslos.

-¡maldito!- le dijo furiosa

-maldito o no, todavía me deseas- replico ronco, y el centro de su virilidad contra la suavidad de su cuerpo la hizo gritar con un placer loco mientras la penetraba y la encontraba mas que dispuesta-…Ho si…- exhalo, apretándole el trasero, con los ojos brillantes-…¡si!

La hizo suya en el primer impulso y los gritos guturales de su amante se acoplaban a los de el, al sostenerla contra su cuerpo, con el rostro contorsionado, al iniciar los movimientos para poseerla; la lámpara cayo al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos y ninguno lo noto.

Se abrazaron. El odio, la rabia y el deseo se mezclaron al amarse como dos enemigos, con los cuerpos desatados de pasión violenta y sus gritos y gemidos dichos contra la piel sudorosa de su amante, golpeándose con besos feroces de intolerable pasión.

La excitación fue tan rápida y salvaje, que ella no pudo dominarse.

Kagome se libero en su mente y un placer oscuro invadió cu cuerpo mientras se quejaba y se retorcía contra el, con los ojos en blanco y el corazón desbocado sin control.

Inuyasha gruñía, igual que un animal al impulsarse con más y más violencia, hasta que soltó un grito agónico de placer y también se perdió en un clímax de relajamiento absoluto.

Sintieron que sus emociones se calmaban poco a poco así como sus temblores y escalofríos, calmando la energía de sus cuerpos, exhaustos en esos momentos.

Pero la paz no llego a Kagome cuando finalmente, Inuyasha descanso la cabeza sobre su hombro. La invadió el dolor. Océanos de dolor. Cubriéndola, mientras lo abrazaba, con su cuerpo húmedo latiendo con una sensación de perdida al sentir su cabeza pegada a su piel.

Se aparto de la mujer sin mirarla, como ella adivino que lo haría y la hirió en su orgullo al acomodarse la ropa con fría expresión, para convertirse otra vez en un hombre poderoso, implacable, como en el momento en que llego a su despacho.

El silencio reino en el cuarto. Kagome se arreglo el peto y la falda: resultaba fácil enfrentarse a la vergüenza, y prefería eso al dolor.

-mi avión te llevara a Tánger por la mañana.-le indico con voz fría Inuyasha, no había mas que decir.

Kagome se bajo del escritorio, recogió su ropa y se vistió. Corrió por el pasillo y se refugio en uno de los patios escondiéndose entre algunas flores.

Entonces las lágrimas cayeron, igual que si se hubiera roto una presa, sobre las manos que escondían su cara.

Mas tarde, en la soledad de sus habitaciones, Kagome pensó que no soportaría dejar a Inuyasha después de todo lo que el le había dado. Conocerlo fue cono nacer de nuevo. Encontrarlo, como encontrar su imagen en el espejo. Su otra mitad.

Suspiro con pesadez y volvió a llorar. Tenía los ojos hinchados de derramar tantas lágrimas.

-Inuyasha…-suspiro.

Alguien llamo a su puerta y ella se sobresalto ¡era Inuyasha¡No podía verla así! No debía adivinar que la amaba… ¡nunca! Aterrada, seco sus lágrimas y lucho por recuperar la compostura.

-adelante

Una doncella entro, le hizo una reverencia y le entrego una nota.

-gracias- murmuro Kagome, aceptando el papel. Y espero a que la sirvienta se alejara unos pasos para leerlo.

Se la enviaba Inuyasha, desde luego, decía:

"Cena conmigo esta noche. Discutiremos el procedimiento de divorcio"

Frió, tajante, cínico. Como el escalpelo de un cirujano extirpando el cáncer maligno.

Tan diferente al hombre que conoció. El hombre de dorados e intensos ojos que la rapto, convirtiendo su vida en una aventura salvaje e incitante.

Inuyasha.

Al pensar en su cuerpo duro y sexual encasillado en un traje normal, se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca.

Todavía tenía la nota en la mano. La miro. ¿Realmente se la envió Inuyasha¿Escribió una nota helada, como si no tuviera ni un ápice de emoción?

¿Acaso… lo había herido tanto?

-OH...inhalo con profundidad y se puso de pie. ¡No podía herirlo¡No era posible¿Inuyasha¿Herido¡Pero si no la amaba¡Solo deseaba acostarse con ella! No significaba nada para el…nada en absoluto…

-pero… ¿Qué tal si esconde su amor?-se pregunto en voz alta- yo lo he ocultado durante días… ¿Por qué no el?

La chica la contemplo como si estuviera loca y Kagome casi estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

Le hizo una seña con la mano y la joven siguió, a juzgar por el cielo debía ser la hora del baño. Su corazón se alegro de esa posibilidad.

Tendría la posibilidad de ver esa noche a Inuyasha, para la cena…no era mucho, pero le parecía mejor que nada y quizás, lograría conquistarlo, si se lo proponía.

El baño perfumado le dio tiempo para pensar. Debía haber una forma de decir "te amo" sin arriesgarse a que la humillara y la rechazara. ¿Cómo¿Cómo podía hacerlo?

De repente, sus pupilas se clavaron en la estatua de Aome.

Con sus ojos almendrados de chocolate la miraba, serena.

¡Eso es¡Así lo conquistare! Estudio la estatua y con señas les dio a entender a sus esclavas lo que quería. ¡Como se divirtieron esa tarde vistiéndola igual que Aome!

Hasta que ella y la estatua se convirtieron en una.

Inuyasha la esperaba en el gran salón de los banquetes.

Con el corazón agitado se acerco, si su plan fracasaba no sabia que mas hacer. Debía persuadirlo de que lo amaba y que sus rasgos y comportamiento árabe es lo que mas amaba de todo el. No sus cosas occidentales.

El jeque se volvió y la vio.

Pero, aun reconociendo las vestiduras de la diosa, endureció su corazón y dijo:

-todo esta arreglado para tu partida, Volverás a Tánger a las 9 de la mañana.

-¡Ho!...- la desilusión le llego al corazón- ya…ya veo.

-no tengas miedo. Mi piloto recibió buen entrenamiento y revisaremos el avión para que este en buenas condiciones.

-gracias- lucho por que su rostro no mostrara el dolor que la embargaba- n-no se que decir.

-no digas nada, te iras y nunca mas nos veremos de nuevo. Las palabras sobran.

Asintió. Le era imposible hablar.

-discutamos las condiciones del divorcio., podemos arreglarlo con discreción. Nadie tiene que enterarse. Te enviare los papeles para que los firmes, si cooperas, resolveremos esto en un par de semanas.

Otra vez asintió. Tenia la piel pálida y temblaba ¿siempre seria tan frió?

- si nace un hijo de esta unión…-insinuó Inuyasha, pero se detuvo, apartando la vista y apretando los labios. Mientras su rostro también perdía el poco color que tenia.

La emoción en su voz la hizo mirarlo. Llena de esperanza...sonaba… ¿torturado¿Sufría por ella? El silencio se prolongo, así que lo interrumpió.

-¿si?-pregunto- ¿Qué sucederá si tenemos un hijo?

No la miro, de repente, con los ojos duros le pregunto:

-¿Por qué te presentas ante mi como Aome¿Por un capricho, por diversión?

-n-no…- tartamudeo y dijo- pensé que seria conveniente.

-¿conveniente?-pregunto enojado- ¿conveniente enseñarme lo que no puedo tener? Aome, me empujas a los límites de mi paciencia. Cuanto mas pronto abandones mi palacio y mi vida…..será mejor.

Giro sobre sus talones y se alejo de su lado. ¡Se va¡No puedo permitirlo! No con esa emoción que vio en sus ojos... ¿era dolor?

-¡espera!-le pidió corriendo tras el- espera, Inuyasha, no te vayas de esta manera, no…cuando yo…

-¿quieres que pierda el control de nuevo, verdad?- la acuso mientras clavaba sus dorados ojos en ella, furioso- como lo perdí esta tarde. Quieres que destruya la poca dignidad que me queda. ¡Soy Tu Rey¡No me induzcas a otra demostración de furia bárbara!

-no quiero eso, solo deseo hablar.

-el tiempo de hablar ya termino. Ansiabas terminar nuestro matrimonio e irte. Pues: sea.

-¡no! –Grito desesperada- no puede terminar así, Inuyasha…

-así termina, no puedo verte vestida de ese modo, Mi Aome reencarnada. Mi Destino, Mi Reina, Mi Amor, eres mas bella que…- de repente apretó la boca. Blanco de ira. -¡regresa a tu mundo¡Regresa a tu cárcel donde todo es falso! Me equivoque al traerte a mi casa.

-no, Inuyasha tuviste razón.

-me equivoque y pague el precio por mi error. Pensé que te atraía, pensé que te gustaba lo que te daba, que lo ansiabas… ¡fui un idiota! Y ahora ya todo termino. Adiós Aome. Que el Occidente te brinde lo que sueñas, por que ahora comprendo que no lo encontraras aquí, a mi lado...

Salio del cuarto cerrando con violencia.

Kagome quedo temblando, mareada contemplando la puerta con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Las palabras llenaban su mente. Borrando su orgullo y su arrogancia para descubrir su amor.

Puede que me ame, podría amarme, pensó, por eso, no debo dejarlo ir…

Kagome abrió las puertas y corrió por los pasillos buscando a su Amor…

CONTINUARA…….

**NOTAS:**

**ASI ES, EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO. OJALA LES GUSTE **

**POR CIERTO...JEJEJE...ME PUSE A ESCRIBIR UN LEMON DE VEGTA Y BULMA, **

**SI GUSTAS LEERLO ESTA EN:**

VEZ LE PONGA CONTINUACION, DEPENDE DE USTEDES. 

**_MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER, Y POR DEJAR REVIEWS._**

**_A TODAS MUCHAS GRACIAS...u.u(revenrencia)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**KAGOME: LA DIOSA REENCARNADA**

* * *

**ADAPTACION DE: SAILOR SUN**

**CAPITULO 11 DE 11**

* * *

Kagome corrió detrás de inuyasha, pero un par de guardias la detuvieron, ella desesperada lucho contra ellos, de repente se acordó. 

-¡quítense¡Se los ordena la Reina ¡- dijo mientras se ponía en pose altanera

Los guardias se quedaron viéndola y se quitaron de inmediato, extranjera o no, ella era aun la Reina.

-¡Inuyasha!-grito abriendo la puerta de golpe-¡Inuyasha!

Si no la amaba su humillación seria en vano. Pero, si existía alguna posibilidad de que estuviera enamorado, como ella. Lucharía por conquistarlo.

Allí, con Inuyasha, encontraría el amor que tanto necesitaba. Poseería el amor de su Rey, de un Rey que adoraba con desesperación. Tendría un hijo que cuidar, un reino que gobernar, un desierto para ser libre,… y un avión para conducirla a su mundo cada vez que quisiera.

Corrió por los pasillos buscando al Jeque, que parecía haber desaparecido. Su determinación se afirmo. Revisaría cada una de las puertas hasta encontrarlo. Abrió las puertas de las cocinas, los dormitorios, el comedor, los apartamentos de mujeres, llenos de aromas.

De repente, lo encontró.

Estaba sentado en una silla, con las manos llenas de papeles que sacaba de una caja blanca.

Se puso de pie, furioso y la caja cayó al suelo.

Las fotografías, recortes de periódicos, el rostro de Kagome en miles de revistas y diarios. Despacio alzo los ojos para verlo a la cara.

-¡vete!-grito Inuyasha, a través de sus labios palidísimos- ¡Vete¿Crees que te quiero aquí?

El silencio estaba cargado de emoción. Inuyasha, rígido por el Orgullo y la incredulidad, contemplaba como su más grande secreto se extendía a sus pies.

-te amo- susurro Kagome- no me importa por que me tomaste o como sucedió… solo se que te amo y que no puedo irme.

-¡sal de aquí!- le ordeno, volviéndole la espalda.

Ella se encogió, incapaz de hablar.

-¿Por qué te quedas ahí?- susurro Inuyasha furioso- ¿te complace contemplar que soy tuyo por completo¿Qué te he amado desde el principio?

-Inuyasha…

-has visto los recortes de periódico. ¡Has presenciado mi amor por ti!- sus ojos brillaron como llamas- . Triunfaste Kagome. Pero, no tolerare tu presencia ni un segundo mas- levanto la cabeza con arrogancia- ¡vete¡Vete pronto!

-No puedo-replico, temblorosa- ¡te amo!

-¡Ja¡Esta mañana me llamabas Bárbaro y exigías tu libertad¡Y ahora me amas!

-esta mañana creí que te era indiferente

-e ignorabas que tenia un avión

-me mentiste acerca de tu manera de ser- le lanzo.

-Omití darte una explicación- la corrigió- lo cual, es bastante distinto

-para mi no. – Su boca tembló- sentí que solo deseabas mi cuerpo¿sabes lo que eso representa para una mujer? Te lo diré… representa Dolor, Soledad, la mas horrible de las soledades.

-¿como pudiste pensar ese absurdo¡Sabias que hubieran luchado contra un ejército por conquistarte!

-no lo sabia-avanzo un paso hacia el-, y me heriste. Tenía miedo del futuro, en especial de esta mañana que fuiste tan cruel conmigo. Y anoche, que afirmaste que el amor era un juguete de la vanidad Occidental.

-¿y que esperabas que dijera¡Que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti?-irónico- si me amaras, me lo habrías demostrado esta mañana, después de la noche que compartimos.

-tuve miedo- protesto- me desperté casada con un hombre al que apenas conozco y al que solo le interesaba tener relaciones sexuales conmigo. Un hombre que oculta su propia identidad y me dejaba con dudas y temores.

-no puedo creerte- musito el, con el rostro tenso.-, Me parece imposible.

-Sin embargo, a veces lo improbable se vuelve realidad- lo rebatió- yo tampoco creería que has seguido mi carrera a lo largo de los años- le indico- ni que compartiéramos tantos recuerdos sin conocernos.

-no podía permitir que lo descubrieras- replico, parpadeando- por que jamás pensé que comprenderías mi amor.

-entiendo, cariño- los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas- y me agrada haberlo descubierto en el ultimo momento por que ahora se que nuestro matrimonio puede tener éxito… como también se que compartirás mi mundo con tanta alegría como yo compartiré el tuyo.

-¿hay alguna manera de probar que no mientes?-pregunto tenso

-Inuyasha, confía en tu instinto-lo miro intensamente- ¿de que forma te enteraste que filmaría en Tánger¿Lo planeaste todo desde el principio?

-no- negó con su cabeza morena- ese día te reconocí…y…vi en tus pupilas excitación al mirarme.

-¿y en ese momento decidiste raptarme?-pregunto sonrojada

-no… después. Cuando fuiste a cenar en mi palacio. Allí te alimente con abejas azucaradas y fantasías- añadió con suavidad- con fantasías que sospechaba que compartiríamos. Y tú brillaste de emoción, mi amor, Volviste a vivir con la tentación que te presente. vi. tu amor por el desierto en tus ojos… tu amor por la aventura, la excitación y la libertad.

-¡deseaba tanto esta vida!-admitió ronca- que me negaba a creer que estaba ante un verdadero jeque. ¡Te veías tan sensual con tus ropajes de beduino!- se rió

-¿y querías que te raptara?- murmuro levantándole la barbilla- ¿que te llevara en mi caballo, a mi donuar, para amarte con pasión por largas horas?

-¡si!

-¿querías que te devolviera la infancia que nunca pudiste olvidar?

-Inuyasha, te adoro –musito con el corazón rebosando de amor.

-¡Mi Vida!-exclamo abrazándola, apretando su rostro a su garganta morena del sol- yo te he amado siempre. Desde el momento que admire tu rostro, hasta el momento de revelación.

-¡OH, Inuyasha!-le enlazo el cuello, oprimiéndolo contra si para aspirar su aroma- ¿realmente hubieras permitido que me marchara?

-de muy mala gana, te lo aseguro, pero…. Te dejaría un tiempo para que lo pensaras... y después iría a buscarte. Eres mi esposa. Seria monstruoso quitarte tu libertad aquí en el desierto.

-pero no sentiste remordimientos cuando me raptaste-lo miro coqueta- ¡y me alegro de ello!

-adivine que una vez que estuvieras aquí…como mi novia, mi amor, mi amante… tan pronto como conocieras la verdad sobre mi vida y mi amor por ti- se aparto un poco para estudiarla con su encanto arrogante- … no podrías evitar corresponderme.

-¿en serio?-se rió ante su deliciosa soberbia

-sabia que me amarías-también rió- lo sabia- la sonrisa se le borro de los ojos- por eso perdí el control esta tarde. Por eso te hice el amor de forma tan brutal sobre el escritorio. El dolor me cegó, Aome. Y la sensación de perdida me agobio… no aceptaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Por eso te traje aquí, te convertí en mi reina y te ame bajo la terrible presión de dominar mis instintos. Observando tu excitación, sintiéndola, formando parte de la misma, estaba a punto de alcanzar el éxtasis cuando… -sus ojos se volvieron obscuros,- … me rechazaste.

-no-le suplico aferrandose a sus anchos hombros- no me recuerdes el terrible sufrimiento de esta mañana

-nunca imagine que tu rechazo escondería un amor tan grande- le acaricio el cabello negro y lo aparto de su frente- nunca he amado a una mujer como te amo. Eres todo lo que soy…..como mujer.

-y tu eres todo lo que soy…en hombre- una sonrisa ilumino su mirada

-¡Mi Reina Guerrera!-susurro y luego la beso, haciéndola gemir de deleite, abriendo sus labios, correspondiendo a tanta pasión, que sus cuerpos se estremecieron.

Cuando se separaron, muchos segundos después, ella trato de respirar, mientras el corazón se le desbocaba y contemplaba esos ojos negros que le respondían con la misma pasión.

-Reinaras a mi lado-le prometió Inuyasha- y veré a mi hijo crecer y madurar en tu vientre. Llegaras al éxtasis, en mi cama, por el resto de tu vida.

-¡Inuyasha, te amo!-exclamo y apretó la boca contra la de ese hombre, en un beso que la hizo emitir gemidos apasionados antes de besarla también y casi matarla de placer.

-¿Cuándo mandaras a traer tus cosas?-le pregunto, al apartarse- necesito que me acompañes a donde quiera que vayas.

-no se- contesto- me pondré en contacto con Kouga y…

-no te preocupes- explico Inuyasha- mañana volaremos a Tánger y averiguaremos si esta de acuerdo en cancelar tu contrato… a menos que desees seguir trabajando.

-¿quieres decir que… aceptarías esa decisión?-lo estudio, incierta.

-¡desde luego!-admitió de inmediato- pero…pero no quiero perderlo por completo

-lo entiendo y estaré orgulloso de mi esposa como mujer, reina. Guerrera, ave canora, seductora o…como la madre de mis hijos.

Ella cerró los ojos fascinada con la posibilidad, pero de repente el miedo surgió en ella y le pregunto:

-Inuyasha… ¿Aome es la verdadera razón de tu amor

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?-la regaño- fue una excusa para mantenerte a mi lado, cuando pretendías huir.

-pero…es cierto… me parezco mucho a ella

-de acuerdo-el atajo- sin embargo no es la razón por la que me enamore de ti. El poder de Aome no es mayor en mi pueblo que el de cualquier leyenda en el Occidente.

-¿así que me amas a mi¡Solo a mi?-indago, sensual

-Kagome, siento amor por ti, no por una estatua dorada con una leyenda interesante. Me cuesta trabajo explicarte cuanto te deseo, como me fascinaste desde que te vi. En los periódicos.-se rió- ley todos los artículos que se publicaron sobre ti.

-¡cariño!...

-sabia que un día te conocería, aunque ignoraba cuando-sonrió

-pero la parte de la leyenda del nacimiento de la Diosa…en la que nace en una tienda de cabra…en medio del desierto…-insistió

-no lo invente-dijo serio.

Hubo un pequeño silencio

-quizás seas Aome reencarnada-musito, tocándola-pero, no se aparecerá un ángel con pruebas de ese milagro-la beso con pasión y continuo-así que solo se que te amo con todo el corazón y que quiero que compartas mi mundo

-¿Cuándo, cariño?-pregunto, ronca-¿Cuándo supiste que me amabas¿Antes de conocernos?

-nunca me hubiera enamorado de una foto-se rió- mi amor, soy un hombre poco común, pero no un loco.

-creo que comprendí que te amaba cuando mataste a esa serpiente, en el desierto.

--¡no!

-te veías hermosa bajo la luz de la luna, con tu espada ensangrentada y el valor de un guerrero en tus pupilas- la abrazo con fuerza y agrego- no pude evitar sentir un amor enorme, a tal grado que no logre expresarlo con palabras.

-cariño…-continuo ella, temblorosa- yo también supe que te amaba en ese momento.

-entonces, estamos unidos para siempre- comento emocionado- y esto prueba espero, que mi amor desafía la leyenda de Aome, en lugar de adherirse a ella.

-¿así que no solo te atrae mi cabello negro y mis ojos de hechicera?

-mi amor-bromeo- he conocido a muchas mujeres morenas antes que tu. Pero solo a ti te amo, Kagome, solo a ti.

-¿no tengo rivales?

-únicamente el desierto-respondió, suave- pero, compartimos ese amor. Y juntos encontraremos todo lo que necesitemos en sus llanuras doradas.

-¿prefieres vivir en el desierto?

-si, lo prefiero. Viajaremos a occidente por que me agrada el arte, la música, el teatro y la sociedad. Pero aquí nací. Aquí soy libre para luchar contra los elementos. Ni el dinero, ni el poder, ni el éxito, me protegen de la naturaleza. Y así debe ser, por que solo, sin escudos es como encuentro mi verdadera esencia.

-pero¿a tal grado te aferras a las costumbres del desierto?-lucho por encontrar el valor de abordar la pregunta que tanto la atormentaba- es decir….esas mujeres….

-no son mis amantes-respondió seguro- aunque he tenido muchas. Pero, por alguna razón, soy hombre de una sola. No me atrae cambiar de pareja., pues me parece que opaca la excitación, en lugar de aumentarla. ¿Cómo podría complacerme una mujer que siente la obligación de estar a mi lado?

Kagome se sonrojo, bajando las pestañas

-quiero que mi mujer alcance la satisfacción total en mi brazos. No lo lograría si fuese una obligación.

-¡y yo alcance esa satisfacción la primera vez que me amaste!-gimió ocultando su rostro sonrosado en el varonil cuello.

-mi amor, tu sabias que te amaba- se rió besándola en la punta de la nariz

-¿acaso es verdad que he hallado un amor eterno?-murmuro ansiosa

-es verdad- afirmo- te quedaras en el desierto para ser mi reina y darme hijos. Cuando te llame el occidente lo visitaremos….juntos.

-tu siempre serás mi jeque-susurro ronca.

-y tu mi Reina Guerrera

-Inuyasha-agrego- eres todo lo que soñé en amante, en mi marido, desde que nací

-estaba escrito en nuestro destino-declaro y su boca tomo la de ella en una apasionado beso que cello su amor por la eternidad….

CONTINUARA...

* * *

NOTAS:

BUENO...QUE LES PARECIO???...ESCRIBANME SI LES GUSTO.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO HASTA EL FINAL.

SI GUSTAS DEJAME UN REVIEW. AUNQUE YA ESTE TERMINADO ññ.


	13. Chapter 13

**KAGOME: LA DIOSA REENCARNADA**

**ADAPTACION DE: SAILOR SUN

* * *

**

**E P I L O G O

* * *

**

Atardecia en medio del Sahara.

El sol se colaba por las blancas cortinas de los ventanales, en el Gran Palacio de Inuyasha.

En el cual desde hacia tres años abundaba el amor y el cariño.

Los pajaros cantaban y la vida era tranquila.

Kagome abrio los ojos lentamente, estaba acostada en una gran cama donde se hallaba desnuda y satisfecha.

Se restiro cual gato mientras sentia la seda acariciando su piel y se estremecia en el recuerdo de su esposo.

En el patio se escuchaban las risas de Inuyasha y de sus hijos.

Kagome se levanto sonriendo, se cubrio con una bata y salio a los balcones a observarlos.

La imagen que vio le lleno el alma de alegria.

Inuyasha Jugaba con Kayame, ella de dos añitos de aferraba a la mano de su padre mientras aseaban alrededor de un gran arbol mientras Inushio correteaba frente a ellos, como ya cumplia tres años eran inseparables y les encantaba que su padre jugara con ellos.

Kagome sonrio lentamente agradeciendo por todas las bendiciones que habia recibido, y agradeciendo que ese Jeque la hubiese secuestrado cuando mas lo necesitaba.

Suavemente se sobo su vientre, esta noche le tenia una nueva noticia a su esposo.

Otro pequeño principe se uniria a su familia pronto... estaba planeando ponerle Shippo.

Sus ojos se posaron en su marido, y el al sentirse observado, alzo la vista y la entrelazo con la de su esposa.

Abos sonrieron ante su cariño

Ahora ella era libre.

Libre de amar.

Libre de sentirse amada.

Libre junto a su Jeque.

**F I N

* * *

**

NOTAS:

QUE LES PARECIO??? LES HA GUSTADO???

n0n juar!! juar!! juar!!! ESCRIBANME UN REVIEW PARA SABER SI LES GUSTO.

♣ u-u ♣ (REVERENCIA) MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTA AVENTURA

Y POR LEER HASTA EL FINAL.

MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS.

SAYONARA


End file.
